Harry Potter and A Different Time
by ShadowPhoenix96
Summary: Harry is killed in the Forest but instead of going back to complete his destiny, he is taken to the Four Founders of Hogwarts who explain that Harry's life is not all it should be. Harry/Hermione. Dark OOC Harry. Ron/Dumbledore Bashing. Are you ready to see A Different Time? Part One of The Lightning Trilogy.
1. Meeting the Founders Four

**I don't own Harry Potter and never will *sniff* Wish I did though**

**Enjoy the story. Review if you like. I'd appreciate the advice you can give. Thanks**

"Oh look he's back!" Said a voice in a sarcastic tone.

"How many times does that make?" Came another voice who sounded very worried.

"He's waking up you know, we ought to start the explaining."

Harry Potter who had just willingly been hit by a Killing Curse from his mortal enemy Lord Voldemort opened his eyes to see four people looking down at him. One who was almost sneering was dressed in green and silver robes another was wearing red and gold robes and was smiling and the other two had a worried look on their faces. One was in a blue dress and the other in yellow. It didn't take Harry long to realise who these four people were. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The founders of Hogwarts, the very castle Harry was defending. Was being the operative word, at least now he had given his friends a window of opportunity and hope. He knew it was just the snake left and maybe then someone would get Riddle. Perhaps Neville or even Professor McGonagall. He looked back up at the four figures before him and he tried to reach out for his glasses but found they weren't on his face nor were they anywhere else and he could see perfectly. The woman who was Rowena stepped forward and smiled brightly at Harry, her smile reminded him of his own mother's smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Young one you have done well. An impossible mission you were set and you saw it through to the end. You really have surpassed everyone's expectations even Salazar's. Though he won't ever admit it, will you Salazar?"

Salazar grunted and rolled his eyes at Harry and then his sneer turned into a small smirk. He nodded at Harry and then stepped forward.

"You know for someone who's a scrawny runt, you do possess quite a few good traits in my book. I can see why the Hat wanted you in my House. Shame that you were put into goody Gryffindor. The Hat was always right young Potter you would have done great things in Slytherin but that's not why we're here."

Harry finally found his voice and said, "So why am I here? I am dead right?" He asked, almost asking for recognition about what he had just did.

Rowena nodded slowly and Harry saw her bright smile had morphed into a sad one and Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Harry this is a total mistake. This was not foreseen, you needn't have died in the Forest tonight. It seems Albus has convinced you that you had to sacrifice yourself and well stay dead for someone to then vanquish Riddle. You were to just have the Killing Curse bounce off you again and it would hit Riddle and that in theory might have given you a chance to either take out the snake or apparate back to Hogwarts Castle."

"So me being here is a mistake?" Harry asked

"Oh no child," Helga Hufflepuff spoke up for the first time, "we pulled you into this realm. Our realm. It's a long story really but Merlin, our mentor, taught us a way to preserve our souls here. Can you guess where we are?"

Harry thought for what seemed like five minutes before he remembered Hermione talking about Merlin taking King Arthur's body to Avalon and then it hit him.

"We're in Avalon?" Harry stated, almost asking and answering at the same time.

Helga nodded and winked at Harry. Rowena again began talking, "You see Harry we brought you here because well after looking at the timelines of your life it seems that they have been manipulated in ways that cannot be fixed or changed. This was done by Albus Dumbledore who I'm saddened to say is Helga's descendant. She didn't take that very well when we found out what he was doing. He has manipulated many people's lives not just your own. But a great deal of people. He is a hypocrite on many counts because you see he is Helga's descendant by right of conquest, the original Heir was a member of the Bones line. He killed the last Bones child's parents and then went forward to blame Riddle and his Death-Eaters. Very sad thing to leave a child parentless."

Harry's thoughts cast back to Susan Bones who had lost everyone in her life and the last time he had seen her she was in a deep depression. He felt extremely sorry for the young woman who had been such a loyal friend to Harry; she had stuck by him during their second year and the matter of the Heir of Slytherin. Then there was the Triwizard Tournament where she had refused outright to wear one of the badges that Malfoy and his gang had made. She was a true Hufflepuff through and through.

"Dumbledore wanted power and he wanted it to quench his thirst of glory. He capitalised on his chance with Grindelwald, he didn't even kill him, and he had him imprisoned in Nurmenguard. Riddle recently killed him in his pursuit of the Elder Wand. Dumbledore also saw his chance with Riddle himself, he knew that through Riddle's ancestry he was the Heir to Salazar's line and the very last of the Slytherin line. Dumbledore had originally planned to take out Riddle but it all escalated with that damned prophecy and when Riddle targeted your family."

Harry flinched at the sound of that stupid prophecy. Just a few rhyming words from a fake so-called Seer had cost him Sirius and caused him and his friends to get hurt badly. Voldemort possessing him to Hermione being cursed and ended up having to drink ten potions a day for a month. He felt a sudden burst of anger and sadness at the memory of his best friend being cursed by purple fire.

"Your family is directly descended from the Gryffindor line and if Riddle was to kill you then he would become the Heir of Gryffindor. So Dumbledore allowed your family's death, a true sad night that was for all of us, but again he was forced to change his plan when he was told that you had survived the attack and Riddle had been all but destroyed. So the positions reversed you then truly became the Heir of Slytherin."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He WAS the Heir all this time. He was told by Dumbledore that the only reason he could talk to snakes was because of Voldemort's powers but it was bigger than that, he was the true Heir of Slytherin.

"So what about the whole Chamber of Secrets and my whole second year? I was suspected as the Heir and I denied it all that time but in true fact I was the Heir of Slytherin?!" He said, his voice rising very quickly in disbelief. He had convinced Hermione and Ron that he wasn't the Heir but in actual fact he had lied to them. '_My own best friends and he lied to them. Betrayed their trust and friendship by lying to them.'_

"Harry, do not believe for one second that you lied to anyone. We did not figure this out until after your second year and by then the situation had resolved itself and it was too late for us to intervene. It is regrettable yes who would want to be the descendant to the moodiest prat this side of the afterlife?" Godric said bursting into laughter. Tears flowed from his eyes as he kept laughing for another minute before getting a glare from Rowena which shut him up almost immediately.

"As much as Godric does joke around," Rowena went on to say, "he is right. You did not betray Hermione."

Harry found it strange that she had only mentioned Hermione but did not act on it as she continued.

"Anyway he set up a very complex plan which revolved around you. He was to send to your relatives and they would treat you with anything but love and a caring attitude so that would make you seem weak and that would allow him to gain your trust with his so-called kindness. He had forced the Weasley family to befriend you, specifically he had paid Molly Prewitt off with money in the Potter Vault on a monthly basis to have her youngest son Ronald befriend you and he would gain your trust by telling you what to expect at Hogwarts as well you would have brought up ignorant of your true heritage and that would allow Ronald to worm his way in and befriend you. He was also given money for this again out of your family's Vault."

Harry's nostrils flared and anger erupted with an explosion. He found that he couldn't say anything, he felt too sick to say anything. His own brother in everything but blood. Sirius had said once that he was reminded of the friendship he had with James when he saw Harry and Ron but it was all a lie! It was for money! Harry closed his eyes and he rubbed them while waving his hand for Rowena to continue.

"Right well the youngest child Ginevra was brought up on stories of you, The Boy-Who-Lived and through a number of methods involving compulsion charms and potions she became obsessed with that moniker. Molly brought her up and convinced the young girl that she would be the one for you and that you would marry her. Never was going to happen I'll tell you that Harry. But she was the innocent in this. We had originally planned for the two of you to be soul-bound but Dumbledore's meddling had ended any hope for that. It's nice that you found a relationship with her but you see you were poisoned. How you may ask, well we don't know how. It could have been through a potion in food or a drink or it could have been a compulsion charm, which would have to be very strong since people know you can throw off the Imperious. Do not hold anything against Ginevra she is a total innocent and what happened in her first year at Hogwarts had only exacerbated her so-called feelings. Another innocent Dumbledore tried to corrupt was Hermione Granger. An extremely intelligent girl who had the traits of a Ravenclaw but somehow found herself in Gryffindor? I don't think so. The Hat was corrupted by Dumbledore and had her placed in that House for one sole reason. She was to be the voice of reason in your life but I, myself, was not having any of it. I had her mind blockaded and made her extremely resistant to any and all compulsion charms and potions. She then was insulted by Weasley which brought back bad memories of her past to the front of her mind; as a result a troll almost killed her if it wasn't for you. The Weasley boy being there was a hindrance in our plan because well... it was that single point in time that you and Hermione were able to bond. She is your soul mate Harry. Ron was not supposed to go with you but for some reason he did. You see we cannot always get everything right. But anyway in the grand scheme of Dumbledore's you were to fall at Riddle's wand in your fourth year and that would allow Riddle to gain the Gryffindor line and regain the Slytherin line. He was of course ignorant of this and believed that he still possessed these powers, though to some degree he did. But Dumbledore would step in and he would avenge you as it would and by defeating Riddle he would vanquish yet another Dark Lord and also gain Gryffindor and Slytherin. That would have made Albus Dumbledore a very powerful human."

Harry's mind was bubbling with thoughts. Ron was a traitor. Ginny was poisoned to believe she was in love with Harry but with every thought that passed through Harry's mind one thing had remained constant. Hermione was his soul mate. His true best friend. They were supposed to be in love and he had missed his chance with her because of Ron. Yet another major problem in Harry Potter's life. Ronald Weasley.

"Harry," Salazar stepped up, "we have decided that in order to get this right the first time round we're sending you back in time. Back to a point just before everyone was sorted. Your mission, as it would be, is to make sure that everything goes right the way we have decided it to be. It leads to the next Golden Age which was supposed to be heralded by the two most powerful magical beings in the history of all living things..."

"Me and Hermione." Harry interrupted. He smiled at the thought of going back and doing everything right. He could see everyone again. Remus, Tonks, even Moody and there was the single person who Harry was loved next to his friends, Sirius Black.

"Now we can send you back just before Professor McGonagall makes her speech about the Houses. Now I'm going to give advice, rile up the Weasley boy. Now as I take it Draco Malfoy offered his hand to you then yes?"

Harry nodded and sneered at the thought of his nemesis in Hogwarts. The insults he had thrown at Harry and Hermione was very memorable.

"Take his hand Harry. It will guarantee you a measure of protection, which is exactly what you and Hermione will want and need. Plus he does know you are a half-blood I think I can find a way in his mind to turn down that prejudice about blood status."

Harry beamed at the opportunity, he didn't want to admit it but there was a measure of respect for Draco Malfoy, he did stand by what he believed in, even if it was drilled into him by his father.

Rowena took Harry's hand and began once again with a sad look on her face. "Harry what I'm about to do is unlock every power you were able to have. It's too long to go into now but you can have a list made from the Goblins. I'm getting rid of any blocks that were put onto you, most of them were magical and there was one on your knowledge actually. This will undoubtedly get you into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. This will throw Dumbledore's plans out of the window, and this will give you a few months at best to do something about the problems you have already faced. Sirius Black for one but I would recommend you hold the Horcrux problem till your third year. That actually was the year you were in the least amount of trouble. That will get you time to prepare for the battle in Little Hangleton. Be wary of Dumbledore, he can easily adapt to any disruption. He is very smart and do not on any count underestimate him. It will be anyone's undoing to do that. Right there we go. You remind in ways of Helena you know. She was a good soul; do have a chat with her Harry."

From there returned the bright smile Harry was liked, it made him feel warm inside. She then kissed on the forehead and stepped back from Harry. Godric shook his hand and allowed him the right to Gryffindor's sword. Helga walked up and gave him a warm embrace and told him to look after Susan Bones. She had the potential of being a great friend to Harry. Salazar hissed something in Parseltongue and saluted Harry. Harry hissed back about his heritage and this caused Salazar to hit the ground back before getting up and hitting Harry over the head. Harry heard words in Rowena's voice and then the world went black and Harry saw nothing but bright blue light which rippled out and he found himself walking up the stone stairs and in view was Professor Minerva McGonagall.

**Author Note: What did you guys think? Typically I like these kind of stories. This story will contain minor Ron bashing (He's a good bloke) but major Dumbledore+Molly Bashing but no Ginny bashing! Also story will be H/Hr. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day :)**


	2. The First Day

A Different Time

Chapter Two

Harry stumbled and used Ron's shoulder to regain his balance. He knew instantly where and when he was. September First of Nineteen-Ninety-One, his very first year at Hogwarts. The excitement bubbled in Harry's core, he had the chance to turn it all around, and he could stop the war dead before it had even started. He looked around and recognised his classmates. Dean Thomas was whispering to Seamus Finnegan, the Patil Twins were talking to Lavender. Draco Malfoy was sneering at the students around him, as usual. But then someone caught his eye, a small bushy-haired girl who looked quite lonely. She stood there and mumbled quietly to herself. Harry couldn't help but smile at her. Harry realised that then and there Hermione Granger had never looked so cute, just standing there mumbling like crazy to herself. Just then Professor McGonagall returned with a large piece of scroll in her hands, she beckoned them to follow her and they went into the Great Hall for the very first time, well not for Harry, he had actually lost count of the times he walked through the doors, Harry heard Hermione say out loud the facts about the ceiling of the Hall to which he replied,

"I read about that. It's in Hogwarts: A History isn't it?" He asked just to confirm it with Hermione.

Hermione was surprised. She hadn't expected Harry Potter to talk to her again! First on the train and now he had asked her a question? Today was looking up for Hermione Granger, she nodded at Harry and blushed a deep red when he grinned at her brightly and then returned to the Weasley boy's side, who still was oblivious to the dirt on his nose.

Professor McGonagall read off the scroll one by one and each went off to their houses. Hannah Abbot still went off to Hufflepuff and was soon followed by Susan Bones. Then came the surprise Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw, Harry's eyebrows shot up in shock. Perhaps the Hat hadn't been manipulated by the Headmaster after all. Harry ruled it down to Rowena's doing after all she did have that protective motherly instinct. There was another change as Daphne Greengrass had been sorted into Ravenclaw though not many were surprised, Malfoy had been sorted into Slytherin of course and walked off to join Crabbe and Goyle but then something truly magical happened as Pansy Parkinson stepped up to be sorted and the Hat bellowed for all to here,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

All that was heard was Harry and Ron's laughing. They had hit the floor with tears in their eyes at the misfortune of the little girl. Harry was laughing due to the fact she was now in the 'Lion's Pen' and that she couldn't be with Malfoy. Ron was laughing at the fact that Malfoy had gone whiter than Dumbledore's beard! Oh what a day it was for Ron Weasley! He finally had the chance to get out from his brother's individual shadows, though that didn't count for the Twins, he was laughing on the floor next to Harry Potter, and all was going as his mother had said it would go. Though Ron didn't quite understand everything his mother and the Headmaster had in store for Harry he did understand the fact that he could get himself a bit of money from Harry, provided he doesn't act like a total git and ruin the plan.

Parkinson had cried all the way to the Gryffindor table and two second years had looked at each other and grinned evilly. They had their target for the year, the Pureblood Princess herself, Pansy Parkinson. They begin to whisper and drew up a plan to get some revenge on the bigoted girl. Their attention then went up to the rest of the firsties and heard Harry Potter's name being called.

"Galleon says he's in the 'Bird's Nest'." One said.

"Alright I'll take your one Galleon and raise you another that he gets sorted into Gryffindor."

The two shook hands and they saw the Hat being placed on Harry's very small head.

"_Ah so here we are again Mister Potter. Well I must say this is extraordinary, Lady Ravenclaw did give me an earful at allowing myself to be manipulated by the Headmaster, my sincere apologies Sir. Oh she also wanted me to deliver a message, turns out I'm an owl now, she said that she wanted you to choose where you went again and not let me decide. Kind of goes against my very existence... but who am I to argue with Rowena Ravenclaw? So what'll it be young Harry?"_

Harry thought for only a second and reached his decision.

"_Ah of course. Where else would you want to go? Very well Mister Potter, again I offer my apologies to your first sorting._ RAVENCLAW!"

Again the whole Hall went silent. There was no laughing, not even a sound from Mrs. Norris. That was until Roger Davies stood up clapping and the rest soon followed. The entire Ravenclaw table was cheering and buzzing with delight as they had got perhaps the best draw this year. Harry walked over to the Ravenclaw table and shook hands with everyone he could reach. Roger Davies invited Harry to sit in-between himself and fellow prefect Penelope Clearwater, who Harry recognised immediately as the girl who was petrified along with Hermione in his second year.

'_Well that certainly won't happen. I'll deal with the Basilisk during Christmas Break.'_

Ron was in shock, to say the least. The plan was for Harry to go into Gryffindor and that would mean that they would become best friends but now he had seen Harry Potter walk over to the Ravenclaw table. Ron then suddenly remembered how adamant his mother was about this plan and how they couldn't afford nothing to go wrong. Well the biggest thing had just gone wrong. Ron heard his name being called very faintly as his mind was still in shock of what would happen now. He tried to convince the Hat he would be suited for Ravenclaw but the Hat had sent him into Gryffindor anyway. He looked up to his brothers and saw Percy gazing at one of the Ravenclaws without a care in the world and Fred handing over two Galleons to George who had a triumphant look on his face.

Harry looked up at the Head Table and saw Professor Sinistra talking to Professor Flitwick who had a grin wider then Harry thought possible etched on his face. There was Professor Vector with Kettleburn, the former Care of Magical Creatures teacher before Hagrid and then there was the two he was dreading. Severus Snape looking at Harry as if he was examining him and next to him sat Quirinus Quirrell who was focusing on his goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry then became alarmed as the pain in his scar didn't flare up, he reached up and felt it as if something was wrong with in but nothing happened. His scar was there, after all a curse scar couldn't be just wiped away with a healing spell after all. Harry frowned, in a way he missed the pain it was useful to know if he was close or not. He then pushed the thought away as he knew everything that was bound to happen for the next seven years. He looked around him and saw the friendly faces he had gotten to know over the years. His attention then was drawn to the Hufflepuff table and there sitting next to Zacharias Smith was Cedric. He could stop Cedric's death, the very thing that plagued Harry's nightmares for years. Even in the tent he still saw the Killing Curse hit Cedric; Harry vowed to not let anyone die this time. Things would be different and things will change. But before anything could change Harry helped himself to some chicken.

After the Feast had finished and the Hall had sung the School Song Roger and Penny, as she preferred to be called, led the First Years up to the Ravenclaw Common Room. In Ravenclaw it was only two to a room. Terry Boot had nervously asked Harry if he wanted to share and they soon found themselves arguing why Puddlemere United wasn't as good as the Appleby Arrows. It was a strange feeling not being in Gryffindor Tower with Neville or Seamus or Dean but Terry had already become a firm friend as they laughed at each other's jokes. Harry felt at home again and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Harry woke up and met Penny with a smile. He didn't bother with combing his hair as it was impossible to tame the Potter hair. While the first years were led to the Great Hall Harry and Penny discussed the lessons that they had. Penny had told Harry about her first year and how the lessons would get gradually harder and to Harry's own surprise he felt excited at the challenge. This was his first day back in school and already he wanted a challenge.

He sat next to Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin, the sixth year Prefect, while helping himself to a nice breakfast. Professor Flitwick then walked down handing out everyone's schedules.

"Here you are Miss Turpin, good luck this year. Ah let's see yes here we are, Harry J Potter. Well Mister Potter it is good to finally meet you young man. To my delight it is a pleasure to welcome you to Ravenclaw. I won't bore you with History dear boy but I had wished a number of times that your mother was in my House but alas Gryffindor was the calling. At least now I can take pleasure in having you in my House. Here is your schedule, ah I see you have me for your first lesson, well what a coincidence. Do have a splendid day and if you have any problems or questions come and find me, I'm usually in the Charms classroom or even ask the prefects or the Grey Lady, she is a delight to converse with. Ah Miss Patil here is your timetable, welcome to Ravenclaw my dear."

Lisa turned to Harry with a bright smile and said, "Well well, your first full day here and you're already Flitwick's favourite. You do work fast don't you Harry?"

Harry merely smiled and continued eating his breakfast. He looked at his timetable and saw he only had to share two classes with Slytherin, Astronomy and Herbology. While he had Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration with Gryffindor and the rest were with Hufflepuff. Harry thought Potions would be the best chance to befriend Susan Bones; perhaps she would be willing to write to her Aunt about Sirius. Then it dawned on him, for the past eleven years Sirius had been in Azkaban! Anger shot up in Harry and he then straight away made a plan to get that rat and get Sirius out of Azkaban. But what he needed was his trusty Cloak of Invisibility and someone to help him, someone daring enough to get into the Dormitory and get the stinking rat. Two people came to mind as soon as the thought train had stopped. Fred and George. An evil smirk crossed Harry Potter's face as the plan came to fruition; he excused himself from Lisa and Padma's company and walked over to the Weasley Twins, who were looking at Lee's Tarantula.

"Excuse me are you the Weasley Twins? The Purveyors of Ultimate Pranking?"

The Twins turned to see who had asked for them and their jaws dropped when they saw Harry Potter smiling kindly at them.

"I have a proposition for you sirs. You see I have a problem, a problem that could easily be solved by you. I require a rat, specifically a common garden rat. I've heard about a spell which could turn rats yellow and I merely wish to experiment upon said rat. In exchange I would be willing to set up a meeting with perhaps the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history."

Neither Fred nor George could hear their ears. Not only had Harry Potter himself had asked for them personally by name but he also promised a meeting with the Marauders!

"Shall we say ten Galleons now and a further ten when you get the rat and bring him to me? You would be doing me a great service and I will remain in your debt."

They could only nod and shook Harry's hand and off he went out of the Hall. Lee's jaw was still wide open when Professor McGonagall came round with their schedules.

"Mister Jordan is something wrong?"

Lee shook his head and couldn't manage any words. The Professor handed them their schedules and walked off confused at the look of three of her second years.

"Gred... Was that who I thought was? Or am I still dreaming?"

"Forge, I believe a celebration is in order. But right now we need to find Percy's old rat!"

Lee finally regained the use of his voice and came into the conversation, "Guys wait. Didn't your mum give it to Ron?"

Fred and George then turned to each other and smiled to each other. This just got easier and more interesting. Looks like Ronnie was going to lose his friend quite sooner than the Twins had planned.

Harry's first Charms lesson was simple enough. Professor Flitwick had only started on how to hold wands properly and keep the movements fluid. Harry's wand warmed at the touch of its wielder. Harry smiled at using his old wand, it felt a lot better compared to Malfoy's wand but he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. He shook off the feeling and continued to keep up with the lesson. Hermione had asked a bunch of questions in nearly five seconds flat, at least that's what it felt like to Harry. Strangely enough Harry understood every word she said. The other students were just confused at the babble the girl with the bushy hair had blurted out. Professor Flitwick just stammered and tried to answer the question he thought he heard. The girl was a Ravenclaw through and through. As the bell rang for the end of the lesson Harry caught up with Hermione as she walked towards Potions.

"It won't be till next month he shows us the start of the spells we're going to learn." Harry said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Oh hello Mister Potter." Hermione replied jumping at the sound of Harry's voice.

"It's Harry. Only the Professors call me Mister Potter. My friends call me Harry. So how are you?" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione's eyes widened at the sound of Harry implying she was a friend. Never had she had a friend, the bullies at her primary school had seen to that. But now Harry Potter of all people alive today had called her a friend, the boy she had read about in the books she had read in Flourish and Blotts. He smiled kindly at her as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Um I'm uh... Sorry. I'm excited more than anything else. I mean I didn't expect all this to be possible. A massive castle out in Scotland and it turns out to be a school that teaches how to use magic!" Hermione finally stammered out.

"Oh I know. I mean I live with my muggle relatives and well let's just say they couldn't understand the Magical World even if they tried. To be honest they're a bit dense and I'm being kind by saying a bit!" Harry laughed out loud.

Hermione could manage a giggle at Harry's joke. She was actually shocked that she could giggle at a joke let alone a boy's joke. But something in her mind told her that Harry Potter wasn't just any boy. Something about him intrigued her and at the same time he also seemed like the friendliest person ever. She had got on with Padma and Mandy Brocklehurst but it was different with Harry. Did she actually have a crush on Harry Potter? Was it actually possible that she liked Harry Potter?

Harry smiled at seeing his best friend thinking at near impossible speeds. They had remained silent till they reached the dungeons and the Potions classroom. Harry pulled out a stool for Hermione and she blushed a bright red and mumbled her thanks and couldn't bear to look at Harry in case he pulls that charming grin out again. The entire class jumped at the door crashing against the wall and in came Professor Snape pacing very fast and turned on this heel and faced the class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He remained silent for a few moments before he finally spoke and Harry knew what he was about to say word for word and then remembered the questions he shot out at Harry.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

As Harry and Snape expected silence followed. Snape called out the class register and like it happened the last time, it happened again.

"Ah yes. Harry Potter. Our new...celebrity." Snape said enunciating every word he said in that sentence.

The temperature dropped considerably with every word Snape said, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Memories were drawn up of those very eyes. Those emerald eyes that were accompanied with auburn hair and the brightest smile that could be humanly possible.

Harry was ready for the onslaught of questions Snape was readying for him. But they never came. He waited and waited throughout the lesson for it but again it didn't come. He gave up and remembered what he had to do during this lesson and walked over to where Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were working on their potions.

"Hi. Susan and Hannah right?" Harry said with the kindest smile he could manage.

Susan turned around to see Harry Potter. The Ravenclaw Harry Potter, her Aunt Amelia had always had said he would be in Gryffindor like his parents. But he ended up in Ravenclaw; he must have been extremely smart then. According to what her Aunt had told her Lily Potter was smarter than most of the Ravenclaws across their school years. Amelia and Lily had been close friends in their Hogwarts years, with them both having red hair they were commonly mistaken for being sisters though they never said that they weren't.

"Oh hello Harry. You don't mind if I call you Harry do you?" Susan replied nervously.

Harry waved it off and said, "Not at all. It's my name of course. What else could you call me? Actually on second thought don't answer that!" He laughed quietly as to not get the attention of Snape who was examining Smith's potion with a sneer on his face. "Anyway I just wanted to introduce myself and well I hoped that we could be friends."

Hannah was gaping, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived had just asked if he could be friends with herself and Susan. They had talked about him in the Common Room and like any other eleven year old girl, had gossiped about him. She couldn't manage an answer so she thanked her best friend when she jumped at the chance at being friends with Harry. He had just waved goodbye when their cheeks went as red as Susan's hair and they whispered to each other for the rest of the lesson except of course when Snape came around to inspect their potion.

"POTTER! Your potion. Step back." Snape barked out.

Harry knew that was bound to happen and didn't jump at Snape's tone, instead he pushed his cauldron forward and stepped back from his table.

Needless to say Severus Snape was surprised. The boy had produced a potion that was perfect. No signs of anything that could be considered wrong. Could it be that he had perhaps inherited his mother's skill?

"Well it seems you have produced a potion of acceptable quality. Granger. You're next."

Harry stood there with wide eyes. A true deer-in-headlights expression had crossed the young boy's face. Did Harry James Potter just receive praise from Severus Snape? A man dedicated to making his life miserable merely because of the actions of his father. One of the hero's of the War. The War that never happened! Harry could possibly change Snape, if it were possible. Right now it seemed harder then defeating Lord Voldemort. But with Harry Potter anything was possible.

**Hope you liked this chapter of A Different Time. I'd like to get your opinion on what pairings should be featured in this story. Plus I would like your ideas on who Harry's Godmother should be? I might even start a poll. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! Will start on Chapter Three today and post either later in the evening or tomorrow morning.**


	3. Help and A New Hope

**Well here we are again. Chapter Three! I'd like thank each and every person who has followed, favorited and reviewed the story. If you're wondering Harry and Hermione won't be together for a while. They're only eleven after all. Anyway here you are! In addition I have started a poll as to should be Harry's Godmother in this story. The choice is up to you my friends! Have a nice day!**

A Different Time

Chapter Three

The next few weeks went by quickly at Hogwarts for Harry. He had become firm friends with Susan and Hannah in Hufflepuff; he had made friends with the three Gryffindor chasers, Angelina, Alicia and Katie, again. They immediately took him as their little brother just like before and stayed round him at all times. He had Hermione around him as well and had taken Terry as his best friend. Harry had his family again and he felt at peace at last. Nothing could ruin his mood and he felt the happiest he had been ever. His mood began to have an effect on everyone he came in contact with. Most of the Professors had begun to call Harry by his first name to the surprise of his group of friends. But one stood out amongst the group of teachers. Professor Aurora Sinistra. The Professor was strangely familiar to him but he could not place it. Did she know his parents? Most probably since most teachers knew them. The only thing he had found out was that Sinistra had attended Hogwarts a year ahead of his parents and she was a Gryffindor so she must have known at least one of them or she knew a friend of his parents. Then it dawned upon Harry. He had left out perhaps the most important factors; she had to know Remus or Sirius to know James. He didn't know any of his mother's friends till Professor Flitwick had said that she spent most of her time with Amelia Bones and Marlene McKinnon. The theories flew round Harry's mind as they branched off into different theories and then joined another. Soon enough it became too much and decided that right now it wasn't important. Right now the main focus was Wormtail. His goal before dealing with the Basilisk. He needed to get away from the Dursleys, only then could he begin his ultimate plan of moving out of Dumbledore's thumb. But he needed help. He had his friends but right now a group of first and second years were not even a match for a Squib. Harry needed the cunning minds of the two remaining Marauders. He had already sent a letter to Remus after a tearful reunion with Hedwig, who from her opinion was utterly confused at the look of her human crying; she came to the conclusion that humans were plain weird. To get to Padfoot now that was a challenge and a challenge was just what Harry wanted, after all he was the Son of the Marauders. He knew he could get Sirius free via Susan and Amelia Bones. But to contact him, he would have to find a way to send him a coded message so that Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter knew what Harry was planning to do. He couldn't ask Remus because he still thought that Sirius was the traitor. He couldn't use Hedwig as she would be recognised by Dumbledore and to him Harry had no outside contacts and he was already suspicious at the fact Harry had used Hedwig to send a letter to someone. What if he asked someone else to send a letter using their owl? But it would have to be inconspicuous. So Harry thought it through, he needed help of someone who wouldn't rat him out, no pun intended, and someone who was loyal to Harry. An idea popped up and Harry thought of the impossibility of this plan but to hell with it.

"Fawkes?"

In a flash of fire, the red and gold phoenix appeared beside to Harry and sang to his human friend.

"You remember? Don't you? You are a clever bird old friend. It is good to see you. I wonder if you could do an old friend a favour."

Fawkes turned his head at his friend as if he was in a way insulted that he wouldn't help Harry.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Could you take this to Sirius Black in Azkaban? But I need you to be very covert about this. It needs to remain a secret above everything else."

Fawkes held out his talons and held the letter tight. He nodded to Harry and flashed away in a sea of bright colours. However this was not watched by Harry alone. In the shadows a person watched with wide eyes, the hidden person then ran away in case Harry saw whoever it was. Harry heard footsteps but didn't pay it any attention. He just shrugged his shoulders and went about his business saying hello to any friendly face he came across. Something then caught Harry's attention. He had friends in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but not in Slytherin. He ruled any person belonging to a family he knew to be Death Eaters or known affiliates of Voldemort. He knew Zabini wasn't amongst those lists, when Harry actually thought about it he realised that he hadn't seen Blaise fight at all. When in all actuality he was neutral. He had overheard Pansy mentioning the so-called famous Zabini neutrality in his former life as he had to call it.

'But who else would be a good friend to have.' Thought Harry.

He would say Greengrass but she was in Ravenclaw this time around. Thinking back Harry remembered she was always flanked by her little sister Astoria and another Slytherin girl. Her name was invisible to Harry but her face was etched in Harry's mind. Wasn't it Davies? No that was Roger. 'DAVIS!' He shouted in his mind, 'Tracey Davis. Oh I'm brilliant.'

Harry soon found himself sitting at the dinner table with Penny, Hermione and Terry. Hermione was asking Penny questions about how her classes were going to which she got a groan in reply. Now that Harry noticed Penny had got more and more stressed as the days went by. For the love of Merlin it was only October the Fourth. It was a Friday and still the Claws were up to their noses in books. Didn't these people know how to kick back and relax? Harry didn't realise he was saying this to himself and had gotten looks from everyone around him as if he was a crazy person.

"Uh mate, hate to disrupt your conversation with yourself but um you're kinda freaking people out." Terry said who was struggling to not burst out laughing.

Harry looked up in confusion and saw that most of the Claws were in fact looking at him as if he was crazy.

"What? It's not crazy to talk to yourself! It's crazy when you reply. Right Hermione?" Harry said.

"Oh no don't you bring me into this! I've already had enough of your craziness! Leave me out of this one Harry!" Hermione said holding her hands up as if she was surrendering.

"Oh fine I'll admit I'm a little bit crazy. But aren't we all?"

The Ravenclaws then went back to their food shrugging their shoulders in defeat. Everyone was crazy it was true they couldn't deny following Tuesday featured the first Quidditch match. The season opener Gryffindor facing Slytherin. Harry felt sad at not being out there again but had admitted that he preferred just flying rather than playing Quidditch. After all Quidditch had given Harry an onslaught of injuries before. From fracturing his own skull no thanks to McLaggen to losing all the bones in his arm thanks to Lockhart. This way he could enjoy his flying lessons and not dread Wood's drills and constant nattering about training at the break of dawn. He then remembered what had happened during his first ever game and instantly turned his attention to Quirrell. This wasn't going to happen this time. Even if he wasn't planning anything Harry sneaked off and cast a disillusionment charm on him as well as a strong notice-me-not spell. He walked to the benches where he found the robes of the teachers. Dumbledore was wearing something that reminded Harry of those aqua green-like hospital gowns he saw on the television whenever Petunia decided to fawn over George Clooney. Harry shook his head and continued in his search for Quirrell. He soon found his and whispered, "_Lacarnum Inflamarae._"

A ball of flame shot out of Harry's wand and they soon caught on. Harry ran out to get back to his seat back in the Ravenclaw stand where he could have a birds-eye view of Quirrell burning. Harry stopped running halfway there and groaned at not having a good line to say. Disappointed in himself Harry continued running. When he reached the stand he straightened his robes and put his wand back in his pocket.

'_Note to self, purchase wand holster._' He thought.

Hermione's attention was brought to a bright light coming from the teacher's stand. It seemed to emit smoke. Hermione shrugged it off, it was only fire...

"FIRE!" She screamed out loud.

Harry cringed at having his eardrums burst at the tone of his best friend had screamed at.

He focused his eyes and saw Professor Vector put out the fire with a water charm. But it looked like the fire had done some damage to Quirrell, to Harry's delight. The idiot deserved it; you had to be if you let Voldemort stick to the back of your head. Harry then laughed at the idea of those two doing everyday things. Voldemort had wanted to teach Defence, now in a way he was. Just not the way he expected. The irony felt like a nice warm blanket round Harry and his now well-known smirk emerged. James Potter was famous for his charming lop-sided grin and Lily Evans was well-known for her bright green eyes but Harry had taken those two attributes of his parents and formed his own mannerism. Perhaps the most evil smirk along with the brightest green eyes which seemed to flare up whenever Harry had an idea or whenever things went his way. A lot of people thought Harry was a little scary for his smirk but for his friends this promised one thing. Excitement. Just like the previous day when he received a reply from Remus Lupin.

_Dear Harry,_

_You must forgive an old man when I say it is perhaps the greatest moment of my life to know that you remember me. It is a true pleasure to hear from you. It did surprise me when I saw the most beautiful owl appear at my home the other day. It took me two days before I could even manage to write this reply. Forgive me again; it brings up memories of your father's antics and your mother's rants about your father's antics. Truly they were the best days. If you would like I would like to tell you more about your parents and what we got up to. It's hard being the only Marauder who's alive, and well I might add. Don't worry about that bit just an old man's ramblings. Once again it is a pleasure to hear from you Harry. Please write me whenever you like. I'm sure your owl by now will know where I live._

_Yours,_

_Remus 'Moony' Lupin_

Harry had read the letter hundreds of times. Tears silently flowed from Harry's eyes. The emotions in Harry jumbled up like a jigsaw. He didn't know how to feel. Ecstatic at the fact that Remus is alive; sad because Remus was actually the only Marauder who hadn't lost his mind and a lot of other feelings Harry didn't want to deal with right now so he decided to feel anxious. Anxious at hearing what his parents were like in their Hogwarts years. He hadn't heard much about his parents except a few stories from Sirius and Remus and of course the everlasting comments on how he looks just like his father except he has his mother's eyes. He had heard it ever since his first day in the Magical World with Hagrid.

Following the match the school was told by Professor Dumbledore what had happened, from his own account. Harry knew better and had to pinch himself to not laugh out loud because according to Dumbledore, a Gryffindor had most probably gotten way too over-excited and performed accidental magic and to Harry's surprise the entire Hall seemed to agree with the Headmaster.

'_Mindless sheep!_ _They're mindless bloody sheep. Have you no ideas of your own?!' _Harry thought.

Harry turned to his friends and saw that they were taking this utter dragon dung, even Hermione, which Harry did not like one single bit. He didn't say a word during dinner that night. He was thinking of ways to convince them that the Headmaster is an utter fool of a man. He was still thinking about when he went to sleep.

Harry's dreams that night focused on one thing or person rather. Hermione. He had to find a way to get her to see the truth. It would take a while as he remembered how stubborn she was when she was about to be proven wrong. He needed to be careful as well so as to not lose her to Dumbledore. Again Harry needed help but this time he didn't have a clue as to who could help him. No teacher would help, who would believe a mere first year student spouting things about the Headmaster, he needed someone cunning and smart at the same time. Then it hit him, only one person in the world could help this time around. Salazar Slytherin.

'_How the hell am I going to contact Salazar? I could try the Chamber I suppose. That massive hall couldn't have just been it, could it? He did build it himself so he could possibly sleep and eat down there. He would have to have his own workstation or perhaps even a library in there too. I'll have a look around after I deal with the Basilisk.'_

And with the end of that thought, Harry fell into a deep sleep. He awoke in a familiar bed. The bed where it all began again for Harry except this time he wasn't surrounded by the Founders. Only a man in green and silver battle robes stood there without his usual sneer but with an examining look.

"So... You want my help? My help in getting your little girlfriend to see the Light, no pun intended let me assure you. Well boy I must admit this is rather selfish of you. Instead of focusing on the real problems of this world you are worrying about your girlfriend's temper and how you could avoid it and Godric says I'm the foolish one." Salazar said, his tone a harsh one which had a sting to it.

Harry did feel a little foolish at just focusing on Hermione but Salazar went too far, this time he wouldn't any of this from this old man.

"I'm sorry I thought you said foolish? Yeah well you probably would still the award for that Slytherin. You wanted your House to be only pureblood and for a while it worked but now your own House is filled with new blood. How pathetic you must feel, your lifetime achievement thrown back in your face. Listen to me Salazar; you do not call Hermione foolish ever. It takes more than a bloody month to sort out the world don't you know, you've tried and you failed. I think I more than deserve to have a few weeks to myself. I've done what everyone else wanted me to do. I've fought Voldemort and lost people too many times, hell I lost myself. I died for Dumbledore and it's about time I do something for myself!" Harry spat and breathing heavily.

"Well looks like you do have a set after all. Well I cannot help you yet. But I can offer advice. Be her friend. You know of what originally happened this month. Let it happen again." Harry disagreed and was about to open his mouth when Salazar raised his hand to silence him, "As I was saying, you need to let it happen because it would make her trust you implicitly, she will be safe around you from then on. Oh and if you want my opinion, don't ask her out until the end of second year. Right well you have to wake up now. I think I might have a burrito today."

Harry woke up with a start and found himself in his blue and bronze bed. Back in Ravenclaw Tower, safe and sound and away from Salazar. He was helpful in a way but the guy was creepy. He got into his robes and met Hermione to take her to breakfast. The day went slowly for Harry as his thoughts remained on Hermione. More than once he daydreamed about their future, where they would live and such stuff. Harry laughed at those thoughts, they weren't even together and he was deciding on where they would live, though it was a simple decision, he would go back to where it all began, Godric's Hollow, it would be the perfect place for their family. The image of a raven-haired little girl with bright green eyes and an older boy with chestnut-brown hair along with familiar chocolate eyes running around chasing each other laughing with happiness pouring out of them. That very picture brought happy tears to Harry's eyes, those eyes who looked so young yet have seen too much death to last ten lifetimes. Harry from then on, used the image of his children for his patronus and his stag form shone brighter than ever before and like a phoenix it brought hope to Harry, hope that one day Harry and Hermione would live in that house and soon they would see their children playing in a garden ad then see them off when they begin their journey in Hogwarts. Perhaps this time he could have that future without the darkness stalking him like before.

**In my opinion this was not my best chapter guys. The next chapter will have action this I promise. I know ER didn't begin till 1994 but come on it's George Clooney! He's awesome. But anyway I hope you liked even though I didn't. Chapter Four will be posted tomorrow. Ta Ta For Now!**


	4. Weasels and Trolls

**Hey everyone! I'm back with Chapter Four. Again I'd like to thank each and every one of you, who have clicked the follow/favourite/review buttons, it means so much to me. Well here we have it. Chapter Four of A Different Time. Enjoy!**

A Different Time

Chapter Four

"So my friends, how have the first years settled in? Let's start with you Minerva." The Headmaster said in his usual grandfather-like tone.

"My Gryffindors have settled quite nicely, though the young Mister Weasley seems quite unsettled. There have been a number of confrontations between him and Miss Parkinson. Talking about her, she has become unattached. She spends her time in the library mostly or from I've seen, trying to regain the connections she had with the Slytherin first years. That's about it from Gryffindor."

Dumbledore knew to expect that to happen, of course it would. An obvious choice for Slytherin but sorted into Gryffindor? Now that's one in a million. He also knew of what the pureblood bloc would make of Parkinson's daughter being sorted into Gryffindor. She would be immediately disowned for it, a truly horrific thing to do to an eleven year old.

"Minerva I would suggest you keep a watchful eye on Miss Parkinson. We all here know of what the reaction will be from her parents. Now Pomona on to your Hufflepuffs."

Professor Sprout didn't have much to say. At least that's what Dumbledore thought, he was too busy thinking away about buying lemon cakes next time he was in Honeydukes. He still nodded in the right places and kept eye contact with the Herbology Professor and only caught her last few words.

"...she is a clumsy one. But I think Miss Tonks brings much laughter to my House. She was an obvious choice for prefect; she is so in touch with the little ones."

Now Dumbledore could get to what he was waiting for. A report on Harry Potter. Under his circumstances he would ask Minerva but alas no he would have to ask Filius. The Headmaster and Sorting Hat had debated long into the first night about Potter's sorting but as usual the Hat would not yield any information on the boy.

"Filius to you now. I've been looking at Mister Potter's progress and I would like your opinion."

The four Heads looked to each other in confusion. The Headmaster never looked at one specific student. Well there was one but that was decades ago when he was merely the Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Head. But Harry Potter wasn't the other student. Not even close to him.

"Well starting with the entire House. They have settled in well. As the usual Ravenclaw attitude most of my sixth and seventh years have dedicated themselves to their studies, most have actually exhausted themselves. For example Miss Clearwater was admitted to the Hospital Wing for exhaustion. It came to my attention when an anonymous source sent me a note with my breakfast two days ago. I think we need to bring forward the Hogsmeade weekends as a result. Many of the sixth and seventh years need a distraction otherwise Poppy will find herself up to her nose in exhausted students and I do believe no matter how good a brewer Severus is, he can't brew Pepper-Up Potion that fast. As for Mister Potter Headmaster, he has surprised me to say the least."

Dumbledore suppressed a groan. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the fame and glory got to the boy's head. This was exactly why he needed to be under his thumb so that he could guide the boy.

"He has befriended nearly everyone in the House. He is a very kind and thoughtful young man. He has even branched out and has friends with many other students in all Houses. He is mostly found with Miss Granger and Mister Boot, though recently his attention has turned to Miss Granger. I do believe we have another Lily and James saga approaching." Flitwick said happily. Sprout only laughed and McGonagall groaned. She knew this would happen. A Potter choosing the smartest student in his year and pursuing her. Only this time the girl wasn't a redhead thank Merlin.

"His ability in classes from what I've heard is outstanding to say the least. He has surpassed all my expectations of a usual first year. With your permission Headmaster I would like to set him some second-year work. I think he would find it more challenging. He obviously has his mother's ability in Charms. I see more of Lily in Harry each and every day. Truly he is remarkable."

Albus Dumbledore had heard it all; no really he has heard everything. From an Acromantula being kept by a student all the way to Zonko's is being out done by two Gryffindors. But this was different. Could the boy be a prodigy? He excelled in his lessons and has befriended quite a number of people. This reminded him too much of a young man who did the same thing.

"Albus!" Came the stern tone of Professor McGonagall. "I know of what you are thinking or rather whom you are thinking about and do not ever think that Harry Potter in any way is like him. You know who I'm speaking about; Harry Potter has a number of differences to the other boy. The most discernible difference that I can think is Miss Granger. Did the other ever look at a girl like that? The answer is no. You ever think of Lily and James' son like that again and I will have your head."

The three other Heads had never in their years of service heard McGonagall talk like that, let alone to Albus Dumbledore. Of course she was the only one he would listen to completely and they knew it. But to outright threaten him was unheard of.

Minerva McGonagall had not forgotten her own oath to look after Harry after Lily and James had been murdered. Even if she didn't want to admit it James Potter was her best student and he was a brilliant wizard where Lily was the most kind and level-headed much like herself. She saw the two as her adoptive children and swore to protect her 'grandchild', especially when he was compared to the other boy.

"I apologise Minerva. But it did bring up uneasy thoughts. Of course you're right. I... I mean we can only hope that Miss Granger and his other friends can keep him level-headed, if he is truly like his mother. Severus how would you grade his performance in Potions?" Dumbledore asked. His voice almost shaking at the tone his Deputy took with him.

"He is...a...adequate brewer. Obviously his mother's ability has not gone to waste with the boy."

"My my Severus, it almost sounds as if you're actually praising Mister Potter!" Filius laughed out loud. He wiped a number of tears from his eyes.

"When was this meeting about the boy? I believe this is to ascertain how the first years have settled in. May we get off the subject of Potter and back on track?" Severus snapped. He obviously hadn't meant to say that about James Potter's spawn but it was too late.

October Thirty-First came around and Harry did not like it one bit. There were two reasons why he wasn't in a good mood, the first being the Troll incident and the fact that it was this day where it all started for Harry. He sat at the table helping him to some bacon and hash browns and decided that he would deal with the Troll like he and Ron did last time and then a wrench was thrown in the cogs of Harry's mind. He would need help, the problem solved itself when Terry sat down opposite Harry and wished a good morning. But what and when would it happen? Last time it was Ron saying something hurtful out in the courtyard to Harry and Seamus so who would say it this time?

Charms. Where it all began for the original Trio. It all began with Hermione helping Ron and it all came around to one Killing Curse where it all ended. Harry shoved the thoughts of his so-called 'death' out of his mind. Professor Flitwick was teaching the class the same spell. The Levitation Charm. Harry practised it easily though he didn't need to but it was nice to return to the basics and outdo everyone else for once. Then without Harry noticing it happened.

"No you're doing it wrong. It's a swish and flick not a flick and swish. Like this, watch me." Hermione said in a hushed tone so as to not disrupt the class.

Ron's face went a purple-like colour and rage set in and before he could speak, a high-pitched squeaking voice piped in.

"Why are you listening to a mudblood Weasley? You may be a blood traitor but it doesn't change the fact you're a pureblood. Put her in her place!" The voice came from Ron's left and it belonged to Pansy Parkinson. Ron and Pansy simply hated each other but they loved to hate each other, it was so easy to argue. Pansy accused Ron of being a blood traitor and Ron had accused Pansy belonging to an evil family and her parents being Death Eaters. Even though Ron was right, Pansy still didn't like to hear it. So what if her family had accepted the obvious fact that purebloods were naturally powerful and that half-bloods and mudbloods needed to be controlled, it wasn't a problem anyway. So imagine Ron's surprise when Pansy Parkinson herself told him to put the Ravenclaw in her place. Ron agreed with the fact that he didn't need her help after all he WAS indeed a pureblood and this girl was acting as if she was better than he was! How dare she!

"Look here mudblood. I don't need your help so why don't you go away and bother someone else. You shouldn't even be here anyway; all you are is a mudblood."

And with that Ron turned round to face Parkinson who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Little did Ronald Weasley know that by calling poor Hermione Granger a mudblood would catch the attention of another Ravenclaw. A Ravenclaw he did not want as an enemy. Professor Flitwick oblivious to what had just been said carried on helping Seamus Finnegan and only heard his door slam shut. He turned to see who had ran out and noticed that Miss Granger was not in her seat.

'_Is she feeling ill? Is something the matter? Hmm oh my... Is that the time?_'

"Class dismissed. Homework is to practise the Levitation Charm. We will continue this work next lesson. Off you go."

Harry James Potter did not hear his friends calling. He did not hear the greetings of other students. All he heard was his thoughts. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. To eviscerate Ronald Billius Weasley. To rip him to shreds and burn the shreds of his remains to mere dust. Harry's magic reacted to his temper and tremors were felt through the castle and beyond. Harry pulled up his hood of his robe and ran in the direction of the Weasley boy. He found him talking to Parkinson. Harry raised his hand is Ron's direction and black and red lightning flew out from his fingertips. The lightning caught the attention of everyone in visual range and to many it was an awesome spectacle. The force of the lightning hit Ron Weasley so hard he flew colliding with the wall while screaming in pain. He couldn't see who had attacked him; he dare not open his eyes in case they somehow are damaged by the lightning. He could only scream, the pain increasing tenfold every second, it was unbearable to say the least, he couldn't pass out from the pain, and it kept him awake and screaming. Finally the lightning fizzled out but Ron still screamed. All that was heard were footsteps in the courtyard. Those footsteps belonged to a hooded Ravenclaw student. He pulled back his hood and everyone gasped. It was Harry Potter who had attacked the Gryffindor! Ron tried to crawl away from Harry but he was cornered. Harry stopped right in front of Ron and knelt down in front of him and whispered for only Ron to hear.

"If you ever and I mean ever call Hermione Granger a mudblood again. I will personally exterminate you. I will make sure there will be nothing left of you for your parents to mourn over. I will kill you make no mistake Weasley. If you think Voldemort was bad you haven't seen anything yet. The threat stands for the rest of your natural life boy. Stay away from me and Hermione."

Ron could only whimper in reply. He looked Harry Potter in his eyes and was stuck in their murderous gaze. His eyes were glowing. They were as green as the Killing Curse that he had heard from his Dad's Auror friends. Harry turned on his heel and stared at Pansy Parkinson who ran faster than she ever could. No one met Harry's eyes in case they were attacked. No one ever said a word in that the Halloween feast later that night all that was talked about was Harry attacking Ron Weasley. Eyewitnesses gave their account of the lightning that erupted from Harry's fingers and how he stared down Parkinson. Apparently Weasley was in the Hospital Wing, others had said he had been sent home to recover. The truth was that he had been sent to St. Mungos. Harry had been given the harshest talking to, though he put up a good defence that no Professor could argue with. He had been given detention with Professor Dumbledore and had lost Ravenclaw a hundred and fifty points, which only put them in second place, so it wasn't as bad as his original first year. Harry and Hermione were still nowhere to be found but were not together. Harry had been flying on a broomstick for most of the evening and Hermione was in the girl's bathroom. When Harry had finally arrived in the Great Hall all that could be heard was gasps and whispers as he strolled in nonchalantly as if the incident, as it was called, had never happened. He sat down next to Terry and Padma and was about to start eating when an interruption came in the form of Percy Weasley.

"Potter! How dare you attack my younger brother! I demand he be expelled, Headmaster!"

"Mister Weasley I appreciate your loyalty to your family. But the matter and investigation is closed. Mister Potter has been punished according to the Hogwarts rules."

Percy was enraged. A detention and points loss was not acceptable in his eyes. "Headmaster I wish to press charges against Potter for assault and attempted murder also I bring forward the charge of use of dark magic!"

"Mister Weasley you are not legally responsible for your brother therefore you cannot ask for charges to be brought about. It is your father's choice and from his own words, 'Harry was acting in his best friend's interests and defended her honour when it was impeded by Ronald.' The matter is closed. Now I will ask you kindly to sit down and to not disrupt the school's feast. Thank you." Replied the Headmaster in an unusual stern-like tone. Harry had already admitted his guilt and the reasons for which he attacked the youngest Weasley boy and he had been punished accordingly. Why couldn't some people leave things alone? Besides now things were looking up, he had the Potter boy in his grasp till Christmas. Now he could plant the idea of the Philosopher's Stone in his head while also getting him to forgive the Weasley boy and then things would be back on track. Finally things were coming up Dumbledore! Things couldn't go wrong now, well that was unless someone would let in a troll but that was impossible! The Headmaster laughed quietly at the ridiculous notion of a troll in the school.

"TROLL! TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Screamed Professor Quirrell sprinting in "Thought you ought to know." And with that he keeled over and fell face first right next to Harry. It took a moment to sink in and a second later all four tables screamed in horror. A troll in their school, on Halloween.

'How coincidental...' Thought Susan Bones,

'A troll on Halloween, what's next? A bloody Basilisk in the drains?'

"SILENCE!" Came the booming voice of Albus Dumbledore, who was fuming at being taken away from his dinner.

"Everybody will please calm down. Now prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories and teachers will follow me to the dungeons, in silence."

Professor Quirrell was only just getting up when he heard quiet hissing.

"I know of you and what you are now. You will do well to heed my warning, leave now and you will not be harmed. I will allow you and your host to leave this castle or I will destroy you. You have forty-eight hours to comply or I will come for you Tom Riddle."

The voice in Quirrell's head screamed in outrage. It was unbearable and Quirrell passed out for real this time, his nose bleeding as a result of his mind being and Terry were thankful that Penelope or Roger noticed that they had cut off from the rest of the Claws that were headed back to the tower. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They reached the second floor in time to hear a scream. A familiar scream with sent a chill down Harry's spine.

"Come on! We have to save her!" Harry said quickly and they ran into the bathroom, the boys drew their wands and threw any and all the hexes they knew. Terry being a pureblood knew of a number of hexes and Harry already having six years of education and battle experience. Most of the spells bounced off the troll's hide, which was until Harry thought of something. He aimed his wand for the troll's head and shouted at the top of his voice, "LANCEA FULGUR!" A bolt of pure white lightning struck the troll's head and it stopped him dead, he soon fell the floor with an almighty crashing noise which caved in the concrete flooring.

"W-what did y-you do?" Hermione said shakily.

"Lightning spell. Read it in Flourish and Blotts and knew it would do something. Did not anticipate it frying the poor bugger's head. Ouch." Harry said as he put his wand back into his pocket. "Are you ok Hermione? Did the troll catch you with something?" Harry said quite rapidly with worry in his eyes.

Hermione still in shock didn't notice herself blushing at Harry's worry filled look.

"I'm fine. I-I think and no it didn't get me. I wouldn't be able to say the same thing if you and Terry didn't come to my rescue." She stepped over the troll's arm and could smell the burning flesh where Harry hit the troll. She walked up to Terry and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly, much to Terry's embarrassment, then she turned to Harry and ran into his waiting arms, she held onto him for at least a minute before Terry cleared his throat.

"You do realise that we need to get the hell out of here, right? I mean Harry you already almost fried Weasley, for good reasons mind you, but still you're in enough trouble, don't wanna make it worse now do ya?"

Harry reluctantly pulled himself out of Hermione's arms; the smell of vanilla had long overridden the stench of the troll. He didn't want to let Hermione go, he still wasn't sure that she was okay, last time she didn't hug him and she definitely wasn't shaking but this time the fear was still there.

"Yeah Terry you're right. You go back to the Common Room and tell Penny that I've taken Hermione to the Hospital Wing, just tell her that, don't answer anything else just feign ignorance otherwise. Come on."

But it was too late. Professor Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall came bursting in and were taken aback by the smoking corpse of the troll and three first years who looked quite pleased with themselves. Flitwick was the first to recover from his shock and said, "What in blazes are you three doing here?"

Harry stepped forward but kept Hermione close to him by moving his arm around her shoulders.

"You see Professor after the Headmaster had sent us all back to our dorms, Terry and I had noticed that Hermione was missing from the group. We didn't have enough time to alert Penelope or Roger so we um...kinda decided to run to the bathroom where Hermione was and well we found her and I used a lightning curse against the troll, I merely wished to stun it or subdue it enough that Hermione could get herself to safety, but it looks like it was too powerful and friedhisheadcompletely." He finished quickly and quietly. Fortunately being a cat animagus Professor McGonagall heard each and every word clearly.

"So let me get this straight. You two first years thought it a good idea to run into a certain death situation. Sounds like an idea of a Gryffindor to me." Snape added and looked into Harry's eyes. Those piercing green eyes, "Tell me Mister Potter...how did you know Miss Granger was here?"

Harry suppressed a smirk; Snape had given him the opening he wanted. "Well seeing as Professor Flitwick's classroom is located on the second floor as is the library where Hermione can usually be found next to the Common Room, I deduced that she would either be in the library or somewhere on the second floor, the bathroom being the closest to the classroom and in close proximity to the library she would most likely be right here, drying her tears from the Weasel said earlier. I still stand by my earlier confession Professors; he deserved every single bit of pain I enforced upon him." Harry finished. He had to admit he felt like he was Sherlock Holmes saying all of that and with Terry following him, he would make a good Watson. If only Harry had a pipe.

'_Second note to self, get a pipe and find a place with the address of 221B. For funsies.'_

The Professors were gaping at Harry's infallible logic. Flitwick was outright laughing at Harry outwitting Snape. The boy at eleven had stones to take on the Head of Slytherin and not blink at all.

"Well I think twenty points for Messrs Boot and Potter. Well done boys. Now off you go to the Common Room all three of you." Flitwick said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Actually Professor I think Harry should take Hermione to the Hospital Wing. She was attacked by a troll not ten minutes ago. Makes sense that she should see Madam Pomprey right?" Terry said winking at Harry and Hermione, who was clinging to Harry as if her life was on the line.

"Right you are Mister Boot. Five points to Ravenclaw. Come along now I'll take you both to Poppy." Said McGonagall with a near-smile on her face. It looked like Filius was right after all. Potter and Granger were the new Lily and James in a way. Potter being the hero and Granger being the damsel in distress, Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, he didn't mind one single bit that Hermione hadn't let him go. Her death grip didn't let up until they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek twice, one for saving her and the other just because. Harry could only smile and that smile grew when Fawkes appeared out of nowhere with the best surprise. A reply no less and from the most impossible writer.

"Fawkes, did you give him a quill and ink?" He asked the bird. A nod was the reply.

"My friend I would give all the grapes in the world for this. Thank you so much."

Fawkes trilled in reply and with a flash he was gone. Harry looked down at the parchment and even though the handwriting was shaky, it didn't matter, Sirius had replied to Harry. It was the beginning of Operation: Freedom.

**Well 4049 words later we find ourselves at the end of the chapter. I would like your feedback on the courtyard and troll scenes. Chapter Five will be uploaded next Wednesday, but I will write up Chapter Five and I might begin Chapter Six while i'm at it. Have a nice day and Bank Holiday if you're reading in the UK and for the readers in the US have a nice Memorial Day. Ta Ta For Now!**


	5. Revelations and Rats

**Important Author's Note: Hi everyone! It has come to my attention, thanks to all your eagle eyes, I have left a few holes in the story. I apologise profusely to each and every one of you for this and I am rectifying this in the next few chapters. Secondly I KNOW that the Twins were third years during Stone! I'm not stupid guys and girls, this is an AU story so give me some leeway please. Thirdly if you think that this Harry is a monster then you're darn right! Voldemort killed his parents and was the reason Sirius died so of course this Harry is gonna be pissed and highly protective of Hermione! This now qualifies as a Dark! Harry story for he will use magic that is considered Dark. Fight Fire with Fire! Anyhoo here is Chapter Five. Be prepared for a Harmony moment.**

A Different Time

Chapter Five

**The Wizarding Prison of Azkaban, North Sea**

Azkaban Prison was a place you did not want find yourself, even if you were visiting and the likelihood of that was very slim. Many people had come to call it the place of abandoned souls and the people imprisoned there were truly abandoned, except one soul in particular. Sirius Black sat in his cell with a smile; he had not been forgotten like he had convinced himself ten years ago, the words repeated in Sirius' mind over and over. '_Help Is Coming. You Are Not Alone.'_ When he saw those first words he knew it was from Remus, his old friend must have had a hard time getting a letter through to Azkaban. After all what owl would deliver to the biggest traitor in modern magical history? But hope did not come in the shape of an owl; it came in the form of an old acquaintance, Dumbledore's Phoenix. The Dementors in proximity to Sirius' cell screamed in horror as a song of hope could be heard for all to hear. Most of the prisoners screamed in pain but Sirius Black did not. He was pure of heart and he was a true light wizard. Fawkes handed Sirius the letter and he read with trepidation at first, again and again his eyes darted to Fawkes with disbelief. But at the end of the letter it did not say Remus or Moony it was signed by the one person Sirius was not expecting. His own god-son had written him and told him that he was right now formulating plans to capture the real traitor and get Sirius out of the nightmare tower. When Sirius finished reading the letter for a twentieth time Fawkes again handed him something, a vial and a note.

_Sirius you have to drink this. It won't nice but it'll be better than the slop they must give you. It contains two main things, those are:_

_-Pepper-up Potion_

_-Food supplements_

_Two things you desperately need if the plan is to go ahead as I have designed it._

_Stay strong Padfoot_

_Harry_

_P.S The only person you can trust at this very moment is me. Don't ask me why till New Year's._

Sirius wondered what Harry meant by that, what would happen at New Year's? Why then specifically? He then drunk the vial and relished in the flavour of the potion, he didn't care if it was nice or not but for the first time in ten years he had tasted something that was nice! He fell asleep soon after dreaming of a time where he would get his girl back and they and Harry would live in peace like it should be.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

In Gryffindor, there was one name synonymous with the 'House of the Brave', that name was Weasley. Two were gone but four still remained. One had left and apparently was called up an apprentice curse-breaker whereas the other had gone to learn about dragons in Romania. The four that remained had made their mark on Gryffindor as well as their brothers. The eldest was a prefect, who abided by the rules, not that there was anything wrong with that. Then there was the Twins, the Purveyors of Destruction, and they were on a mission. Scabbers the Rat was the target and they had to find a way to get him away from Ron, who was now on the side of Pansy Parkinson after what was now called the Ravenclaw fiasco.

Ron was really milking his injuries, proclaiming that Harry had gotten lucky and it was only a matter of time that the half-blood would get what he deserved, the only person who listened was Pansy, who was now treating him as if he were made of solid gold. She followed him wherever he went and did whatever he asked her to do, within reason of course they were eleven after all, but for Ron, things couldn't be better. That was until Tuesday night when his pet went mysteriously missing. Ron had just shrugged it off like he usually did. '_Probably under my bed or something like that, there's no need to worry like Pansy says.' _He said to himself and that calmed him down straight away. Since Pansy had become his friend Ron had found that life had gotten easier. Thursday came around and Scabbers was still missing but that didn't matter, today Ron would finally be let out of the Hospital Wing. After weeks of being treated in St. Mungos and four days in Madam Pomprey's tyrannical rule he was let out. He walked into the Great Hall with Pansy at his side as he now expected. Everyone was shocked to see him alive and walking, the intensity of the attack was phenomenal and yet here stood Ron Weasley alive and well. Ron had taken the looks he was given as looks of respect for merely being here and surviving the volley of obvious dark magic that Potter had used against him. He then wondered why his dad did not want to press charges against Potter when his mum did. His mum was adamant he be thrown into Azkaban but wouldn't that affect the plan? Ron shrugged it off and continued walking down to where he usually sat.

Draco Malfoy was seething. He had seen Pansy be sorted into Gryffindor and then was told by his father to not associate with her anymore and now he saw her hanging off the arm of a blood traitor. He had to find a way to get back at Weasley for taking his girlfriend. If things went the way that they were supposed to Pansy would be in Slytherin with Draco and they would go on to be married. As much as he did not want to admit it but for the first time in his life felt lonely with Pansy, then again he had Crabbe and Goyle but they were completely useless and they certainly were not Pansy Parkinson. There had to be a way to get back at the Gryffindork but how was the question.

Meanwhile up in Ravenclaw Tower Harry was finishing up on his Charms work when he was floored by a missile that wrapped its arms around his midsection.

"Did I ever thank you for what you've done for me?" Came the muffled voice of Hermione.

Harry was too busy burying his head in Hermione's vanilla-scented hair to reply but by the time he realised Hermione had said a word Terry came down from his dorm.

"Hey Harry, I hear the Arrows beat Puddlemere yesterday. Cough up Potter." Terry said cheekily with a massive grin on his face.

Harry grunted in what almost sounded like a good Vernon impression and handed over ten gold coins to Terry.

"It was close you have to admit! Two hundred and twenty to three hundred is a pretty close call." Replied Harry.

"Yeah but at the end of the day, you lost and I won." A still grinning Terry said, "Hey Hermione are you ever going to let go of Harry?"

Hermione let go of Harry almost immediately and blushed a bright red and took a seat across from Harry. Harry wanted her next to her all the time and almost glared at Terry for interrupting a nice moment with his Hermione. That was strange for Harry, since when did he refer to Hermione as his? If anything Harry was Hermione's. Everyone in Ravenclaw would agree with that statement after all since Halloween, Harry had done everything for Hermione. The seventh years all made whipping noises when they saw Harry and Hermione together and Harry always just grinned and bowed to the crowd. Things really were better the second time around for Harry and his friends. Harry had come to the conclusion that being in Ravenclaw was better for him, he had always held back in Gryffindor due to his upbringing with Dudley, this time Harry's work truly represented his intelligence, even if he did know the entire syllabus for the next six years. Of course it did not help to have a refresher course. But Harry knew now wasn't the time to slack off. Quirrell and Voldemort had not taken his hint of leaving and were still stuttering their way through Harry's favourite lessons. The sooner Remus takes the job, the better it would be. One year at a time he reminded himself time and time again. He had so wanted to out Lockhart for a fraud and do something to Umbridge for what she had done in Harry's fifth year and for her actions during the occupation but he would bide his time.

In the realm of Avalon the Founders were looking over their charge with smiles on their faces. He had already channelled each and every one of them without him noticing, rushing in to save Hermione from a troll was enough to satisfy Gryffindor again, for Rowena she was already pleased with having Harry in her House but to use that knowledge to change things for the future brought a tear to her eye, Hufflepuff was happy to see Harry remain loyal to all his friends and to see Susan Bone safe brought about the brightest smile she could muster, then there was Salazar. He was positively giddy at Harry unleashing that kind of magic against the Weasley child, it wasn't even classified as dark; it was a manifestation of Harry's own magic lashing out at the boy who had hurt his soul-mate. Then there was the thoughts Harry was having on what to do with Pettigrew and Umbridge. Harry had already signed their death certificates and now it was only a matter of time.

"Perhaps we ought to offer some assistance, if and when Harry needs it. Saves time and effort pulling him here all the time. Not a very nice experience." Helga said.

"Helga what would you have us do?" Rowena asked. "I have already asked Helena to keep a watchful eye on him. Beyond her and us watching from here there is not much we can do. Besides in his next year he'll have the moon child join his circle of friends. She can do better than us; do remember she does see things no-one since Merlin has seen."

Helga nodded solemnly, she did not want Harry or anyone for that matter to come to harm but alas how would a person learn if they were not hurt? Helga even in death accepted that she still had a lot to learn.

The next day Harry was walking into the Entrance Hall, after a nice fly around the castle with his Gryffindor sisters, when he saw a confrontation happen right before his eyes. Weasley and Parkinson were arguing with Malfoy.

"...so get lost you snake. We don't need you stinking up the place with your Death Eater essence, do we Pansy?" The voice of Ron Weasley was unmistakable. So he had survived after all, what a shame. Harry then noticed that Pansy looked torn between Ron and Malfoy. She could not make the decision, everyone had heard that she was Ron's girlfriend of sorts but Harry knew what she was doing. It mirrored her actions in the previous timeline when she followed Malfoy around like a lost puppy now this time she was following Weasley. But from the look on Malfoy's face he wanted Parkinson around this time.

"Y-yeah you're right R-Ron. We should get out of here. Maybe we might catch something evil from Dra... I mean this slimy snake." Pansy quivered and ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Now look what you've done! You made her cry! You good-for-nothing snake!" Shouted Ron for all to hear.

Harry decided enough was enough and stepped out from the shadows so that Ron could see him clearly. He cleared his throat just in case and Malfoy and Ron saw Harry standing there with an evil looking smirk on his face. Ron's eyes widened in fear and he ran in the opposite direction of Harry. Harry laughed at the retreating figure of a Gryffindor.

"House of the Brave indeed," laughed Harry with a tear running down his cheek, "I thought you lions weren't scared of anything."

Harry then walked off whistling a jolly tune into the Great Hall for a nice spot of lunch, after all scaring Gryffindors did deserve a reward. Hermione soon joined him and groaned loudly.

"I take it there's something wrong?" Harry asked not even having to look at Hermione.

"Well... yes. Actually something is bothering me. I keep getting thoughts about if something would be worth hiding here in Hogwarts." Hermione replied.

The warning lights flared up in Harry's head and he turned his head so quickly his neck cracked.

"How long have you been having these thoughts? It's very important you answer that question Hermione?" Harry said quickly with worry in his eyes.

"Well if I have to recall it was around about the time I stayed in the Hospital Wing after the troll incident." Hermione said while blushing. She still could not grasp the fact that Harry had saved her.

Harry smiled briefly at Hermione's reddening cheeks and hugged her with one arm much to her embarrassment.

"Hermione did the Headmaster visit you that night after Poppy sent me back to the Tower that night?" Harry continued.

"Now that you mention it Harry yes! Yes he was there, he asked me a few questions and then he waved his wand to help me sleep through the night. Why are you asking if Professor Dumbledore was there?"

But by the time Hermione finished her sentence Harry sped off. Did she say something wrong? Was it the Headmaster? Did he do something to Harry? She wondered to herself.

Harry was incensed; Dumbledore wanted the Stone to be found after all. If Harry found it that would mean that the Stone had to be destroyed and Nicolas Flamel along with his wife would die. But why was that important? What was so important about the Stone and the Flamels apart from the Stone's creation? Was it linked to Harry? Were the Flamels a link to Harry possibly? Harry continued running and by the time he reached the seventh floor he was gasping for breath. He trekked on and reached the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy all the while saying to himself, '_I need to talk to Rowena.'_

He rushed into the room and there stood Rowena Ravenclaw in front of him.

"Yes, my child? What's the matter Harry?" She asked worriedly

"Rowena you have to help me. Dumbledore's got to Hermione. He's got her thinking about the Stone. With his compulsion charm and her mindset even I won't be able to stop her doing something about this. I need your help; you gave me instant occlumency shields. I realised when I stared Snape down the first time, he didn't even leave an impression. But anyway I was wondering if you could do the same for Hermione. Please help her; I can't lose her to Dumbledore." Harry said nearly in tears. If he lost Hermione then that would be it for him. He'd have nothing to fight for suddenly that image of his future son and daughter looked farther away than ever before. For the first time Harry doubted himself and his abilities, he should have stayed with her and made sure the Headmaster did not even raise a thought about putting a compulsion charm on her. The old guilt-ridden Harry was leaking through more and more and Harry soon found himself on the floor crying.

"Harry get up and stop crying. It is not your fault. This was unavoidable. Could you watch Hermione twenty-four hours a day and before you say yes, remember this, you will eventually grow weary and would need sleep and food. What then? Hermione would be vulnerable. Now get up off that floor and listen to me."

Harry never had his mother to talk to him like this so he imagined that this was the closest to an accosting he would get.

"I cannot help Hermione like I helped you. Remember that it was the effort of all four of us that we brought you into Avalon. We don't have it in us to do that again and send her back. Time travel is extremely difficult especially with you. We had to destroy that entire timeline; we would have to do that again if we intervened. I'm truly sorry Harry, but for now this is the best we can do." Rowena finished and she waved her hand over Harry's face.

"What I have given you is everything I know about curse-breaking and well it's a lot, since occlumency helps sort your mind you should find it relatively easy to find the correct spell to break the charm. I am sorry Harry but this is the best that can be done. Oh and if you ever fall to the floor in a blubbering mess I'll have Salazar taunt you about it from now to the end of time."

Harry and Rowena laughed and bowed to one another. It was not until Harry came out of the Room of Requirement till he realised what Dumbledore had. The Elder Wand. But to get it Harry would need to dispossess him of the wand, a very difficult thing to do against one of the most powerful wizards of the twentieth century, easily said than done.

Harry found Hermione in the Common Room reading her copy of Hogwarts: A History. Thanking the fates that the Room was empty he called out to Hermione and stunned her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hermione. It's for your own good my love." Harry bent over and kissed her softly on the lips and raised his wand.

"Runis Exertius Lunis." He said five times and a pink-like glow enveloped Hermione. After two minutes the glow dissipated and Hermione woke with a start. She opened her eyes to see Harry's green eyes looking down on her.

"Don't ask anything yet. Just trust me okay? Everything is going to be just fine. Now the explanation...well the Headmaster put a compulsion charm on you." Harry said slowly. He raised a hand to stop Hermione from talking and continued on, he realised now he would have to come clean.

"I believe...no I know he has the Philosophers' Stone hidden in Hogwarts somewhere. The compulsion you were under was to find it, which would then bring it under the attention of me. My best friend pouring herself into looking for something specific was bound to catch my attention and it did. But it didn't work out the way the old man thought it would. I asked a friend for help and my friend gave me a spell that would break the charm on you. Obviously he obliviated you after placing the charm on you, I had to stun you to break it. Now listen closely a few months before I was born I have reason to believe that Dumbledore faked a prophecy reading. It involved two people. Tom Riddle or more commonly known now as Voldemort, don't kid yourself Hermione I merely destroyed his body at the cost of my own parents, now the other person involved would be a child born as the seventh month of that year died and on as July ended two magical children of provenance were born. They were Neville Longbottom who's in Gryffindor and me. The child would be marked by Riddle and therefore be his equal somehow but the marked child will have a power that Riddle doesn't know of and here's the kicker the prophecy said that neither can live while the other survives..." Harry couldn't finish as Hermione flung herself round Harry and held onto him with all her might. She would not lose Harry. He meant too much to her, it would not be fair if Harry was taken away from her. She poured every morsel of love into her hold she could. Harry would not die if she had anything to say about it. She could not understand it but something in her told her to stand by him throughout the rest of their lives, Hermione needed him but what she did not realise was that Harry needed Hermione more than anything else in the known universe. For Harry, Hermione was his universe. Without her there would be no Harry Potter.

"Mione...he's not dead. He's leeching off of Quirrell somehow, I don't quite understand it myself but you do realise that I have to face him. Even if this prophecy is a fake, Voldemort is my enemy. I may be an eleven year old kid but I owe him a lifetime of payback. He is the reason my life before Hogwarts, before you, was utter hell. I will do whatever it takes to defeat him. He killed my parents because of Dumbledore and Dumbledore put you at risk. Voldemort is after the Stone and if the old man wanted you to find it well that would have put you at risk. That's out of line. They're both my enemies as of now. Voldemort took my parents and Dumbledore's the reason plus he raised his wand to you. The battle lines are drawn now Hermione. I will make them pay for what they've done. I will avenge my parents and if anyone should get in my way then Morgana herself help them cos I'll take them down. But it won't just be me. We're gonna need help, and a lot of it. You with me?"

By the time Harry had finished Hermione's eyes were dry and wide with surprise. She knew from what she was told that Harry did not take attacks lightly, Ronald Weasley was evidence enough but this was an outright confession to kill people.

"I'm with you Harry." Came a voice. It was not Hermione's for she could not make one sound. The voice belonged to a boy, that boy happened to be Terry Boot.

"Voldemort killed my dad in the War. But what he's done to you is revolting. You can count on me to follow you wherever. I swear we'll avenge them. Both of us. Besides without me, you wouldn't get past the first Death Eater."

All three laughed. Harry shook Terry's hand and they smiled and nodded to each other. There was one friendship that would be written about for years to come. But then there was one that was written throughout the rest of time.

"I don't know why I'm saying this. But I guess it's because how much I care about you, both of you. You two saved my life when I thought no-one would come. I really thought I would die last month but you came to my rescue and fried that troll. Harry, before I came to Hogwarts I had no friends, it's as a result of me being into books so much. I got teased a lot and when I came here I thought the same would happen again and when that Weasley boy said those things it brought back everything but you were there for me. So yes Harry James Potter, I'm with you and by the way Terry for your information you wouldn't even be able to raise your wand without me." Hermione said with fresh tears running down her face. Harry rubbed them off with his thumbs and held Hermione with the biggest smile he could muster. When Harry let go of Hermione she noticed that he too had tears running down his cheeks so she mirrored his actions.

"Well I guess that we're a trio then. Anyway I've been writing to one of my parents' friends Remus Lupin. He's on our side. There's another that's on our side and that's Sirius, actually speaking of Sirius, I gotta check on the Twins. They should have gotten the rat by now. I'll see them tomorrow. I think we can count on them too. I also have a few friends in high places that should help out when they can. But for now we need to build up a force. I may not like it but we will lose people as far as I'm concerned the War isn't finished. It's on a break. We just need time."

"What about the Stone? We can't leave a priceless artefact like that lying in Dumbledore's hands." Terry said.

"You leave that to me. I'll handle it sometime this month. Then I'll send it back to Flamel with a suggestion he merely keep it near him." Harry said.

"So let me get this straight. Three first year Ravenclaws, along with a pair of twins and two pranksters, are plotting a war against two of the most powerful wizards in modern times?" Hermione said giggling.

"Yep, pretty much sums it up. But it won't just be us, the Weasley Twins and Marauders. Remember my dear that by the time we're ready to take on either of the two we'll probably have an army." Harry said who then burst out laughing at Hermione's blush. It was almost too easy to get Hermione to blush.

Terry then turned to Harry with a confused look, "Harry mate, you know how Sirius is your Godfather?"

"Yeah Terry, what's your point?"

"Well, wouldn't you have a Godmother?" Terry asked in return.

"Well actually some parents only name a Godfather or Godmother; they don't always pick out both. But you know I've never checked, might be worth looking in to now that you mention it. I'll ask Remus if he knows anything about if I have a Godmother or not. If I did and she's alive well...let's just say Dumbledore will have hell to pay if it turns out that I do have one and she's alive." Harry then saw the looks of confusion on his friends' faces and told them that he was supposed to go to Sirius if his parents died and now it turned out that he would then go to his Godmother. I wonder who it could be."

The newly-founded Trio then realised they had been talking for nearly four hours and all went off to sleep.

"So do you have the rat?" Harry asked the twins.

"Yes in fact..." Began Fred

"We do Mister Potter." Ended George

"Well done gentlemen. Oh by the way I was wondering if you could lend me the Marauders' Map. Need to keep an eye on someone." Harry said winking at the twins who grinned mischievously back at Harry.

"I do believe we have corrupted Harrikins, Forge." Said Fred laughing.

"Indubitably Gred, it seems we have been a terrible influence." Replied George.

George handed a box over to Harry and winked quickly. Harry could have danced in triumph. Now Operation: Freedom had reached the pinnacle. Harry found Susan walking with a prefect who looked awfully familiar.

"Susan I'm glad I found you. I need you to get your aunt over here as soon as she can. Tell her it's a Code Three emergency, she'll know what it mean." He said while adding silently, '_If what Remus told me is still used.'_

"Course Harry, I'll write to her now. Oh this is our seventh year prefect Tonks. Tonks this is Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. He knew she looked familiar but this Tonks didn't have bright pink or mousy brown hair, she had electric blue hair tied into a ponytail.

"Nice to meet you Tonks, I don't suppose your mum is Andromeda and your dad is Ted Tonks?" Asked Harry with a knowing smile.

"Y-Yeah that's them. How did you know that?" Tonks replied she was obviously shocked at Harry Potter knowing who her parents were.

"Well if you wanna know, I see your dad do the muggle news at six and I know of your mum because well her history. She is a Black after all." He raised his hand to interrupt the coming rant that was headed in Harry's direction. "Before you explode, I know of what happened. I myself have a history with the Black family, I believe my grandmother was Dorea Black and she married Charlus Potter whose son is James Charlus and that's my dad. So I have a bit of history. I guess that makes us related in a way. I'm Andromeda's second cousin. Oh dear god I'm related to Sirius after all."

Tonks gasped at the name of Sirius. Her mother had told her that Sirius betrayed James and Lily.

"Oh yeah that kinda reminds me. He's innocent. Got framed, it's a long story. Either Sirius or I will tell you and your mum. Have her write to me by the way. Be nice to hear from my cousin. Well ladies I must bid you adieu, for I am needed in the Owlery."

Amelia Bones had just brought her lunch out when Susan's owl Kerry came flying in.

"Kerry? What has she done now? I swear to Merlin she keeps me busier then my job."

She opened the letter and read,

_Hi Aunty,_

_First off I have not done anything so stop your moaning. Anyway you remember my letter about Harry Potter wanting to talk to you well he says it's a sort-of emergency, he said to me to mention to you that it was a Code Three; I really don't understand your Auror talk. But in other news nothing has happened that's really troubling. It's actually weirdly calm. I don't like it; it's kind of freaky in a way._

_Write back soon_

_Love Suzie._

_P.S if you could give Kerry some water that'd be great._

In the official Auror Codes and Callsigns Book, a Code Three stood for one thing. The immediate attention of the current Minister of Magic and Head of the DMLE along with the Master Head Auror. It was only to be called when the Ministry was compromised from within. If Harry Potter knew of a possible Code Three then in no way would Amelia Bones ignore it.

"Clara have Aurors Moody and Scrimgeour meet me in Hogsmeade now. Declare it an emergency and then go home. Take the rest of the day off. Go straight home you hear me? Don't stop anywhere."

"Y-Yes Ma'am, straight home." Clara replied.

Amelia wrote a memo addressed to Fudge and set off to the Apparition Point.

The two Aurors and Amelia waited for five minutes before Fudge appeared. She beckoned them to walk to Hogwarts. When they reached the Entrance Hall they realised it was dinner time. The doors to the Grand Hall opened and the four adults stormed forward.

"I need Susannah Bones and Harry Potter to come with me immediately."

Those were the only words Amelia Bones said before taking the two children into an empty classroom leaving Dumbledore spluttering in disbelief.

"Mister Potter I have come here this evening as my niece told me you have ordered a Code Three be sounded."

Harry was not one to waste time and he could see that neither was the elder Bones woman.

"Madam I have it under good authority that the Ministry for a very long time now has been influenced by Death Eaters. Could I request you lock the door with every spell you know?" Amelia did so and nodded for Harry to continue. He silently casted a Muffliato around the room much to the surprise of both Aurors and both Bones women.

"Master Aurors, Madam Bones, I have asked a Code Three be sounded for I believe the Minister himself is being influenced by Lucius Malfoy. Don't ask me how but I know all three of you know he was lying about the supposed Imperius he was put under during the War. He is a Death Eater and is very loyal to Voldemort's cause." Harry's respect for Madam Bones rocketed up when she neither flinched nor twitched at the name of Voldemort. The same however could not be said by Scrimgeour who flinched quite clearly. "I have also reason to believe Sirius Orion Black was framed. Make no mistake Madam Peter Pettigrew is very much alive and he is in my pocket. You see during their Hogwarts years James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black became illegal animagi. They are still unregistered to this day; Peter's form was a rat. Auror Scrimgeour if I could ask you to perform a revealing charm and you Auror Moody to stun him as hard as you can."

Harry opened the box and threw the rat down on the floor, an act that made Susan snigger and Harry to wink at her. The revealing spell was cast and the rat morphed into a man who soon was sent flying across the room thanks to an obviously over-powered stunner.

"There he is. Peter Pettigrew for arrest Madam Bones for the charge of being an illegal animagus and being a Death Eater."

**There you have it. The end of Chapter Five. I feel I should mention that time will skip from here on out. This is not a day by day account of Harry's new life. Unless you want a load of chapters full of nonsense. Chapter Six will be uploaded soon. Ta Ta For Now and Have a Nice Day!**


	6. Walking to War

**Surprise! ShadowPhoenix96 here again! Now because I love all of you that have read A Different Time I decided to give you Chapter Six. But first I would like to thank Shadowhound1, without him all of you would not have this to read! Also thank you to ElizabethAnneSoph who had given me amazing reviews and has supplied me with a great number of ideas! Next to Red Phoenix Dragon who has gave me a number of suggestions of how to go about the story! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy Chapter Six!**

A Different Time

Chapter Six

Harry and Susan saw off Amelia and her two Aurors as they dragged Pettigrew along. They returned to the Great Hall where Dumbledore was waiting and he looked less than pleased.

"Mister Potter and Miss Bones, please would you tell me why the Director pulled you out of the Great Hall?" He said in that grand-fatherly tone.

Harry was about to reply when Susan took charge, "Headmaster what goes on between my Aunt, Harry and I is our own business. I don't recall ever saying your name in that sentence. You are the Headmaster of course and I respect that Sir." Susan almost spat at the word Sir which caused Harry to snigger. "But what goes on between our two families is our business." Susan then smiled brightly at Harry and walked over to the Hufflepuff table where most were gaping at Susan who looked on in triumph. Harry smirked and sat down next to Hermione and continued eating as if nothing had ever happened.

Dumbledore was appalled. This little girl had the gall to stare him down and call him out? He had expected Pomona to reprimand the girl but she had kept quiet and now was acting as if nothing had even happened. What was going on in his school? The Bones girl was just like her Aunt and that was trouble. He had already seen Harry befriend her and he always kept her close for some reason. He seemed to hold Granger and Bones along with Boot with him at all times these days. Then Dumbledore remembered what he had done to the Granger girl the night of the troll attack. Perhaps they were looking for the Stone; he then convinced himself that he had performed the compulsion charm so well on the Ravenclaw girl that the plan had accelerated faster then he originally thought. His stern look then morphed into one full of excitement.

The next morning Harry visited Hagrid and asked him to tell him more about his parents. Hagrid then told him he'd have something to give to Harry for Christmas. Harry smiled brightly, he knew what it was, and he had missed looking at the book of pictures of his parents. He then promised himself to ask someone about his grandparents and it struck him. There was one person who knew them personally and had been treated as family by his grandparents, Sirius. When he walked into the Entrance Hall Director Bones was standing there talking to Tonks about Auror Training. When Amelia noticed Harry was standing there she smiled at him and handed him a letter. Amelia had after two weeks finally got the hearing to declare Sirius was innocent. Harry looked at the date: _**The Hearing will be held in Courtroom Eleven on Friday 14**__**th**__** November 1991.**_

Harry in a moment of pure joy jumped for joy and hugged Tonks tightly who was also ecstatic and then Harry hugged Amelia tightly and kissed her on the cheek as he went up on his tiptoes. Tonks laughed herself into tears seeing the Director of the DMLE blush as red as her hair.

"Well that's both the Bones' women I've got to blush. I wonder Tonksie _Metamorphagi_ can hide their blushes so I wonder what it'll take to break you..." Harry said and he skipped away cackling leaving two astounded women behind thinking the exact same thing.

'_Harry Potter is insane.'_

Harry was still laughing to himself as he walked down the second floor corridor but he soon stopped when he heard insults being thrown. The voices further gained Harry's attention as he made his way to the source of the sound.

Draco Malfoy was minding his own business for once. Ever since Pansy had run off crying all those days ago he felt like it was his fault. He had sunk into a silent depression; he only ate and attended classes. When Snape had asked what had him like this he could only reply with family troubles, this excuse had only lasted a day when Snape had again confronted him and it took Draco having to almost beg for his godfather to back off. Malfoy was further contemplating his situation when he heard the voice of Ronald Weasley beckon him.

Draco didn't listen to what the idiot had to say. His eyes remained on Pansy's who could not bear to return his gaze. Draco was about to turn in the opposite direction to walk away from his former friend when Weasley decided to put his foot in his mouth again.

"Hey snake boy don't you walk away from me. You should know your place amongst your betters, a lot like your mum right? She was a Black so I hear. Death Eaters the lot of them, that's what they are."

Warning lights flashed in Pansy's head, she knew that insulting his mother was incentive enough for Draco to use his most powerful curses. She watched as Draco drew his wand and aimed it right between Weasley's eyes that now looked on in fear.

"If you ever even mention my mother...I'll get Potter to fry your blood-traitor arse and I'll be sure to invite my mother along to watch. I'd love to hear you scream again like a little girl, no actually I got the perfect word for you Weasel, you would scream like a little **Pansy!**" He spat the last word.

"Sorry to interrupt. But I heard my name and...Oh Parkinson and Weasley...what have you done now?" Harry sighed.

Draco saw his advantage and took it with everything he had.

"Well Potter I was about to hex Pansy and his girlfriend here and by Pansy I mean Weasley. Fancy using that lightning trick on him again?" Draco laughed.

"Ah sorry Malfoy, to use that I have to feel angry to do that again, though the idea is tempting. Parkinson I suggest you take your leaning post and take him somewhere that is not anywhere within our sight. Perhaps to your own Tower and here's a suggestion stay there, no-one should have to look upon either of your faces any longer then they would have to. I already feel sorry for the Lions that have to eat with motor-mouth here and listen to your simpering voice all night. To tell the truth I think that's what the Cruciatus would feel like. Off you go now." Harry waved the pair off with his hand lazily. Parkinson getting the thinly-veiled threat dragged Ron in the other direction. Harry then turned to Draco and smirked, "You know I had thought you would be like Parkinson when we met on the train, I've had a while to think about it and well I'd like to take you up on your offer Mister Malfoy."

Harry extended his hand out to Draco and he took it quickly.

"So your mother is a Black I hear."

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly and replied with a sharp nod.

"Well I guess we're related then!" Draco's eyes widened in surprise, "Yes, you see my grandmother was born Dorea Black and married Charlus Potter who then had a son by name of James Charlus Potter and then I was born. I will never tire of talking about that, always is fun to talk about family history. Anyway enough about my Grandparents, if you could ask your mother to attend a court session on the fourteenth of his month. It shall be most illuminating, I promise."

"I will do just that tonight. Well if I may be so bold as to call you Harry, I have to go. I'm going to the library to read up on defensive stuff." Draco said smiling at his new friend.

Harry deciding to act crazy once more replied, "Good word that is, stuff. Sums up a lot of...well stuff. Bye Draco."

Another person then thought Harry Potter was insane.

"Harry what are you going to do about Quirrell? It's not going to be good for anyone especially you if someone with Riddle in the back of his head." Hermione had said pulling Harry out of his meditation session.

Harry, Hermione and Terry had decided to call Voldemort by his real name so as to not put anyone in a fit of fear.

"You're right. I'm going to try something tonight. Terry spread the word to the Lions and Puffs and 'Mione you take the Claws and Snakes, tell them to keep calm tonight no matter what happens and to not interfere with me or what happens tonight. If what I suspect is correct I'll be able to take down two birds with one stone tonight." Harry said with a passive face.

Hermione and Terry were about to set off when Hermione turned round to face Harry who had again closed his eyes to meditate.

"Harry, did you call me Mione?" She asked.

"Yes I certainly did my dear." With his eyes still closed he couldn't see the blush emerge on Hermione's face nor could he see the smile that had appeared on her face at being called dear by Harry. "I think it's cute, just like you. Now off with you girlie, I have to prepare for later. I'll be on the seventh floor if you want to find me."

And before Hermione or Terry could ask Harry what was on the seventh floor he was gone. Hermione then blurted out something she instantly regretted.

"I like Harry Potter."

Hermione silently cursed herself as Terry teased in a friendly way about some antics Harry and her would get up to in a tree. She couldn't maintain her glare at Terry when he impersonated Harry's voice poorly.

Harry was walking up the stairs when someone called his name, he noticed who it was as soon as he heard Hannah's voice calling from further down. It could only be Susan.

"Alright Suzie?" Harry asked.

Though her face had turned red from the running up the stairs after Harry it didn't stop her cheeks going even redder then they already were, much to the pleasure of Harry who laughed when he noticed her reaction.

"Terry said something was happening tonight and I was wondering if you needed any help, not from me per say but from someone higher up?"

Anyone with common sense would know that the person that Susan was talking to was Amelia who had written to Harry saying she would be at Harry's disposal should he run into any problems. She had even included a few examples for Harry, they included problems with grease or if he had any trouble understanding people talking and then there was something to do with goats with big noses. Harry had to love her sense of humour, he had wished that Amelia was his godmother but that could wait for a while. Sirius and Quirrell were the main priorities for now.

"I already sent someone a message about a few problems that they could help out on." Harry said. He waved at Hannah who smiled brightly. Hannah was one fan girl Harry did not mind one bit, she just was a friend and that suited them both just fine. Though she was always usually the first to hug Harry whenever she saw him. He met her with a hug and gave Susan a quick one-armed hug before finally setting off for the Room of Requirement.

Night fell on Hogwarts Castle and the word had gotten out amongst the students of the school that something was to happen on this very night that would shake the very foundations of Hogwarts. The teachers had seen and heard students whispering about something but it could have meant anything. They had no idea it involved Harry Potter and him facing the Dark Lord again. Harry had shut himself up in the Room of Requirement all afternoon and evening. He sought out the counsel of the Founders and they offered their assistance where it would prove beneficial. Harry knew that he could just end Quirrell with his touch but when he did that he drained himself almost completely. That would not happen. He would not fall victim to Voldemort ever again and tonight Harry would make Voldemort fall victim to him. Hedwig found Harry easily thanks to her bond with her human, she handed him a letter and he smiled brightly when he finished reading it.

_**Dear Mister Potter,**_

_**Master Auror Moody and I are awaiting your signal as you are reading this. You will find attached to this a note. This note signed by myself, Auror Moody along with Minister Fudge (Don't ask me how) will enable you to use any spell you deem necessary to neutralise the threat and yes this does include the Unforgivables but if not for me, for Susanna and Miss Granger do not use them unless it is your last resort. Please be safe Harry.**_

_**Amelia Bones**_

Harry knew to use any of those three would jeopardise a lot of the relationships he had made. Harry grabbed his robe from the hook he had placed it upon and put it on. He took a deep breath and made his way to the Great Hall.

The doors sensing someone was there opened and he walked slowly in. His eyes stayed on the space in front of him. The Hall knew now that whatever was happening had to do with Harry. Harry found Penelope smiling at him; he smiled back and kissed her on the cheek. He then reached Hermione and Terry. He shook Terry's hand and Terry then pulled him in for a brotherly hug. Terry did not say anything; he merely nodded and sat back down. The Hall watched on as Harry stood in front of Hermione. Silence reigned throughout the Hall and student along with teacher watched Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry began in a whispered voice, this moment was for them only, "I want you to know something. If on the chance I don't make this and don't say anything please, it'll only hurt more, if I don't make it I want you to know something. I have to confess that my feelings for you go far beyond that of friends. I don't know whether or not this is love but I know this. I would like at some point to take you to dinner. Just us, I know a place where it can just be us."

Hermione was in tears and couldn't bear to look into Harry's eyes. The eyes she now knew that she wanted to look into forever. She knew of Harry's life with his relatives and how they had made him emotionally stunted. She knew she just didn't like him. She loved him. The words brought joy and also pain and sorrow to her heart. She wouldn't be able to go on if Harry died in front of her tonight. Harry held her chin with his hand and granted her the wish she had wanted fulfilled for a long time, he kissed her for what felt like an eternity. That felt nice for Hermione, an eternity with Harry. Harry and Hermione. Harry moved away from Hermione's lips and he almost could taste the treacle tart. Another thing they shared, a passion for treacle tart. Their relationship in the past timeline was based upon friendship, loyalty and treacle.

"Blimey. Here we go then. See you round Hermione Granger."

**I know! I'm a villain! cue evil laugh Chapter Seven will be out shortly. Don't fret everyone. As always if you like hit the review button and share your views. I have reached a decision concerning Harry's Godmother and it will be... revealed soon. Ta Ta For Now and Be Champions!**


	7. Shall We Not Revenge

**Well I'm still alive! Yes it's me! Hello! After the cliffhanger in the last chapter (MUAHAHAHA) I decided that I would give you what you wanted people! YES HERE IT IS! Btw chapter eight will be it for first year! Yes I am moving onwards people. Shout outs go to my friends Catheryn and Maxine who are amazing and to my brother who I know is loving this! Plus Red Phoenix Dragon if you're reading this, you are a godsend sir! My hat goes off to you! Anyhoo, Chapter Seven!**

A Different Time

Chapter Seven

Harry turned to face the Professors who all looked confused and rather put out that they did not know what the students knew but one thing was for sure, Harry Potter was involved.

"Mister Potter, perhaps you would share some light on what is going on?" Dumbledore said with his usual annoying tone.

Harry ignored Dumbledore completely and looked to Quirrell, their eyes locked and Harry used what skills he had in Legilimency, Rowena had only given him the strongest Occlumency shields which Harry thanked her for every day he came across Snape or Dumbledore. Harry finally disengaged his hypnotic gaze and Quirrell was livid or to be specific, the creature sharing his body was livid. Voldemort or what was left of him ordered Quirrell to destroy the child, after all he was a mere first year against a Death Eater. Quirrell walked round to face Harry and then a voice as cold as winter was heard throughout the Hall.

"Let me see the boy Quirrell."

Quirrell hesitated for just a moment before unravelling his turban. The Professors saw perhaps the most nightmarish thing they would see for the rest for their natural lives. Lord Voldemort was on the back of Quirrell's head! They had meetings with the man; they had even drunk tea together. Quirrell turned and he faced the Professors with a blank stare as if he was not even there while Harry and Voldemort faced each other once again.

"Harry Potter. See what I have become thanks to you? All those years ago in Godric's Hollow have haunted me I must admit. It does shock one when a mere baby deflects the Killing Curse and lives." Voldemort's voice sent shivers down everyone's spines. Many of the students were in tears and were having trouble accepting their deaths at the hands of the Dark Lord himself.

"But now Potter, I will avenge myself upon you. I will live while you die at my hand."

Harry had not said a word. He stood still maintaining eye contact with his sworn enemy with an emotionally expression. As soon as Godric's Hollow was mentioned Harry heard screaming in his head and evil laughter followed by the green light that had stalked him all his life. He shook the memory off still said nothing and kept his face emotionless. That was until he started laughing. Everyone in the Hall began to think that Harry had finally accepted he was insane.

"You know Riddle, for someone who was said to be amongst the top students in his year and being the Dark Lord and all, you are the best. You know why? 'Cause you're so thick! You're Mr. Thick Thick Thickety Thickface from Thicktown. Thickania! ... And so's your dad! You think that Unicorn blood will help you? Well that's another cursed life for you and let's not forget the almighty plan of capturing the Philosopher's Stone! Well guess what Tom? It's not here. As in not in Hogwarts, hell it's not even in this country. You'll never find it; I've even taken the liberty of obliviating myself so as to hide the location from myself along with half-dead Dark Lord Wannabes and meddling old Headmasters. So consider your master plan a fail Sir. Think about that everyone! Harry Potter the first year Ravenclaw outsmarting Tom Riddle. Oh sorry I forgot to mention Tom Marvolo Riddle is in fact Voldemort, big shock I know Fred!"

To say Riddle was angry would be an understatement; he wanted to destroy everything and everyone in sight. He would start with the brat who dared to meddle with his plans; it was finally time to right the wrong.

"Potter you have angered me for the last time! Prepare to die!"

Quirrell turned to face Harry, his eyes had turned a dark red, and his expression was a snarl full of hatred and contempt.

"Wait a sec Tom or Quirinus or whatever the hell you are, if we're going to do this then this remains between myself and you. No one else needs to die tonight. They are innocent in this. I, Harry Potter, challenge Quirinus Quirrell and Tom Riddle to a duel. To the winner go the spoils of war. By my wand and magic, so mote it be."

Quirrell-mort, as Harry decided to dub it, repeated the procedure and magical shields emerged surrounding the two combatants.

'_Now Hermione will be safe, here we go again.'_ Was the last thought in Harry's mind before he went in his battle mode, as he liked to call it.

Harry noticed that Voldemort was not using his wand so this time no Priori Incantatum would stop this battle.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Screamed Quirrell-mort.

Harry rolled to his left as fast as he could and returned fire with his now trademark spell.

"LANCEA FULGUR!"

A bolt of white and blue lightning soared towards his enemy who raised his most powerful shield but the bolt managed to still singe Quirrell-mort's robes, he growled in anger and used another Killing Curse after another and again and again Harry dodged and ducked the spells. He continued firing lightning bolts and soon they hit each other with a bludgeoning curse, both were sent flying and bounced of the shield wall. Hermione screamed Harry's name in worry and fear that her Harry would fall to Voldemort.

Quirrell-mort saw his advantage, if he couldn't use the Killing Curse against Potter then perhaps the girl. Her desperate screams for Harry were obviously that of a friend or perhaps something closer, it didn't matter, he would use this advantage to the fullest. Knowing what Pettigrew had said about James Potter and his mudblood perhaps the same could be said for their son.

"Silence you mudblood. Your hero is dead now. Accept it before I kill you and all the others like you. I'll be doing the world a favour by ridding the Earth of your worthless, filthy existence."

At this very moment different people had different reactions. Over on the Gryffindor table, Ron and Pansy had turned as white as a Veela's hair; they knew to say that about Hermione when Harry can hear it was the biggest mistake you could make. Susan Bones had a grin on her face, she never doubted Harry's capabilities, besides she knew it wasn't the real Voldemort at least not with a body of his own judging by her aunt's recollection and she knew what was coming next. Over on the Slytherin side, not as many people were cheering on for the Dark Lord to kill Potter, in fact it was the exact opposite. Harry would not believe what sort of impact he had made by befriending three Slytherins, especially when one of those was Draco Malfoy, word of that had gotten around pretty fast. They may have stuck to their beliefs which Harry conceded to, after all it was each to their own, he only asked that they never say that specific word ever and they all knew the consequences should they even mutter it. On Ravenclaw however Hermione would see for the second time the raw power of Harry James Potter, the boy who killed a troll with one spell and now was fighting Voldemort to a draw until now.

The bewitched sky reacted as everyone knew it would. A familiar yet uncomfortable chill filled the air, silence fell across the Hall and all that could be heard was the cackling of Quirrell and Voldemort. The sky flashed red as it was split by crack of lightning; it was a truly awe-inspiring thing to see. Quirrell-mort looked up in amazement, even after all these years Hogwarts never ceased to amaze him.

"It isn't Hogwarts that's doing it Riddle. It's me."

Harry's voice had suddenly changed; it became that cold unforgiving voice that one Weasley had become very familiar with.

Riddle could only stand and watch as Harry stood up with red and black lightning fizzling around Harry's hands. Anyone with a brain would know that if anyone were to be hit by the lethal lightning there would be nothing left but ash. Harry raised his right hand and from his fingertips the lightning rushed out a loud crack made everyone jump. The lightning hit Quirrell-mort with all the force of a meteor falling to Earth. He screamed in pain and immediately begged for mercy. This stopped Harry, much to the relief of Dumbledore.

"Mercy? You dare beg for mercy Riddle? You want mercy. How laughable. Did you ever show my father mercy? No. You did not. You just used the Killing Curse and left him and what about my mother Riddle? The woman who begged for mercy much like you are now, Lily Potter begged for mercy and you know it, but all you did was berate her and laugh as you struck her down. Let me tell you Riddle, I haven't even begun with you. From here on, I'll plague your dreams, I'll bring you pain and suffering, and I will destroy everything you hold dear. You wanna know why? Because you did it to me, payback is a real bitch. Prick us do we not bleed, wrong us shall we not revenge? I was fine with just frying your half-dead carcass but now? Oh no. You see you have now signed your death warrant Riddle, by using that vulgar name and directing the insult to my girlfriend and for using the same word for my mother, I'm going to kill you Tom Riddle and you will lose everything."

By the end of the speech Harry was near screaming at the top of his voice. Fury was pouring out of his eyes and just when he thought he was mad enough, he heard the second most annoying voice.

"Mister Potter, that's enough. Yes what Quirinus has done is evil but Voldemort is controlling him. See past the spirit of the Dark Lord and see the man Quirinus is. Spare him. For the Greater Good my boy."

An emotionless cold laugh was heard and it was not Voldemort who it had come from, he was still groaning in pain with smoke rising from him, it came from Harry.

"Headmaster, what Quirrell has done is willingly allowed his master's spirit to inhabit him and feed off his own life force. There is no reversal to this. Therefore the only course of action is to destroy the body. Only then will Riddle be vulnerable. Surely you of all people would condone this. You are contradicting yourself Sir. You lead the Order of the Phoenix do you not?" A nod was his reply. "Now forgive me if I am wrong but the Order's mission is to destroy Voldemort and his minions yes?" Another nod and paling was again Dumbledore's reply. "Well then for the so-called Greater Good, Quirrell must be destroyed to allow Voldemort to be destroyed once and for all."

No one could argue with Harry's logic. It seemed that no matter how hard a person tried Harry's logic was infallible.

"It is, of course dear Headmaster, elementary." Said a smirking Harry.

Many Ravenclaws tutted or groaned or simply rolled their eyes at Harry's quotation of Sherlock Holmes, a wide grin was Harry's reply.

"But Harry you must see reason. You cannot simply kill the man. That would make you as bad as Voldemort." The quiet voice of the Headmaster somehow echoed around the Great Hall.

"Never. Liken. Me. To. That." Hissed Harry, his green eyes flaring and glowing again with power. Sparks emerged at Harry's hands, he clenched his fists and the sparks soon dissipated. No one had noticed that Quirrell was slowly crawling away from Potter. That was until Harry turned around.

"Riddle? Where in the hell do you think you're going? Lessons have started. Welcome to your Mastery Class in how to die and stay dead. Observe closely." A lot of giggles were heard along with many snorts. Quirrell-mort was rooted to the spot he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Red meet green just like before except this time things would be a bit different. Harry raised his wand and said loudly, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Gasps were heard in the split second. A lot of them coming from the Professors. The sickly-green curse exploded out of Harry's wand and moved towards Quirrell-mort. Everyone was in shock, not only had a first year used the worst of the Unforgivables but the first year was Harry Potter and Voldemort was the target. The green curse lifted Quirrell almost twenty feet in the air and he hit the floor with a crunching sound. Obviously something had snapped upon impact. A black wraith emerged from Quirrell's chest and screamed, "SEVERUS! KILL HIM! I COMMAND YOU TO KILL POTTER!"

A stunner flew from Flitwick's, McGonagall's and Sprout's wands along with anyone else who knew the spell. Suffice to say Severus Snape would not be getting up soon. Harry had turned to see Snape hit the floor after being hit with what seemed like a hundred stunners, little did he know the wraith was flying towards him. It flew through causing Harry to scream in pain as he fell and through his last moments of consciousness he saw Voldemort escape and hear the velvet-like tone of Hermione Granger. His last thought was, '_So it begins again Tom. War is coming._

**You may have noticed that I quote Doctor Who a bit. It's awesome kay? Star Trek as well. Yep I'm a Trekker and Whovian. Anyway big thank you to all of you in the USA! Over 10,000 people have read A Different Time in America! WOW! I'm conquering the world bit by bit! MUAHAHA. Ta Ta For Now and Have a Nice Day wherever you are in our world!**


	8. The Trial of Sirius Orion Black

**Hi guys! ShadowPhoenix96 here with Chapter Eight of A Different Time and yes here it is, the other one you were waiting for...**

**But before that happens, I'd like to address something. HARRY HAD PERMISSION TO USE UNFORGIVABLES! I mean why is it such a problem? So what you expected me to write in that Harry simply uses his blood protection? I don't think so. This is a ruthless unforgiving Harry. He is fighting on his terms, you don't like it well tough. Rant over.**

**Shout out to ElizabethAnneSoph who is by far the nicest person, no offence to other 26,000 people around the world who have read. Now on with the chapter!**

A Different Time

Chapter Eight

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing with Terry and Susan looking down at him with worry in their eyes which soon turned into relief. Susan's eyes were still watery from the crying she had done over her friend, he had never doubted her and treated her with the utmost respect not because she was Amelia's niece but because she was simply Susan Amelia Bones. Terry saw his best friend's eyes open and his fear turned to complete relief and joy, he and Harry had gotten so well that they both treated each other like brothers. He noticed that sometimes Harry looked at him as if he was someone else but almost straight away shook it off. He had no reason to worry of course; Harry must have had a friend in his Muggle School that reminded Harry of whoever it was. He of course did not know the truth yet but Terry did not have to know yet.

The light in Harry's eyes diminished slowly and painfully but when it did he smiled at his two friends but could not help to notice that there was someone missing. Where was Hermione? Either Susan had the ability to read minds or Harry simply said it aloud when she pointed to the chair beside him and there she was. Although she was fast asleep Harry thought she never looked any cuter than ever before but despite that he noticed red rings around her eyes, she had obviously been crying a lot. All Harry wanted to do at that moment in time was take her in his arms and promise her that he was alright. Susan went over to her chair to wake her but Harry reached out to stop her and shook his head indicating that he wanted her to sleep before she started to worry about himself. Susan smiled and returned to her position beside Harry. Terry drew the curtain all the way round the bed so as to give them some privacy. Then Susan's face went from relieved to angry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Where do you get off using a damn KILLING CURSE! YOU'RE GOING TO PRISON YOU IDIOT!" She whispered in a very angry tone. Harry could almost swear that there was steam coming out of her ears. Harry looked to Terry and saw he was not impressed by what Harry had done; he was shaking his head and had an almost shameful expression on his face.

"Your Aunt, she was in on the whole plan. I wrote to her saying that I had a strange feeling in my scar that someone or something evil was in the castle. She told me to wait three days and see if the feeling diminished at all. As you guess it did not. She told me to investigate since no one would really suspect a first year walking around, they'd just rule it off as me getting to know my way around, but anyway I wrote to her again telling her the pains in my scar centred around Professor Snape and Quirrell. She then told me I'd have to find a way to incapacitate at least one of them and then call her here. I decided to go after Quirrell since the pain was more focused around him. I had a hunch that Voldemort was involved somehow I just had no idea that he was in the back of his bloody head!" He laughed slightly but quickly stopped at the death glare Susan was giving him.

She whispered again, "A hunch? That's what you went on? A BLOODY HUNCH! I ought to hang you from the tallest tower Harry!"

Harry's shameful look returned and he hung his head but still continued. "Well you both saw the fight. Now Amelia gave me a pass, if you will, signed by herself, Auror Moody and somehow the Minister. The note was permission to use any force necessary to neutralise the threat. Now I know Susie, ok I know a Killing Curse is slightly a bit too much, but it was necessary. Voldemort inhabited Quirrell's mind, body and soul. That was the only way I could deal with both of them at the same time, I wasn't fighting Quirrell, I was fighting what is now the essence of Voldemort, perhaps the second most powerful wizard in the last century, and I was not expecting him to attack me after that. The last thing I remember is Snape drawing his wand well that was before fifty stunners hit him. He'll be out for a while."

Susan calmed down straight away and hugged Harry with every bit of strength she had. She then slapped his arm much to the pleasure of Terry. Just then a voice piped up in the Hospital Wing, "Of all days Mister Potter you pick this day to fall unconscious. You do know that Poppy won't let you out of here now?"

The voice belonged to Amelia who was smiling while shaking her head.

"Auror Moody took Professor Snape into custody earlier despite the Headmaster claiming that he was a reformed man. Absolute tosh I say reformed indeed. He's still the same git he was back when he was at school."

Harry knew that Snape was in the same year as his parents but Amelia was around at that time?

"I was a few years above your parents; I graduated when they were in their fifth year. Lily ad I got on very well. A number of times we were asked if we were sisters. We were asked so many times I think we just yes for the fun of it." She said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that she got on with Susanna's parents as well, to the point where they named Lily godmother. Though the same can't be said for you Harry, I don't actually know if you have a godmother or not. But anyway that's not why I'm here, I came to tell you that Miss Tonks and yourself will be picked up by Auror Lestrade tomorrow morning."

Harry laughed out loud when he heard the name of the Auror. "Lestrade? Oh that's priceless." He said wiping a tear from his eye. He saw the confused faces on his friends and Amelia which left him gaping. "None of you have read Sherlock Holmes? The Holmes books are amongst the best ever written and none of you have read them! That's scary."

Amelia soon left to go home while Terry and Susan remained.

"Susie, why does your Aunt always call you Susanna?" Harry asked.

"It's my birth name and she used to say it when she told me off but now I think she does it to embarrass me." She replied with a smile.

It was at that moment Hermione woke up.

"You two should go back now. Make sure you aren't caught, it should be well past curfew now." Harry said. He waved them goodbye and then turned to Hermione who was stretching her legs. Harry knew he had a scolding coming his way and prepared himself. Hermione's brown eyes met Harry's green eyes and in that very second two things happened. Hermione kissed Harry and almost punched him in the arm very hard. Harry winced at the punch but could not help but feel joy at this moment. When Hermione finally moved away she had tears once again running down her face.

"So um what was that for?" Harry asked.

"Well the punch was for that cheesy line and the kiss...well I thought why not?"

Harry had no complaints after that kiss, fireworks went off in his head and he could not help but grin widely at that.

"Hermione I got a question to ask you. I know we're only eleven but would you want to be my girlfriend at all?"

Harry sighed loudly at finally asking the question. He then looked up at Hermione's face and saw she had the biggest smile on her face that he had seen, in this timeline at least. She could only nod in reply before Harry hugged her tightly which Hermione responded in kind. They talked well into the night about pointless things but they never mentioned the fight and they never noticed that their hands were now joined together.

"I told you. Didn't I tell you Helga? I told you that they would end up together." Said a triumphant Godric Gryffindor.

Helga was rolling her eyes, Rowena had her face in her hand whilst shaking her head and Salazar was looking at Godric with amusement plastered across his face.

"Godric they were supposed to be together you fool!" Salazar laughed. "That's the whole reason why we brought him to us. Oh my friend every day you find a way to surpass your previous level of utter stupidity. This is why the boy is doing better in Rowena's House, though I still say he would be much better suited in my House. He even looks like me for creation's sake."

Rowena rolled her eyes at Salazar's statement. "Salazar we have been through this countless times, Harry is using traits from all of us. He has Helga's loyalty to us, he had Godric's bravery to protect us, he has knowledge from me and he has everything else from you and no matter how much he looks like you, he will always be Godric's descendant by blood not by conquest."

Salazar could only grunt and mutter about Gryffindor not being as good as Slytherin while Godric was smiling brightly at being recognised as Harry's ancestor.

"Rowena have you been able to contact Helena?" Helga asked quietly so as to not gain the attention of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Rowena could only shake her head in reply; a tear ran from her eye and down her face.

"You know you could always ask Harry to help."

"No Helga. We are to help him not the other way around. I won't use Harry as a way to get Helena back. It's not right. I won't do it Helga."

Helga could only nod and smiled kindly at her best friend.

The next day Harry and Tonks were waiting in the Entrance Hall to be picked up to go to Sirius' trial, Harry could hardly wait. He would be free of the Dursley's forever and he'd never had to even think of them again. It had taken much persuading on Harry's part to get Poppy to realise him, she did put up a good fight but she knew it would be impossible to keep a Potter down, much less if it was the son of James. Harry that morning decided to do things a little differently this time and joined Tonks on the Hufflepuff table much to the pleasure of Susan. The reception Harry had gotten was enormous and quite overwhelming, thunderous applause erupted from the Hall when Harry had walked in, he got pats on the back and shoulder from all the boys, hugs from almost every girl and even Penny had kissed him on the cheek much to Harry's embarrassment. But before Harry walked over to the Hufflepuff table, many of the Slytherins had walked over and shook Harry's hand; there were a few nods from many others as a show of respect for Harry Potter. This was not doing much to the mood of Albus Dumbledore, he had been put down by the boy and Amelia Bones along the same night, and he had lost his protégé in Severus and now he was facing separate inquiries by both the Board of Governors and the Department of Education and Magical Law Enforcement but what really worried the Headmaster was that today Sirius Black was getting a trial. That could not be allowed by any means. If the truth was to be unveiled then Sirius would want Harry living with him but the boy needed to be in Privet Drive. But somehow Bones had gone around him and persuaded the Minister of all people! How in blazes did she do it? Dumbledore thought and he thought hard but he would never know it only took a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my Lords and Ladies, we have convened here to address a miscarriage of justice. I refer to, as you may or may not have heard the imprisonment of one Sirius Orion Black, who was found guilty for the charge of murder against Peter Pettigrew, Order of Merlin Third Class on the First of November of the year Nineteen-Eighty-One. Before you all jump out of your seats my Lords and Ladies consider this... many of us were named Head of Houses towards the end of the War but was there ever a trial for Sirius Black? Do any of you remember voting in the case of Sirius Black, I do not? Forgive me if I do recall the event, time in the DMLE has caught up with me."

A few laughs were heard as Amelia went on discussing and explaining the real truth.

"My Lords and Ladies the previous head of my department was Bartemius Crouch Senior. In my investigations I discovered that under the order of Minister Bagnold and Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Director Crouch was ordered to send Sirius Black to Azkaban without receiving a trial. I would like to state to you all that I have two other Aurors investigating any further corruption in my Department. I now open the floor." As soon as Amelia had finished and taken her seat a man with jet black hair stood up.

"The floor recognises Tiberius Ogden."

"Thank you Director Bones. My Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I understand your apprehensiveness of allowing Sirius Black free but what if he was innocent. The unveiling of the orders of the previous Minister and Chief Warlock Dumbledore point in that direction, but why guess? We deserve the truth but there is one that deserves the complete truth more than us. I refer Mister Harry Potter, son of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. I think it be best for him and for the Wizarding community to discover the truth. For all we know my Lords and Ladies there could be right now a man lying in an Azkaban cell who is innocent. I thank you for your time."

Amelia once again stepped up.

"I have received information within the last month from a source that will remain confidential for as long as I deem fit." She said glaring at Dumbledore. "I was sent a letter telling me in short that Peter Pettigrew was still alive. I met the source along with an escort of two Aurors and discovered much to my own surprise that he was indeed alive and was an animagus. A rat no less, he had stayed in this form for the past ten years and was found in the possession of a child. Pettigrew was arrested on the charge of being an illegal animagus but now I move forward to request that he also be charged on suspicion of murder, specifically the murder of Lord and Lady Potter. I feel I should mention that while searching Pettigrew for any weapons he bore the Dark Mark. He is a Death Eater; he awaits trial at this point in time. So let us get to the point of this meeting shall we? I request as Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and as Head of House Bones, that Sirius Orion Black be given a trial to discover if he is indeed guilty of being an accessory to the murder of James and Lily Potter. I thank you."

The Wizengamot left the chamber and from what Tonks had told Harry, they were discussing what they should do and then they would vote. It took almost an hour for the Wizengamot to return and take their seats and when they did it was an almost unanimous vote to let Sirius have his trial. Harry and Tonks knew who had voted to not let Sirius have a trial and it was evident by the looks on people's faces. There was Lucius Malfoy who was scowling and almost looked like he was wincing in pain; after all he had lost his claim to the Black fortune with Narcissa. Now Sirius would never let the Black fortune go to his family, he would probably name the Potter boy as his heir. Then there was the Chief Warlock himself, Dumbledore had his head in his hands and was avoiding the glares of Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom. He then said in a defeated voice, "Sirius Black will receive his trial. Bring forth the prisoner Aurors."

Held by two Aurors there was Sirius Black. Harry knew from the potions he had sent with Fawkes had helped him greatly, he now looked much better than he did when he escaped in Harry's former third year. Sirius was sat in the chair with the chains that locked round his wrists and ankles. Amelia stepped forward and so began the trial of Sirius Black.

"Auror Jones, please administer the three drops of veritaserum."

The Auror Harry recognised as Hestia Jones dropped the doses of the truth serum and stepped away for her superior to begin his interrogation.

"What is your full name and date of birth?" She asked.

"Sirius Orion Black. Eighteenth of May, Nineteen-Fifty-Nine."

"The prisoner is under the serum. I will begin the questioning." She said turning to the Wizengamot and then turned back again to Sirius. "Sirius Black, you are accused for being a Death Eater and being an accessory to the murder of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter and the attempted murder of Scion Harry Potter. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." He replied in a monotone voice.

"So noted. Have you, Sirius Black, ever been a supporter of the former Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort?" Amelia asked ignoring the gasps around her. Harry's respect for Amelia Bones shot up once again.

"No I have not." Was the reply from Sirius.

"You are not a Death Eater, is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct. I have never taken the Mark."

Harry noticed that Sirius did not say the Dark Mark as it had been usually called. Perhaps Sirius had a different idea of what Dark meant. He made a note to ask Sirius when he got the chance.

"Were you the Secret Keeper to the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow?"

A lot of people leaned forward in anticipation to hear the answer to the most important question.

"I was originally. But Lily, James and I agreed that with my relationship with James I would be the most obvious choice. We therefore changed it to Peter Pettigrew when we could not reach Remus Lupin."

To Harry it was as if everyone gasped and a huge weight was lifted off from Harry's soul. This all but confirmed Sirius' innocence.

"Did you give the location of the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow?"

"No I did not."

"My final question before the defence rests my Lords and Ladies. Will you provide the court with the events of the First of November Nineteen-Eighty-One? Specifically the confrontation between Peter Pettigrew and yourself."

"When I had received word of an attack in Godric's Hollow, I went there to see what had happened. I arrived in time to see Rubeus Hagrid taking Harry out of the cottage. I asked him to give Harry to me but Hagrid was under Dumbledore's orders to take him somewhere else. I tried to argue but gave up in the end and gave my motorbike to Hagrid in order to get Harry to safety quickly. I then set out to find Pettigrew, I found him along Charing Cross Road near the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and confronted him. I told him he betrayed Lily and James and that I would kill him for it, before I could a spell he casted a blasting curse into the road and it hit a gas pipe destroying the road and killing many Muggle bystanders. I was flung back by the blast and had hit my head against the wall. I had seen Peter transform into his animagus form of a rat and escape into the sewers. I then hit the ground while laughing at the irony of Peter escaping. I then was stunned by Aurors and woke up in Azkaban Prison."

By the end of the explanation Amelia had watery eyes while Tonks was crying out right for the mistreatment of her cousin. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and held her.

"Other than what have you told the court today, is there anything else that you are guilty of?"

"I am an illegal animagus in the form of a dog also I have to admit that I have slept with half of the convened court's wives."

Harry could not help but burst out laughing at that and saw that a few men sitting in the court either looked angry or embarrassed. Sirius turned for the first time and looked directly at Harry and winked and grinned in his usual devilish way.

"With the evidence now supplied, I clear all charges placed on Sirius Orion Black. I also extend my personal apologies Mister Black. The Ministry of Magic has failed you Sir and if there is anything that I can do for you, name it." Minister Fudge bowed his head at Sirius.

"Thank you Minister. First of all I don't suppose you could give me some robes to wear. Prison wear isn't exactly socially correct especially when one is walking through the Atrium." Sirius laughed.

"Of course Mister Black. I'll have something ready for you straight away." The Minister replied chuckling lightly.

Sirius was led away into a separate room and emerged five minutes later in full Wizarding robes. He looked almost like he did the last time Harry had seen him. He did not notice the usual stinging pain in his chest about Sirius' death. He knew that Sirius was right in front of him, living and breathing right now.

"Well ten years later and you still look like your old man. We'll soon change that, I mean who'd wanna look like that?" Sirius laughed as he hugged Harry tightly. They remained like that for almost five minutes before someone cleared their throat. It was Amelia. Sirius smiled warmly at Amelia and saw that the smile was returned.

"Hey Amy." Sirius said who now could not bear to look into Amelia's eyes.

"Hey Siri. You know if Harry wasn't here I'd be hexing you from here to New Zealand. But I'll settle for this." And with that she slapped him the hardest she could manage. The sound echoed all throughout the hallway. Sirius had stumbled back and only looked down at his shoes. Amelia was shaking her hand but did not seem very sorry that she hit Sirius like that.

"For Merlin's sake Siri! You were godfather to Susanna and Harry and you went and did that to them! To me! You know how much that hurt me when I had heard the news! I couldn't visit you at all, I tried to convince myself that you wouldn't do it but all the evidence pointed to you! You left me. We were going to get married one day! You promised me that one day we'd see our own kids off on the Express and if you think I'm just going to let you back in my life at a snap of your fingers then you had better go back to Azkaban right now. Besides I'm sending you to St. Mungo's. You need to see healers. Ten years around Dementors is sure to make anyone to snap. I'll have a room set up for you at the Manor. I'll see you later on. Harry, Miss Tonks, if you'll follow me. I'll take you back to Hogwarts myself. I need some fresh air anyway. Sirius hugged Harry and Tonks one last time before seeing them off to the Floo. He waited until the three had disappeared and finally let go of the tears that had been building up. He was an innocent man at last. He could have Harry living with him, but then there was Amelia. She looked exactly the same as he remembered, it was as if she hadn't aged a single day. But the wide-open fury directed at him and the slap he had gotten he knew he deserved it. He was selfish. He could have already had the life with Amelia, along with Susan and Harry. He knew that he owed more than a lifetime of apologies to everyone but first he had business in a small village, he had to see them one more time and apologise to his brother and sister. He needed to beg for their forgiveness for the past. He walked out to the disapparition point, strangely enough no-one looked at him, it was as of no-one had even seen him. He searched for the spare wand that Hestia had given him and found it along with a piece of paper which read:

_**Placed a notice-me-not charm on the coat. Wait till DP announces trial decision. Look after yourself Padfoot.**_

_**HJ & AM**_

"Hestia you sly little Puff. AM? Alastor maybe? Meh who cares?" Sirius mumbled to himself he placed his wand in his pocket and placed the piece of paper in another and disapparated and found himself in Godric's Hollow.

**My version of The Trial of Sirius Orion Black. I think when I read these type of stories where Sirius is cleared, it's like the decade of Azkaban/Dementors never happened. The man is gonna be mentally scarred, wouldn't you be? I'll promise you two things now. 1) Harry's godmother is coming and 2) First Year is ending on Chapter Ten. Nothing else will happen so I'll round it up then and make my way onto 2nd year. Cheerio my friends and Have a Nice Day wherever you are in our world. Ta Ta For Now!**


	9. Mindsets and Meetings

**It's ShadowPhoenix96 again! Chapter Nine wow! Come around so fast hasn't it? Semi-Important A/N at the bottom when you've finished. It's just about the next two Chapters. But anyway Enjoy Chapter Nine guys and girls! (As well as Artificial Life Forms)**

A Different Time

Chapter Nine

Harry was locked in his thoughts the next day, he went over the duel again and again, analysing his own actions and seeing where he could improve. It was only until he saw Terry and Penny standing in front of him that he was brought out of his mind.

"My Dad told me that Sirius was cleared. Bet you must be over the moon eh Harry?" Said a smiling Terry.

Harry could only grin in reply. He would finally be with his family and not even Dumbledore could intervene. Penny smiling at him, her blue eyes shining brightly as she took him into a hug and whispered, "It's good you're with some real family now. Better than those Dursley's."

Harry only nodded and then walked with the pair to the Great Hall and met Hermione for lunch. Harry could not resist the temptation of making her blush as always and kissed her on the cheek, which as expected made her go red in the face. At that very moment Professor Flitwick came along smiling.

"Good afternoon Mister Potter and Boot, Miss Granger and Clearwater. Mister Potter the Headmaster would like to see you in his office after lunch."

Harry narrowed his eyes and thought before replying to his Head of House.

"Yes sir, will you be involved in this meeting?"

"Ah no Mister Potter. Is there a reason why I should be involved?" The diminutive Professor replied.

"Well Professor," Harry said quietly, "I know exactly of what this so-called meeting is about and I am sure if I were to be left with the Headmaster, well let's just say it won't just be our opinions that clash."

Flitwick's eyes widened at his star student's words. What had Albus done that caused Harry to be like this? It was a near impossible picture to conjure, Harry fighting the Headmaster?

"Come now Harry, Professor Dumbledore isn't a threat to you..." Flitwick thought for a second and remembered the duel between Harry and Voldemort. "Is he?" He asked.

"Professor one day soon you and I will meet and I will tell you exactly why Dumbledore is a threat. But till then I will say this, whereas he may be a sworn Light Wizard I am not. No need to escort me there sir, I'll find my own way. Good afternoon Professor." He bowed to his Head of House and turned to his friends. "See you later."

Before Harry walked to the statue that stood in front of the Headmaster's office, he morphed his expression from warm and welcoming to a cold and unemotional one. He walked in front of the statue.

"You know who I am. May I pass?"

The statue bowed its head and moved to the side allowing Harry access. Harry knocked once and waited for the reply and when it came he took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Ah Harry my boy. Come in and take a seat. May I offer you a lemon drop?" The Headmaster said kindly.

Harry sat and took a lemon drop out of the bowl in front of him. He would let the old man think he had the advantage till he got bored and would go back on the offensive at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster sir, I will ask you to only call me by what the Professors call me and that is Mister Potter. I only allow people I am friends with to address me in the familiar."

Dumbledore nodded and began talking.

"Mister Potter I have called you here this afternoon to talk about a great deal of things but first I understand that Amelia Bones on behalf of Sirius Black has started an adoption process for you. I have concerns about this; you see I do not see it wise for you to live with Sirius. I believe you would be better suited at remaining at Privet Drive where you can be safer."

Seeing Harry merely nod in response made the Headmaster a great deal happier.

"Now I see no reason for you to contact Sirius while you are here at Hogwarts during term time. It's all much better that way you see? Now another reason I am against this adoption is the mental state that Sirius is in. You see Azkaban is guarded by creatures known as Dementors; they are vile things Mister Potter but keeps order in Azkaban. Sirius being there for almost an entire decade surrounded by Dementors is bound to have severe effects on his mind. It would not be beneficial for you to be around Sirius when he has been exposed to that kind of mental torture."

'_That you left him to, you stupid old man.'_ Harry bit down on his tongue to not say that and could taste the blood in his mouth. His expression was still an unemotional one and he merely looked at the Headmaster. Harry was not a fool so he looked just below the Headmaster's eyes, never making direct contact with him but only looking like he is.

"Now Mister Potter I want to talk to you about the events that occurred two nights ago. Specifically the events involving you and Professor Quirrell."

That caught Harry's full attention. He had only mentioned himself and Quirrell. Not Voldemort, not even a whisper of his name left the Headmaster's mouth.

"The events you mean that involved Tom Riddle and I, you surely mean Headmaster? I do not regret to inform you that the Death Eater known as Quirinus Quirrell was dead the second he let his broken master inhabit his body. Let me set the record straight, I have no regrets about what I did. Riddle and I have unfinished business, he took away my parents and for that I'll take his life just like he took mine and before you say anything about the Killing Curse I used, let me ask this. How many times do you believe Riddle used the same curse? I'll answer for you, the number cannot be determined, not by me and certainly not by you sir, I'll even bet that Riddle himself does not know the time he used the Killing Curse. He used the Curse to kill families and friends that is an unforgivable in itself. But then he made the ultimate mistake. He came to Godric's Hollow on Halloween and killed my parents and then used his signature Curse against which I bear the mark of. I take the credo 'Fight Fire with Fire', it is an expression that originates in the mundane world. I do not believe myself above any magical law but sir let me tell you, if I come face to face with Tom Marvolo Riddle again...I'll gladly use any and all spells in my arsenal to end his life and my arsenal will include the Killing Curse. The Imperious will merely allow me control and the Cruciatus will only disable him for a certain time but the Killing Curse will end him for good and I will be the one to do it. Not because anyone will tell me to, oh no, because I swear it on my own blood I will avenge my parents. Good day Sir."

And with that Albus Dumbledore was left utterly speechless by the words of Harry James Potter. Albus knew that then and there Harry was not the boy he expected; he used words like a seasoned warrior who was out for blood. He could feel the power coming off of every word that Harry had said and he was simply in shock. Harry James Potter was not the Boy-Who-Lived at that moment, he was someone else completely. With the power that he possessed Harry Potter was now infinitely more dangerous than Tom Riddle. Those vibrant green eyes that Albus had seen in another person before now had now changed into a dark green that bordered near to a complete blackness. He had impenetrable mind shields; he was magically powerful and from what the Professors had said about him Harry was a prodigy. He had easily made his way through the tasks that were set for him. Severus, before his arrest, had made him brew a fifth year potion and could not find a thing wrong with it. Severus had accused him of getting a fifth year Ravenclaw of doing it for him and told him to do it again under his supervision and again he could find nothing wrong with the potion. Albus Dumbledore merely sat in his chair and came to the conclusion that to be an enemy of Harry Potter was a death sentence, which was evident by Quirrell's fate. He would have to find a way to harness Harry's power and then he could use Harry to finish Tom but then there would be the problem of dealing with Harry himself. Dumbledore thought for ages and then came up with an idea, he could simply have Harry put in Azkaban. He had already admitted that he would kill Tom with the Killing Curse so use of an Unforgivable was easy and then there was Tom's Death Eater legion, Harry would consider them his enemy and would probably kill them instead of have them arrested where they could serve their sentences in prison and then be re-integrated into the Magical World. Though judging from what Harry had said and the obvious meaning behind them Harry could already be a lost cause, by killing Tom, it would mean that Harry could easily name himself the Dark Lord and take over. Dumbledore had fought against two Dark Lords before but to think of a third in his lifetime and the third in the same century was unheard of. Life was especially hard after the Grindelwald War and then there was the War that had passed, Britain had only recovered from the devastation but Dumbledore and few others knew that this was only the peace was limited and with the emergence of Voldemort's soul from Quirrell it was only a matter of time and it was quickly running out. Albus knew he would have to find a way to get Harry on the Light Side and away from the Darkness. The further Harry was the better off he would be, those words were the entire reason why the Dursley's were important involving young Harry Potter. But again it would only be a matter of time before Malfoy decides to return to his Master and then things would kick off. In Dumbledore's mind the Second War was getting closer and closer but in Harry Potter's mind, for him the First War had never stopped.

Later in the evening Hermione was looking for Harry in the Common Room when she saw Hedwig looking at her.

"Hedwig do you know where Harry is?" Hermione asked and then berated herself for asking an owl. She was about to go and see if he was in his room when Hedwig hooted and nodded her head. Hermione's eyes widened exponentially and then asked where Harry was.

"Right here Hermione."

Hermione jumped at the sound of Harry's voice being so close to her and turned to see that Harry was very close to her. His eyes had long since changed back into the warm gaze he was now known for in the school. They had Hermione entranced and she shook herself free of their hypnotic look and stammered. Harry merely laughed and for some reason hugged her tightly, Hermione who never asked why Harry was hugging her returned it with as much love as she could. She was always a whole lot smarter than the average person and she had already come to the conclusion that she loved Harry Potter and that Harry Potter loved her back just as much. She on more than one occasion noted that Harry looked at her in a way that no else had ever before and when she caught him his eyes always looked somehow older and exhausted as if his eyes had seen a lot more then he let on. Hermione not wanting to ruin what she had with Harry decided she would ask some other time and that it was not important at the moment. When she finished the thought she realised that Harry was smiling at her again.

"Hermione Jane Granger have I ever told you that you look so adorable when you're thinking?"

Again came the blush that she was now accustomed to whenever Harry was involved, he seemed to just do it on purpose but Hermione could not manage to stop him from doing it, it brought them a lot of laughs at her expense and she did not mind it one bit. Hermione had always thought she would never be loved like this but when she received that letter to Hogwarts and then went on to meet Harry Potter in that Charms class and become his best friend and then someone who saved her life and protected her from Weasley and a Troll all on the same day to then being her...

"Harry, am I your girlfriend?"

Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived and Died and was Reborn knew now to expect anything and everything to happen except this. He and Ginny had just started going out as soon as that kiss but this was different. Ginny had not asked him if she was his girlfriend but Hermione was definitely not Ginny. For one Hermione was not ginger and was not being poisoned into loving him.

"Um...uh...I'd say so yeah...well...that's if you wanna be my girlfriend? If not that's fine I mean there's not a problem with that if you don't want to be."

"Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Shut up."

That evening would be listed as one of the best memories Harry had and would go on to tell his children and his grandchildren about the night that Hermione Potter had managed to keep Harry Potter smiling for an entire week.

**Chapter Ten will be the ending of 1st Year then I'll be doing an Interlude Chapter. Thanks as always for your reviews. As always I wish you a good day wherever you are. Ta Ta For Now.**


	10. Breakouts, Breakfasts and Boys

**Change of plans people. I've decided to put in the next major plotline and I know I said Harry's godmother would appear but I'm gonna keep it locked up till Chapter Twelve which will be called 'Harry Potter's Godmother'. Anyway here's Chapter Ten!**

A Different Time

Chapter Ten

All was not well for Sirius Black as he sat at the breakfast table. He had been living in the Bones Manor for a month and even now the reception he got from Amelia was less than positive. For the first few days she had completely disregarded his very existence and then it turned into a few glances here and there and then back to non-existence for Sirius. He had tried in-between her work times and the times he was in St. Mungo's with mind healers, the best Sirius had found out in the whole country, to start making it up to Amelia but nothing improved. That was until Sunday the Seventeenth of November 1991. He had gotten up an hour earlier then Amelia always did and started to make her breakfast the way he remembered she liked it. She had always loved Sirius' cooking, everyone that tasted it did in fact and it was not lost on Sirius, he knew exactly how good of a cook he was. He picked up the waiting owl carrying the morning Prophet and placed it on the tray which shared her breakfast, a glass of fresh orange juice and coffee which she always read while she read the paper. He looked at the clock and saw it was exactly six in the morning and smiled to himself. He double-checked and then triple-checked everything, it was perfect. He made his way to her door and knocked three times and he put on a straight face when he heard Amelia say,

"Come in Rosy."

Amelia was not expecting this. The last time she had seen Sirius walk in with breakfast for her was... Sunday the Seventeenth...

'_Blast! I knew he'd do something today. Damn it all! Oh no don't smile at me please, please don't smile at me. I won't be able to glare at you then!'_

But he did smile and it was the smile Amelia remembered waking up to all those years ago and she always looked at her ring finger after that previous night.

"I know how things are but I just wanna say Amy, happy eighteenth anniversary. I cooked it as good as I remembered. Enjoy." Sirius had said and as soon as he turned away Amelia's resolve for hating Sirius Black diminished quite a bit.

"Sirius," He stopped. "Siri look at me." He turned and looked right into her eyes. "Okay I get the message okay? I know what you've been trying to do and I appreciate you getting the paper for me and taking my messages and everything else and this includes this morning. Give me time Siri, that's all I ask for." He gave her a hopeful smile and nodded and then turned to walk out of her bedroom.

'_Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easily Black.'_

"Oh and Black? I expect you at your desk tomorrow. I heard you're ready to return to duty. I've reinstated you Captain Black. Be on time this time please. It won't look good for the Director's slave to turn up late for his second job. You're dismissed Auror Black."

"I hate you Amy."

"No you don't. You love me really and yes I love you too. Now go away and let me eat in peace. Don't need you stinking up the place now do I?"

Sirius beamed at her and walked off. His plan had gone just as he had hoped it would. Sirius Orion Black is a god! Sirius didn't realise until much later that he had said that out loud and that Amelia had heard it and she dropped her toast thinking, '_Oh no what have I done?'_

Meanwhile in Hogwarts there was another man who was beaming with happiness and that was Harry Potter. Hermione was his girlfriend and Voldemort wouldn't be any trouble for the next few months. He walked down to the Great Hall with a skip in his step and the biggest and brightest smile. People who were walking up and down the staircases who came across the ecstatic first year gave him bewildered looks as if he had gone insane. Harry walked into the Hall and sat down opposite Terry and next to Hermione, who this time gave him the kiss on the cheek, despite her attempt Harry had not blushed but in fact she could swear his smile grew even wider. Harry was about to begin eating his scrambled eggs and toast when an owl army descended upon the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The Boot Family Owl Jerry dropped a letter dropped into Terry's lap, he knew it was his father by his handwriting and opened it straight away. Usually it was his mother that wrote to him and him to his mother but if his father ever wrote to Terry it would mean it contained something of the utmost importance and secrecy. He read:

_Terry,_

_I hope this letter and Jerry find you well. I have heard nothing but the brightest reports from Professor Flitwick and I am deeply pleased with you my son. Now to the reason this letter finds you this morning. An emergency Wizengamot meeting was held this morning not an hour ago. The reason is this is because there has been a break-out in Azkaban; the lone escapee was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. We have reason to believe she has broken out to kill Harry Potter, to avenge her Master. My son the threat level has been upgraded to Red, I know you are a first year but you are a Boot this I need not remind you of. Practise defensive spells more than ever, from I hear from your mother about your friend choices you will need it. Inform Mister Potter immediately after you have read this letter. The other Wizengamot members have probably sent owls to their children apprising them of the current situation so I hope Mister Potter have time to prepare because I believe his life is about to get a whole lot more complicated._

_Your Father,_

_Lord Steven Peter Boot._

_P.S Do give Jerry some bacon, your mother has the poor man on a diet for Merlin's sakes._

Terry put down the letter and looked around at the other students who had received letters. Many of them were now looking at Harry with worry in their eyes; he turned to see that many of the Slytherin students were undecided in how they should react. It was no secret that Harry was friend with many Slytherin students. Then Terry saw Theodore Nott Junior, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He looked away and Harry still eating minding his own business, that was until a Ministry Owl flew in, headed straight for him. Now everyone looked to Harry. Harry looked at the envelop and it read:

_**DO NOT READ IN GREAT HALL. READ WITH HERMIONE, SUSANNA AND TERRY ONLY!**_

Harry recognised the handwriting for Amelia's and there was the dead giveaway of Susan's name. He gestured with his head to Hermione and Terry to go which they did straight away and without a second thought. Harry walked over to Susan and whispered for her to follow. The four first years found a room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Harry took out the letter and opened it, it then became alive! Though it wasn't a Howler, Harry did remember the Howler Mrs. Weasley sent Ron in their second year. The voice of Amelia cut through the silence.

"This letter should only be opened by Harry James Potter. Now then Harry, Susanna and Miss Granger and Mister Boot. As I'm sure Mister Boot your father has brought you up to speed with the events of this morning. For the other's I'll now do the so-called honours. Now this information is to be kept confidential of the highest order. Early this morning Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban. Judging from her nature I have come to the conclusion she is headed for Hogwarts for one reason which is, you, Harry. I know this is a bit much for four eleven year olds to handle but the situation demands it. Practise and perfect to the best of your abilities shield charms and stunning spells. You won't stand a chance against a Death Eater, let alone Lestrange. Harry, don't even start arguing because we both know that you were merely facing Voldemort in Quirrell's body. Even you right now would not stand a chance against the lowest level Death Eater. Attached in this letter are emergency portkeys, they will do one of two things. Speaking the phrase 'Amy' will bring you to Bones Manor where my House Elf will be waiting. I have keyed you all in to my wards so do not worry. Speaking the phrase 'Siri' will bring Sirius and myself to your location and Susanna stop smirking. Stay together at all times, do not wander outside and do not go looking for Lestrange. She has no qualms about killing anyone in her way and Harry look after Susanna."

The letter then popped out of sight. Hermione, Susan and Terry looked at Harry who had changed into his unreadable expression. He took a deep breath and said,

"Lestrange this time." He muttered under his breath. "Well we do as Amelia says. We perfect shields and stunners. Here are the portkeys... WAIT! Amy and Siri? Oh for Merlin's sakes what have you done Amelia?"

Hermione was deeply puzzled, she had read about the first War and had found out what Lestrange had done but that was not what she was puzzled at.

"Harry what do you mean Madam Bones has done?" She asked.

Harry seemed to look at her for a few moments as if he was confused and then replied, "Sirius and Amelia, they were engaged and then Sirius went after the rat and as a result was locked in Azkaban. Then when he was cleared me and him were talking and when he saw Amelia she slapped very hard for going after him like that and I thought he'd wait a while before going back after her but no... the bloody mutt had to go on the offensive straight away!"

"So...tell me Harry...why are you angry at Sirius and Aunty?" Susan asked taking a step forward.

"Because I now owe Tonks ten galleons. Turns out her mum had told her about Sirius and his ways during their years here. I wonder how he met Amelia. Huh imagine that Susie me and you would be living together if things went the right way after..." Harry's cheerful tone and look went away when he realised what he was about to mention. Susan immediately took Harry into a hug and said,

"Harry when my mum and dad died, Aunty was there for me and I was there for her and well it seems that you and Sirius mirror us. We both lost our parents, and now all we have left is your Godfather and my Aunt. Besides I have a feeling we'll be living with each other anyway. If Aunty has seemingly let him back in well she'll not be letting him get away like that ever again. Face it from here on in Sirius Black is Amelia Bones' property."

Harry let Susan go and smirked evilly.

"Susanna my dear, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Susan mirrored Harry's smirk.

"If you're thinking of pranking Sirius in some way or fashion then yes."

"Well it seems I've now got my brother Terry and my girlfriend Hermione and now it seems I have a little sister." Harry said with a pleased look on his face.

"Uh excuse me Mister Potter! Little sister?" Susan said with her eyebrows raised as she was tapping her foot.

Harry saw his opening and went for the kill.

"Yes little Susie. Little because you're just so cute at four foot nine."

Susan glared a hole into Harry's head but could not stop a blush appearing on her face when he used that grin on her. Hermione took her arm and guided her away.

"Come on Susan. We don't need to be harassed by these boys anymore then we have too!"

Terry looked insulted at that and stepped forward.

"Boys? Hermione we're not boys!" Harry nodded folding his arms and tried to look as threatening as possible. "I'm a man. Don't know about this one though" Terry continued and pointed to Harry. "I mean the time he spends in front of the mirror? Merlin you'd think he missed a spot for his make up." He laughed and seeing Harry's death glare aimed at him began to run still laughing. Harry waited for five seconds before kissed Hermione and then drew his wand and ran after Terry shouting at the top of his voice,

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT BOOT! COME HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Hermione and Susan had less then pleased looks on their faces and rolled their eyes and shook their heads while saying together,

"Boys!"

It had been a month since the Lestrange fiasco and in Hogwarts the atmosphere was relaxing. It was as if there was no threat anymore. The students were calm and collected instead of suspicious and wary. The Professors had been calmed by the words of Dumbledore many times as he said the threat was contained. But she was not contained. She had finally reached her destination. The Village of Hogsmeade. She walked down the street and saw the shops she remembered going into with her sisters. There was The Three Broomsticks which was now being run by Rosmerta Banningford. Then there was Honeydukes, all that chocolate she and her sisters always used to buy during Hogsmeade weekends. A tear ran down her face but she had to move on. Hogwarts awaited for Bellatrix Aurelia Black-Lestrange.

**I DID IT AGAIN! CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I the evil one? *cue more evil laughter* Well must dash! Worlds to conquer with my writing. Good day to you Sirs and Madams. Oh and btw my next story will be called 'The Riddle of Hadrian James Potter'. For more details wait and see my minions. Ta Ta For Now**


	11. A Chamber Full of Secrets

**So here we find ourselves. Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the first tipping point of A Different Time. Here is where it all changes for our Hero. Enjoy!**

A Different Time

Chapter Eleven

Stage Three of the plan was complete. She was in Hogwarts; she was now the Defence Professor posing as Annabelle Kinsley, a half-blood who went to Beauxbatons and passed with flying colours, only natural for her of course. Stage Four would be the hardest task of all; the target would be the boy. But from what she had heard from Flitwick he stayed with his three friends at all times and never was found without at least one of them. The trick was to catch him doing something worthy of detention but his records apparently showed otherwise, he was an exemplary student. This would be a challenge indeed.

_-ADT—_

"I'm worried Amy. What if she somehow gets to Hogwarts? You know Albus isn't all there in his head anymore. He already had a Death Eater there as well as the Dark Lord himself. What's to stop her from getting to Harry? He could be in mortal danger! Quirrell is one thing but she is much more unpredictable. She'll use any curse to get to him."

A very worried Sirius got no reply from his girlfriend who was now thinking very hard on how to improve the security around Hogwarts but Fudge now being a total idiot had ordered increased security of the Ministry. Never mind the fact that she's obviously after Harry, the solution apparently was for Fudge to lock himself in his office while under the guard of ten of Amelia's best Aurors, except for Sirius.

"Siri, I really don't know. I've tried speaking to Fudge. Hell I'm now considering going to Umbridge. But the fact of the matter is that it's now out of our hands. Fudge was rendered the Aurors toothless. Besides even if I had the manpower to increase security around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, what do you think Dumbledore will do? He'll go over my own authority and order me to retract the forces out of the village. Face it love, there's nothing we can do."

Sirius collapsed into a chair and sighed heavily. Amelia sensing his frustration got out of her chair and got him a drink of whiskey. He took it without question and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sweetheart go home. I'll be fine. I have a few pieces of paperwork to finish and then I'll be right behind you. We'll curl up and maybe watch one of those Muggle movies you keep on about."

Sirius yawned and nodded his lazily. He kissed Amelia and made his way to the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green fire. Amelia smiled sadly at the fireplace where Sirius was. She understood Sirius' worry for Harry and for Susan as well. Bellatrix would not stop till she had Harry. If the past was any indication she would be relentless.

-ADT—

Harry's first class with the new Professor was her first as well. It was shared with the Gryffindors as well. Annabelle checked her class list and saw listed under Gryffindor was Pansy Parkinson, she laughed out loud and had to wipe tears out of her eyes. She imagined Adrian Parkinson's reaction at his daughter being a Lion instead of a Snake. Her class walked in and her eyes immediately darted to see a pair of green eyes behind some round-rimmed glasses looking back up at hers. It was as if he could see into her soul, just like another pair of green eyes she remembered. It certainly was eerie the way he looked into her eyes; he was soon pulled down by a girl next to him who he smiled brightly at. His eyes never went back to hers as I's eyes were glued to the girl next to him. She had seen that stare once before and it was almost like the same people. A boy with raven black untamed hair looking longingly at a girl who he obviously loved whole-heartedly. She cleared her throat and the class went silent and pulled out their books.

"You will not need your books today children. This is simply an introductory lesson. After the how should I put it... fiasco concerning your previous Professor..."

Annabelle did not get a chance to finish her sentence as a red-haired boy, obviously a Weasley, interrupted her.

"You mean Potter using the Killing Curse against a Professor?"

Many groans were heard at that and soon enough Harry himself spoke up.

"Weasley you never cease to amaze me with your stupidity. Did you or did you not notice that the Dark Lord was in the back of his head and plus did you notice that he fired several Killing Curses at me before I returned fire? Or were you too busy with Parkinson over there? We've all heard the rumours, I mean Fred and George have been saying that...well I won't say it for the benefit of our peers and of course our superior. But the next time you wanna put your oversized foot in your abnormally large gob do it when I'm not around so you do not waste my time. Now do shut up, there's a good minion."

Everyone laughed at I's small speech which seemed to quiet the Weasley boy, though his face began to match his hair colour. The girl next to him, obviously Parkinson since she had her mother's features, went a deep red.

"Mister Weasley that'll be five points from Gryffindor for interrupting me and Mister Potter though I commend you on clearing up the events of that night you did not have to do it in such a way that insulted Mister Weasley and Miss Parkinson therefore two points from Ravenclaw and with that let us begin our lesson. I am Professor Annabelle Kinsley. I am your instructor for the rest of the year and so on. Now from what I heard Quirrell really was not a good instructor, this will not be the same with me. Because I was not informed on how far inside the curriculum you are, we will start again but rest assured you will be at where you should be by Christmas. This means you will be worked hard, you all look like an intelligent bunch to me so we will begin."

The lesson went just as she expected. The boy did not give her a chance to catch him out. He was quick and sneaky, just like a snake. That was until Weasley decided to have another shot at Potter.

"Professor Kinsley. I have a question. In your classes will we be learning how to defend ourselves against curses? It's just that I don't usually feel safe around a future Dark Lord like Potter."

Gasps were heard throughout the classroom. Harry continued writing as if he had heard nothing and judging by his look he actually hadn't heard Ron, much to the boy's annoyance.

"It's just that I don't want to end up like his mum."

A snapping sound was heard as Ron finished his sentence. It was I's quill. His face was emotionless; there was no expression on the face of Harry Potter. His eyes had dulled to dark green which then seemed to glisten. He packed his bag and walked out ignoring Hermione's calls and even Terry's. The door closed quietly.

"Mister Weasley. Detention with Professor McGonagall till Christmas holiday. A further fifty point penalty shall be enforced upon Gryffindor House. I shall be writing to Professor's McGonagall, Dumbledore and Flitwick and to your parents today about what you have said. Now get out. The rest of you stay, and that means you Miss Parkinson."

-ADT-

Harry didn't know what to do. Everything that had happened lately seemed to prove Ron's theory right. Harry was going dark. The use of the black lightning, the Lightning Lancer curse itself and then there was the Killing Curse he casted. His mind then replied with the fact that it was all done in the defence of Hermione. But was the consequence of protecting Hermione the fact that Harry would have to kill to do it? But he would be entering a war where he would have to kill! Then the sudden stinging pain of hurt hit him, his own mother dying for him. Leaving him in a world without anyone to care for him in that ten year gap. It was all good and fine that he now had Sirius, Amelia and Susan to live with but it did nothing to help Harry forget those memories of the Dursley's. How do you forget ten years of torture at the hands of your only remaining blood relatives on the planet? Harry wished he could see them again, talk to them again just like he did in the Forbidden Forest. Then an idea popped up, Rowena! She might be able to do it.

The doors to the Room of Requirement opened and inside stood Rowena Ravenclaw smiling brightly at Harry, till she noticed the expression on his face.

"Harry my dear why are you so sad? What happened?"

"Rowena..." Harry began in a low voice, "Is there any way you could maybe allow me to talk to my mum and dad?"

Rowena's heart seemed to crumble at his tone of voice and what he was asking.

"Oh Harry dear. You know what, I think that's possible. They are kind souls and that could possibly allow them into Avalon. But it would be hard and it would take time you understand don't you? Anyway you could talk to me you know. Usually it would be Helga who would comfort me about Helena but I think I could channel her for a while."

He laughed quietly and began to tell her about all his worries and every problem that he could think of and when he had finished Rowena was simply walked up to him and held him like a mother would for her child. Harry relished in the embrace, he had never experienced this sort of feeling but he knew what it was, contentment. Rowena had tried to fill the void in Harry that was left with the death of his parents.

"Harry," Rowena whispered, "you are so strong to go on after all that had happened. It really did show your strength of character and your love for Hermione as well and if I say so myself, you two got together quicker than I thought. Now it's been a while since I have been a mother but if you need to talk, just come up here and talk to me, or even Helga. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

Rowena did not seem to notice that she had taken Harry's head into her lap and that he had fallen asleep. Rowena looked at the sleeping boy's face and saw that he had bags under his eyes; he obviously had not been sleeping. A quick analysis of his magical core showed that it was currently recharging from a low percentage. What had he been doing?

-ADT-

No-one could find Harry. It was as if he had vanished into thin air. Hermione had been worried sick, she asked all the prefects she came across to help her find Harry but nothing came up. She walked back to the Common Room to see Terry sitting in one of the chairs, he looked up to Hermione and she shook her head. While Hermione had been searching for her boyfriend, Terry had gotten revenge on behalf of his brother thanks to the Twins who promised to rain all hell on their younger brother. When Hermione had heard that Ron had received multiple curses from everyone that had heard what he said, she had heard from Neville Longbottom that Ron had got the worst experience in Potions for some reason when Draco Malfoy brought up the fact that he had insulted Lily Potter. Then the entrance to the Common Room opened and in walked Harry with a tired smile on his face. He held up his hand to silence Hermione before she told him off for disappearing.

"Before anyone says anything I think I ought to tell you a few things. First I was talking with Sirius about what had happened and he reassured me that my mum's death wasn't my fault. Secondly I was in a way afraid...not at Lestrange being out there oh no way. It was cos of what had happened, you know with Weasley, that troll and then there was the whole Killing Curse drama, which surprisingly blew right over. But yeah that's what made me just walk off. I felt in a way that I was no better than Riddle for using the Killing Curse. But he made me see that I was actually using it for good because it stopped Riddle, though at the cost of Quirrell. Ahh it's all very confusing and tiring. So if you two don't mind, I'm gonna get some shuteye. I'll see you both in the morning."

He kissed Hermione on the cheek and went up the stairs to his room.

"I've never seen him like that. I mean I know facing Voldemort was very hard on him but this is different." Said a very worried Terry.

Hermione smiled sadly at her friend and in a reassuring tone she replied, "Don't worry. I have a feeling he'll be back to normal by morning. Night Terry."

"Wait Hermione...did I just hear you use the word normal and Harry Potter in the same sentence? If he's normal I'm the Queen of the Moon!"

Hermione laughed and bowed to Terry.

"I take my leave, your Majesty of the Moon."

"Night Hermione. I'm gonna stay up for a few minutes, have to write to mother."

Hermione nodded and smiled as she made her way to bed.

-ADT—

"What possessed you to say these things you stupid boy? You have just made sure that Potter will hate you for what you've said. I mean saying he's gone dark was all good and well but to insult Lily? You're lucky you're alive! After what you said about Granger and the way you came out of that I was sure to hear that you had been killed! Now it is all down to your sister and from what I heard from your mother Ginevra has been causing problems. You will stay away from Potter and his friends for as long as possible and that is an order. Now go. You're lucky that Professor McGonagall just gave you a detention. If it were down to Professor Snape you'd be restricted for the next seven years."

Ron Weasley ran out of the Headmaster's office. He had just been on the receiving end of death glares and at the end points of wands. Gryffindor had been disgusted with his words, even Percy had said he was going too far by insulting a person who laid their life down for another. Fred and George were now proclaiming that they had no relation to Ron, he knew that in the morning a Howler was headed his way and it would not be pleasant to hear his mum's voice. Pansy had stayed by his side but did not say a word to him. Now he would not be in the plan and it was down to Ginny. Ron hated the fact that his little sister now had the responsibility, she would not be able to handle it, and after all she was a girl!

-ADT—

Annabelle sat in her office with a smile on her face. She had a chance to get to Potter. He walked out halfway through the lesson missing out on several important things, at least now she could make him stay back and she could do it. It was a very good night for Annabelle Kinsley, but the same could not be said for Harry Potter. For the first time since the Founders had brought him back he was plagued by nightmares of the worst kind. Riddle standing over Hermione's dead body with everyone else dead as well, Sirius' body burnt and cut and then there was Amelia and Susan who had been tortured by the looks of it and Terry, the blank expression was all that Harry needed to know how he fell. But Hermione, dead at Riddle's wand.

"Harry you did this. You should not have stood against me. Now I shall finally be rid of your pathetic existence and take my place as Ruler of all."

The green light exploded out of his wand and made everything go bright and with that Harry woke up with sweat all down his face. He looked to his right and saw Terry sleeping and Harry sighed. It was one of those blasted nightmares. He had to get the Horcrux out of his read straight away. He then remembered what Rowena had said to him the first time he met her, she mentioned the Goblins! He made a mental note to write to Sirius and make sure that they both visit Gringotts during the holiday. It was literally a matter of life and death and Harry would one step closer to finally ridding the world of Tom Riddle.

-ADT—

Early in the morning Harry got into his Ravenclaw robes and made his way to the second floor. Thanks to the Marauder's Map he was able to avoid Filch and any other teacher that was waking up for the new day. He reached his destination, the girl's bathroom. He cast a disillusion charm on himself so as to not gain the attention of Myrtle. He whispered in Parseltongue, "_Open."_

"Shame Lockhart isn't here. Would love to push him down again." He said to himself before casting a levitation charm on himself and he leapt down the black hole that led to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry landed perfectly and with a smile he proclaimed,

"And the winner of Best Landing is Harry Potter!"

His voice echoed through the enormous cavern and he made his way to the entrance to the actual chamber. He commanded the door to open again in Parseltongue and walked confidently up to the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"_Speak to me Slytherin, most idiotic of the Hogwarts Four."_

To Harry's disappointment nothing happened. He repeated what the sixteen year old Riddle had said to summon the Basilisk and when he did the mouth of the Statue opened, Harry immediately closed his eyes shut and heard the Basilisk come forward.

"_Who are you human? And why do you disrupt my sleep?"_

Harry took a deep breath and replied,

"_I am Harry James Potter. Hogwarts First Year Student and a Ravenclaw. I am the Heir of Gryffindor by blood and Heir to Slytherin by right of conquest."_

"_If you are Salazar's Heir why do you close your eyes? My stare will not kill a true Heir of the Master."_

Harry took another deep breath and opened his eyes slowly. If the Founders themselves said that Harry had inherited Slytherin's line then they were telling the truth. He met the eyes of the Basilisk and it bowed to him.

"_So it is true, you are Master's Heir. Then why do you seek me young Heir?"_

"_I am not Tom Riddle's Heir. I destroyed Tom Riddle in the year Nineteen-Eighty-One; it is now Nineteen-Ninety-One. I believe that Riddle had made you kill a student in the past."_

"_Yes. That is correct young Heir. I did kill and I instantly regretted it. I was bred to protect the Castle not harm its students. Riddle nevertheless commanded me and I had to obey. I'm sure my true Master must think so low of me. It's strange young Heir, you resemble the Master in many ways, your eyes especially, his shade of green."_

Harry was shocked that the Basilisk regretted the murder of Myrtle, not many monsters in the World had a conscience.

"_I am sure Salazar would understand, he may be a bit angry at his former Heir corrupting his purpose but he would forgive you. Now I come to you this morning because I have a request of you. There will come a time where Riddle will return in bodily form and when that time comes I and this school will be targets. I ask of you that you do not obey any command he gives you."_

"_Young Heir, what you have requested shall be so. It is fortunate that you are now Master's Heir for I can no longer take orders from that piece of meat. I am yours to command and I noticed you have no name to call me by, Master gave me a name and it is Salandra, he named me after his daughter."_

"_Whoa now, no one said anything about command. I have no wish to command you Salandra, you are part of a noble species and if I'm not mistaken you are Ruler of your species if I'm not mistaken."_

"_Yes I am and young Heir I am bred to obey any and all commands of the Heir of Slytherin. I only ask you do not ask me to harm your peers."_

Harry smiled kindly and nodded in confirmation. He talked with Salandra for another hour before leaving to have breakfast with Hermione and Terry. He closed the Chamber door and then suddenly stopped.

"_I wish to change the password to open the Chamber. The new password will be Ravenclaw."_

He levitated himself to the top of the bathroom and entrance and changed the password on that entrance to "Salandra". He walked down to the Great Hall and before he went in a voice called him. It was Malfoy.

"Uh Potter. I got something to tell you, come here."

Draco dragged Harry into the shadows and whispered,

"My Father now knows of our alliance, if you want to call it that. He wrote to me ordering me to spy on you and tell him of your movements, who your friends are and so on. I'm telling you this because I'm going to lie to him. I'll tell him that you're and outsider and spend time alone in the library. If he doesn't go to any other student in my House, he'll be sure to believe my words. I don't want to betray you Harry. After the fight in the Great Hall with V-V...with the Dark Lord, I don't wanna be on the receiving end of your temper."

Harry again was shocked. Two snakes in the same morning now pledged allegiance to him. He could not help but be touched by Draco's loyalty.

"Well thanks Draco. I really appreciate it and this kind of loyalty will get you mistaken for a Puff. Oh and by the way, forget about Pansy. She isn't worth it. Besides you never know, there could one for you now or maybe in another six years. So forget about her, she's with Weasley and from what I understand, her being in Gryffindor is bad enough but when the news of her being around Weasley day and night reaches her parents, she'll be associated with them as so-called blood traitors. Just be careful now. If you were to be found out about lying to your father, I'm sure he wouldn't be pleased. Have a good one Draco and thanks again. Oh and if you ever wanna sit with the Claws, there'll be a place for you. Just saying."

The morning events were of the usual variety for Harry and his two friends. Being greeted by Susan and Tonks, then there was the waves from Fred and George and the courteous nods from a few Slytherins. But then a note dropped into Harry's plate as he was eating.

_Mr. Potter_

_Due to your absence in my lesson I wish for you to come up to my office at the earliest convenience to catch up with what you missed._

_Professor Annabelle Kinsley_

It wasn't till the afternoon that Harry had a chance to go up to Annabelle's office to collect the work he missed. He knocked on her office door and was beckoned in. The office of the Defence against the Dark Arts looked again different. Harry had gone through nearly everything. There was Lockhart and his infinite amount of portraits of himself and then there was Remus with his actual Defence work all neatly stacked and then there was Crouch who had the real Moody locked in his multi-compartment trunk and then the bright pink of Umbridge, Harry shuddered at the memory of the cats all eyeing him at once. But now it seemed Kinsley had kept it simple. She had piles of parchment all stacked neatly at one side along with folders standing next to it.

"Ah Mister Potter come in. Do take a seat. May I interest you in a drink?" Harry shook his head politely, after all Umbridge did try to poison people with Veritaserum-laced tea and after that he never drank a drink that he did not pour himself, unless he was in good company and that now did not include Mrs. Weasley, who would probably poison him with love potions.

"Very well. You don't mind if I get myself some tea. Now as to the work you missed it was all very simple work. The homework was to read Chapter Two of your Defence book. Now from what I read in the papers I am sure you know of the threat that Bellatrix Lestrange poses to yourself. It is my hope that you will allow me to help you defend yourself in case you come across Lestrange. It will be simply shields and stunners."

"Professor I was already asked to practise shields and stunning spells and I believe I have them very well practised. Thanks to Miss Tonks in seventh year I think I have a grasp on them."

Annabelle was impressed. She had never heard of a first year being able to use stunners so well. But now she had to tell him the truth. This would be very hard.

"Now Mister Potter this is not the only reason I called you here. I actually requested you come to my office because I have a revelation of sorts to reveal."

Harry now narrowed his eyes slightly and ever so slowly moved his hand to where he kept his wand. He kept eye contact with Professor Kinsley at all times and raised his Occlumency shields to full strength so that he would have no trouble repelling an attack.

"I commend you for being suspicious Harry and to make sure I will not attack you in any way I'll give you my wand."

She handed over her wand to Harry who took it sheepishly but still maintained eye contact. His eyes darted to her wand and back to her eyes again. They now seemed different then they were a second ago, that would mean that Annabelle Kinsley was not who said she was.

"Who are you?" Was Harry's first question.

"Your Godmother Harry. I'm your Godmother and what you're saying in your mind is right. I'm not who I appear to be. My real name is Bellatrix Aurelia Black-Lestrange."

**Now a select few saw this coming. Amelia Bones was the prediction most had sent in but I made it Bellatrix mainly because I think it would be too predictable for Amelia. But Amelia will be the main mother figure for Harry, to the point where he will look at her like a surrogate mother. But Bellatrix? Oh no my minions you will find that life will get even harder for both our Hero and Bellatrix. Expect drama in Chapter Twelve and the first ever fight featuring Amelia. Ta Ta For Now!**

**Addendum of 13/06/2013, 03:45 AM,**

**Ladies and Gentlemen I received a review that simply said was offensive and rude. Now I believe in free speech as much as the next person but I draw the line at using offensive language like the reviewer did. The User has been blocked and I hope will learn to appreciate AU Stories. I'd like to thank the reviewers who have kept their reviews clean of any offensive language. I have also corrected the mistakes in this Chapter. Thank you for your time**

**ShadowPhoenix96**


	12. Godmothers and Goblins

**Well... Wow that was certainly a reaction to Bella being revealed. Most had gone with Amelia but alas no. Well here we are. Now you will notice in this chapter a number of references to a many different programs. Try and name them all!**

**Now ShadowPhoenix96 presents to you, A Different Time, Chapter Twelve: Harry Potter's Godmother and The Goblin Nation.**

A Different Time

Chapter Twelve

12th April 1981, Rowan Hill

"Padfoot I've got a problem."

"Wow. It's taken you all these years to finally admit it. I must say Prongs you're rather slow these days. Not really surprised by it anyway, you are old."

"Old? Me? But you're older than me! By like two months!"

"Semantics old man, now can the youthful god known as Padfoot do for you?"

"Well you know how Lily got to choose who the Godfather of the baby was right?" A nod was the reply. "Well Tiger said I get to choose Godmother. I'm stuck basically. It's either Amy or..."

More silence followed after James Charlus Potter had seemingly froze in his place.

"Prongs? Old man? James what is it?"

"Amy or Bella?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Prongs old buddy, I can't say anything here. On one hand you have my smoking way hotter than yours fiancé and on the other you have Bella. You and Bella don't exactly have a good history."

A new voice suddenly chimed in, it belonged to Remus Lupin.

"If you call a good history one pining after the other when the other is pining after another person then Padfoot I'd hate to see what your definition of a bad history is."

A devilish grin slowly made its way onto Sirius' face.

"Well Moony since you asked, my definition of a bad history is well basically you and Rory."

James' head turned sharply to Remus with a look that said 'Explain'.

With a sigh Remus began.

"Well you remember the Christmas Ball back in our last year? Well I liked her as you all know and it turns out she liked me and she ended up asking me to go with her to the Ball. I would have, believe me, but it was a full moon and well you know the rest."

"Ah yes. Who can forget that night? The very night our little James got his little flower." Sirius said laughing very loudly.

"Mate I really don't be so loud if I were you! If Lily wakes up now I'm not protecting you."

Sirius laughed again at the same volume. If it was not for his loud hearing he would not have heard a door closed and footsteps come down the hall. Remus on the other hand did and signalled James with a look that meant danger incoming. They slowly made their way to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing over...?"

Sirius did not get a chance to finish his sentence thanks to a silencing charm. Sirius' eyes widened in fear as he hear the door closed. It would only be one other person that had just entered the room and there she was, eyebrows raised and a frown on her face.

"Sirius I swear to the heavens if you do not shut up I will stick your tail where the sun most certainly does not shine. James get out behind that bloody chair, you're scared of a pregnant woman when we happen to be at war? I hope our child doesn't take after you that much because if he did he'll be jumping at the sight of his own shadow. Remus would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh let me do it Lils. You sit down and rest." James said making his way to the kitchen.

"James I am only pregnant, for Merlin's sakes. I am able to make a cup of tea, and the way your tea turns out I wonder how you survived Divination. Now let me do something!"

Sirius was waving his arms around trying to gain the attention of everyone but they simply ignored him.

"Prongs do you hear that?" Asked Remus smiling.

"Why no Moony. I do not hear a thing, what about you Tiger?" Replied James obviously catching on.

"It sounds like...no it can't be! James is that silence?" Asked a laughing Lily.

James and Remus sighed in relief while Lily merely smiled.

"James have you decided yet?" Lily asked eying her husband.

"No. Lils it's too hard! I mean out of Sirius, Remus and Pete it must have been a hard decision."

"Well no it wasn't love. Remus wouldn't have taken it because of his furry problem and Peter; well I don't think he'd be suitable anyway. He's always been a bit jumpy and well I think having a baby round will only make him more...um what's the word I'm looking for?"

Sirius raised his hand as if he was back in class with McGonagall and simply waiting for Lily to finally acknowledge him. She did not.

"Jumpier! That's the word. Anyway then I thought Sirius would be excellent because let's face it, he is still a child and I think he'd be fantastic with a baby and then there's the fact he is a dog, literally."

Sirius puffed his chest up proudly and smiled from ear to ear from Lily's praise.

"It'd have to be Bella then." James said, "Amy's already a Head Auror, won't be long before she becomes Master Auror and then even Director of the Department. So she'll have that to focus on. But Bella...oh for the love of Morgana, Finite Incantatum."

"Ahh finally." Sighed Sirius before turning serious*. "Prongs are you really sure? I mean last I heard of her was that she had be married off to Lestrange and well from what my source said, she was...force fed certain potions. Reg wasn't able to tell what kind they were but knowing Lestrange, it's a safe bet our Bella's gone."

"So what now? Do we not give the kid a Godmother? You know your parents wouldn't allow that."

James' eyes looked off into the window pane while thinking.

"Here's what we'll do. Sirius try and get Reg to give Bella one of our mirrors. I'll be able to talk to her that way."

Sirius did not like it, neither did Remus and Lily. All for the same reasons, if Bella was being forced potions then they'd only be of one kind. The obedience kind, similar to the Imperius.

3rd November 1981, Azkaban Prison

Without her daily force-fed potion Bellatrix Lestrange ceased to exist, in her place returned Bella Black, who remembered her last moment of coherent thought. James Potter had contacted her and had told her that he wanted her to be Godmother to his son. His son who was now left all alone and was now by no doubt in the clutches of Dumbledore. That much was evident considering she was now neighbours with her cousin who had not made sense for the past twenty-four hours he had been placed in Azkaban. It wasn't easy for Bella Black to maintain her own mindset but one thing kept her going and that was the thought that somewhere in the world her god-son was sleeping somewhere.

11th December 1991

"You see when I escaped I used just enough magic to use my animagus form. It's a Raven, how ironic. But I flew for days and nights and I reached an old Black safehouse and then I used a few old friends who stayed true to the real cause to get me my list of O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's plus a few extra here and there. I put myself under the strongest glamour I could manage with the intent of finding you. With Sirius being cleared, I had no-one in there Harry. I had come to rely on him when I had troubles with the other one. She would take control and Sirius was there always and then when he was freed I had my worst attack ever and I couldn't handle it."

Harry who by now had had his wand pointed at Bella's head seemed to falter. His eyes eased but still remained full of suspicion and anger.

"On what charges were you imprisoned for?" He asked.

She replied in a very sad tone, "I was found guilty to the assault of Frank and Alice Longbottom. But it was the other one who did that, when the others...they sent me to go and kill the Longbottom baby and I had just enough control to hide the boy and I placed a compulsion to not look in the parent's bedroom. I told them I did it and then I locked the memory away so the other one wouldn't see it."

Harry was confused as to who the other one was. Was she talking about another Death Eater? No that wouldn't be possible. But it would make sense if from what she was inferring that the so-called 'Other One' was in fact the personality of Bellatrix Lestrange. What really surprised Harry was that as soon as she was finished she swore a Magical Oath that she had told him the truth, which he found himself accepting straight away, and she then summoned her Patronus form, again ironically her animagus form, a Raven. Harry could not dispute the truth he had been given. She was his Godmother for all intents and purposes. One more for his now ever-growing family.

"Wait a second. Is Azkaban a running theme for the Blacks?"

"Pretty much. I mean us and Azkaban go back ages." Was Bella's reply.

"Oh man I feel for Sirius' kids. I have never seen bigger opposites. One a sensible respectable person and the other is Sirius Black, 'nuff said."

Bella burst out in laughter till tears were rolling off of her face.

"Remus had said the same thing when we were in sixth year." She wiped her face with a nearby handkerchief. "Now Harry listen, you obviously can't tell anyone who I really am but as far as Annabelle Arianna Kinsley goes, well she's your Godmother not officially yet but I'm as good as."

"I still can't believe you're my Godmother though! It's hard to get over because you have to understand the whole world thinks of you as the most dangerous Death Eater. If anyone were to discover you, you'd get the Kiss. I in a way only just got Sirius back and now there's you. It's weird, in the space of the last few months I've gained a family. Sirius and Amelia, then there's Susan and Terry and then there's Hermione."

Harry grinned brightly at Hermione's name. Annabelle remembered that look on a similar face again. So the girl who had sat next to him was indeed someone close to Harry. Closer then she originally thought. She snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face and he came back into reality before blushing very brightly.

"Anyway I think I better go. What do I tell Sirius? He'll want to find you more than anyone." Harry added while stretching his legs.

"Tell him the raven is back in the nest. He'll come then. Now I've kept you away from your lovely girlfriend, off you go Harry."

"Annabelle what about Lestrange? All of them. The brothers are in Azkaban but what about...her?" Harry asked.

Annabelle thought for a few moments before answering.

"I never let her have the advantage anymore. Now that I'll be around you and Sirius even more so now I'll be able to control her more. Shame I can't do anything about this mark, though it does come in handy here and there. But for the most part Harry you don't have to worry about her. I'm much stronger than her; she's a Lestrange whereas I'm a Black. One thing about us Blacks is that when it comes to the Mind Arts, we're amongst the strongest. I came to see that your Occlumency shields are virtually impenetrable. I'd recommend you learn Legilimency at some point Harry, it'll come handy in the coming years."

Harry did not agree. His past experience with Legilimency was not pleasant. Being consistently mind-raped by Snape and Riddle put him against the idea of Legilimency and the thought of using it against others repulsed him. Nevertheless it would be a useful asset against Death Eaters. He nodded in confirmation to Annabelle's suggestion and swore to himself that when he became proficient with Legilimency he would only ever use it on Death Eaters. The top of that long list had the name of Lucius Malfoy.

"G'night Annabelle." Harry said with his trademark grin.

"Oh that grin. I'll tell you I went weak at the knees when James did that." Said Annabelle with a dazed look.

"Oh-kay that's something I never want to hear ever again. Any chance you could obliviate the last few seconds?"

"Not a chance little Harry. Now off you go Mister Potter, or I'll deduct points." She said with a smirk that seemed to grow in size when Harry's eyes widened when the realisation that his Godmother was his Professor for Defence. Harry groaned as he walked out and started muttering about Godmothers and Defence.

Harry was walking down the corridor when two people appeared from the shadows. They both were not happy to see Harry there. It was Weasley and Parkinson.

"So the little Dark Lord is still here then? Finished crying have you?" Sneered the red-head.

"Yep all cried out Weasley. Took me a while but I think I got all the tears out. Thanks of course to you." Smiled Harry, to the shock of the two Gryffindors opposite him.

Pansy being born and raised to be a Slytherin knew that Potter had something up his sleeve.

"What's your game Potter? You can't use that fancy lightning trick otherwise you'll be expelled and anyway it's two against one so you're outnumbered."

Harry pouted and raised his arms as if in surrender.

"So I am. You truly are my betters. I surrender to you."

Harry smirked inside as he saw the pair fall into his trap.

"Well hand over your wand then." Ron said with an insane gleam in his eye. Harry did so with a smile on his face. They never did remember the fact that Harry could use wandless magic so he really did not need his wand to cast a stunner.

"Um guys, just something to think about. Ever thought of turning round?" Harry asked with his most innocent voice.

"And why would we go and turn around Potter eh? So you can make a run for it? Talk about Ravenclaws being smart. You should be in Gryffindor Potter. Where the Headmaster and my mother wanted you to be. But no you just had to get yourself sorted in the Claws, we could have been best mates me and you! But now look at what I'm with." Ron sneered, obviously not picking up on the words that had just come out of his mouth. He had just told Harry that his own mother and the Headmaster were plotting something and he had only gone and insulted his only friend. Harry looked at Pansy and saw that she had a betrayed look on her face. By Harry's assumption she had probably found solace in the fact that Ron was there when Draco and her parents were not. So Ron Weasley did have some use after all. Who'd have thought?

"Ronald today I will admit you caught me unawares with what you said. But you made the mistake of mentioning my mother. Just like with what you said to Hermione, if you ever mention her again in my presence then I will hit you with a few curses I picked up from my Godfather. Oh and I wouldn't go on insulting people that happen to be your friend. Pansy you're always welcome to join Draco and myself, if you want. Having a Gryffindor in our little group would complete our collection. Of course in Ron's eyes that would make you dark since I'm the next Dark Lord, so join us if you're cool with that. If not, bit of advice for ya, spiders are good pets. Ask Lee Jordan."

Harry hoped Pansy caught on what Harry had insinuated. Draco had been a bit lost without Pansy following him wherever he went. Harry had immediately felt sorry for Pansy. Weasley had just acted as if she was below him when in reality she was pulling Ron around. If it weren't for her Ron would probably be as quiet as a mouse but probably just as annoying. Instead of casting two stunners he shot one out of his left hand and hit Weasley in the chest who flew down the corridor before hitting the floor. Harry turned back to Pansy and slighted his head at her before walking off. Pansy saw him raise his hand and his wand flew from Ron's hand and into its rightful owner. Pansy walked off never bothering to wake Ron up, she did not have too after what he had said. She had a lot of thinking to do.

The next morning Gryffindor House was not happy as a whole. Ron Weasley had apparently lost them fifty points for being out after curfew and lying about Harry Potter stunning him. Professor Flitwick had checked the spells that Harry used with his wand and the last used spell was a levitation charm. Hermione had laughed when Harry had told her how gullible Weasley was. She, Terry and now apparently Pansy knew of his affinity with wandless magic. Pansy hadn't joined Harry and his friends at their place on the Ravenclaw table but she had smiled at Draco which he first narrowed his eyes at and then when he could see no malice in her eyes smiled just as brightly back. Soon enough he was the same Draco Malfoy after that, well to this new timeline's standards at least. Harry looked up at the Head Table and saw Annabelle talking to Snape. The irony of that situation was brilliant for Harry, two former Death Eaters sitting at the same table as Albus Dumbledore. Harry scowled at Dumbledore who was examining his pumpkin juice before laughing at something McGonagall had said. Harry dropped his scowl when the Headmaster looked at him and tipped his goblet at him to which Harry only replied with a nod. Harry's mind began working at the revelation that Ron had blurted out. Molly and Dumbledore were up to something but what? It would involve Ginny in some way or fashion but what exactly? Harry decided to put it on the proverbial backburner for the time being. For now the most important thing was just to enjoy Hogwarts. Nothing extra-ordinary happened for the rest of the term and Christmas quickly approached and Harry found himself in the Headmaster's office the day before he would leave for Bones Manor with Susan who by now was saying that her and Harry were long-lost twins, Harry could not argue with the fact that Susan did bear some resemblance to Lily, there was the hair of course but then there was her heart. A caring but protective heart. Susan really was his sister in all but blood. He was brought out of his thoughts of sharing Christmas with his family when the Headmaster appeared. He used the same pleasantries as always and offered some lemon cake to Harry, it turned out that the Weasley Twins had somehow finally managed to place a few of their special spells on them which changed a person's hair colour to a bright pink, reminding Harry of a person who he would have to deal with soon enough, all the way to even making their voice sound like any Hogwarts Professor! Soon enough Dumbledore got to the point of the conversation.

"Well Mister Potter I am glad to see that you are spending Christmas with your relatives. I do wish you and the Dursley's a very Merry Christmas." He had said with his usual smile.

Harry raised his eyebrow in a way that reminded Dumbledore of a Muggle film he had seen back in the eighties, a science-fiction film if he was not mistaken.

"Headmaster Sir, you are under the impression that I am going back to Privet Drive yes?" A nod was the reply. "Well with all due respect Sir that is not the case. You see I have it under very good authority that I am spending Yule with Sirius and Remus."

Harry left out the fact that he would also be with Amelia and Susan for safety.

"But my boy, you live with the Dursley's. Not with Sirius nor Mister Lupin." The old wizard replied to which Harry raised his eyebrow again and with a calculating look in his eyes replied back.

"Sir, Sirius is my guardian as was my parent's wishes and his right as my Godfather. Seeing as though I have not a Godmother or no knowledge of there being an appointed Godmother for myself, I believe I am to now live with Sirius. He gained guardianship of me at the beginning of December, it was all made official and Sir before you say that the Dursley's are my remaining blood relatives let me give you a history lesson. James Charlus Potter was born to Charlus Augustus Potter and Dora Georgiana Black-Potter. I have Black blood running through me, if you pardon the pun. Sirius Black is my cousin and a relative of mine, as is Andromeda Black-Tonks, as is Narcissa Black-Malfoy. Ask Headmaster Black yourself Sir; he would know if what I say is true."

Dumbledore paled and turned to Phineas who glared at the current Headmaster but nevertheless nodded, confirming the fact that Harry had shared with him.

"Professor Dumbledore I will never set foot in Privet Drive again. Petunia turned her back on my mother and therefore she did the same to me. I do not consider her any relation of mine and I certainly do not consider the fat man to be my relative nor his waste of space son."

"Then Harry for your protection perhaps you could spend Christmas with the Weasley family. I see you talking with Fred and George all the time; they would love to have you over."

Harry snorted at the very suggestion that he step foot in that place ever again.

"Sir," Harry said through gritted teeth, "the only way I would spend my time in the same place as Ronald Weasley is if I were placed under the Imperius and I don't think anyone would go that far do you?"

Dumbledore knew that there was no swaying the boy from this so stood down.

"Very well Harry. You may stay with Sirius for Christmas. But for the summer that is a different story. You see you must live with the Dursley's family."

Harry almost lost control of his temper then and there.

"I MUST? I MUST never have gone to them! You were the one that left me there! Don't you get it Professor? Those fancy wards you set up failed. I dropped them myself. They were keyed to Petunia's blood that I just happen to share. Professor I am not stupid, so do not treat me as if I am, I will not ever step foot in Number Four, Privet Drive for as long as I draw breath and my heart pumps blood. Now I find myself losing my temper with you Sir, permission to be excused?"

Dumbledore quickly nodded. He knew first-hand that Harry was extremely powerful and if he lost control of his magic, the devastation would easily tear Hogwarts apart. It seemed the binds that he placed on Harry when he was a baby had been torn through.

Harry enjoyed the train ride home surrounded by his friends. Hermione sat one side of him sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder while Susan was sleeping in his lap. Draco and Terry had teased him mercilessly but Harry simply came back daring them to get two girls to sleep on them. Draco obviously smirked and walked off to find someone willing to sleep on him. He had found a compartment that Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were in along with Jenna Moon, who was unbeknownst to Draco a Veela. So what Draco had said was a jumble of words but it did include him saying, "...sleep with me..." which got Draco three slaps from the trio of girls. Terry had laughed so hard when Draco came back with the red marks on his cheeks that he fell off his seat and crashed the floor waking up the girls who proceeded to blush brightly when they saw that or who exactly they had been using as a makeshift pillow. When the train pulled in Harry helped Hermione with her trunk and silently and wandlessly casted a featherlight charm on it. He helped her off the train and by coincidence there was Sirius and Amelia standing next to Mr and Mrs Granger, who had all seen what Harry was doing for his girlfriend, which they had seen Hermione kiss Harry on the lips for "being such a strong boyfriend". Mrs Granger, who preferred to be called Anna, which Harry found ironic, had immediately taken to Harry and smiled brightly at him when he finally introduced himself, Mr Granger who preferred to be called Matthew, merely questioned Harry.

"So do you support a football team Harry?" Was the first question.

"Yes sir and for me it'd have to be Crystal Palace. I actually have a running bet with a friend of mine Dean Thomas, he's a Hammer you see and well he said that West Ham will end up in the top ten this season and Palace will be relegated. I said not only will Palace be in the top ten but West Ham will be relegated."

It just so happened that Crystal Palace did finish tenth in the Premier Division and West Ham United were relegated, but Dean did not need to know that.

"Hermione I approve of him already. Now my second question is Picard or Kirk?"

Harry automatically said "Picard" much to Matthew's displeasure.

"Shame. You were doing so well." He laughed. "Well we had better make tracks." Hermione groaned at his very bad joke. "We're spending Christmas at my parents' house this year. Nice to meet you Sirius and Amelia, and Harry you too. Say bye Hermione."

Hermione was near tears, she did not want to leave her boyfriend. After nearly four months of being around each other 24/7 it was mortifying for Hermione to not be around Harry. Harry smiled and gave her a parcel out of his pocket.

"Harry how did that fit in there?" Hermione had asked.

Sirius had winced trying to hold back the laughter that was coming while Amelia's eyes widened and she muttered about dogs and their sense of humour.

"Love of all the questions in the universe you go with that one? Oh for god's sake Sirius pull yourself together man! But if you must know well my pockets are bigger on the inside, I've always wanted to say that for a while." Harry grinned at Matthew who was beside himself laughing. Hermione opened the parcel to find a mirror neatly wrapped in bubble-wrap.

"Wow pup, bubble-wrap! Where's mine?"

"Sirius please do remember that Amelia is your boss as well as your girlfriend. I'm sure she could make life difficult for you by I don't know putting you in your kennel from now on and maybe even giving you protective detail to the Minister!" Harry replied with a dangerous gleam in his eyes which Sirius ran behind Amelia for protection. Harry shook his head chuckling and turned back to Hermione.

"I asked Sirius to re-create one of the communication mirrors that he and my dad used in their Hogwarts days and I had him make two. One for you and one for me, just say my name into the mirror bob's your uncle and Sirius if you even think about a joke, I will get Susan on you."

Hermione said goodbye to Sirius and Amelia and then to Susan and then kissed Harry full on the lips leaving him rather dazed and with a foolish grin on his face. Matthew had shook his hand while muttering about something involving the kids of today while Anna for some reason had said "May the Force be with you." To which Hermione and Matthew groaned at.

Harry watched as his girlfriend and her family disappeared into the portal that led to Kings Cross. When he asked Sirius how they were getting to Bones Manor the answer could only be one thing. A blasted Portkey.

'_Argh! Who ever thought of this should be taken out and bloody well shot! Why can't magical travel be comfortable?!' _Thought Harry as he propelled through the vortex and by some luck actually ended up on his feet while Sirius ended up folded up like an accordion while Amelia and Susan were acting as if they had just walked through the wall portal. Susan explained that it was only because of the fact that her and Amelia did a lot of portkey travel and that by extension so would Harry.

'_Give me apparition any day!' _Harry thought as he walked alongside Susan and came to look upon the Manor House that belonged to the Bones family. It was not big but it looked very nice in Harry's opinion.

Later that day Harry told Sirius that he would have to go and see the Goblins about a few things. Sirius suggested getting it done now to save having to do it later. Harry asked Sirius if they could apparate there instead of going by Floo or Portkey. Sirius knew why Harry wanted to apparate there and it did save Sirius some dignity not landing in a heap. Sirius kissed Amelia much to the displeasure of Susan for some reason. Harry noticed her scowl and made sure he would ask her about it later. A few minutes later Harry found himself in front of a familiar Goblin. Sirius was about to step forward when Harry stopped him and it was he that stepped forward.

"Griphook may your gold ever flow." Harry said with a respectable bow and a full Goblin salute. Harry himself wasn't sure where he had learnt that so ruled it down to Rowena...again!

"Ah yes. Mister Potter. May your sword be ever swift against your enemies. What can Gringotts do for you today?" Griphook asked with a smooth voice.

"I have a number of concerns of my own well-being Griphook. But if it were possible I would like a more private setting to conduct this meeting. You never know who is listening." Harry replied.

Griphook led Harry and Sirius to a private room which had refreshments of all kinds on a tray in front of them. Harry poured himself a cup of tea and after a sip began his explanation.

"Griphook I have reason to believe that the Goblin Nation has been lied to multiple times, specifically about me and my life by Albus Dumbledore. You see you may not know this but for the past ten years of my life I have lived with my former relatives in the Muggle world. I grew up ignorant of the Magical world and therefore ignorant of my inheritance and without any knowledge of who I really was. My godfather was falsely imprisoned until recently and has gained guardianship of my person. I was told by a very trustworthy source that Dumbledore had placed blocks on me. Binding my magic, I realise this is common place for Wizards but he bound my magic by so much I have come to learn it was nearly fatal. Somehow this also impaired my mind abilities, it seems I am a natural Occlumens and Legilimens. I have become proficient in both and have impenetrable shields, it does also give me peace of mind which I must say in Hogwarts is more precious than having strong allies. My source of information also gave me instruction to come to the Goblin Nation so that they could examine me and rid me of any other blocks I have."

Griphook drank his tea while listening intently to the young wizard across from him. Something about Harry Potter intrigued Griphook, he had noticed that even though the boy was a mere eleven year old, his eyes and the way he talked said otherwise. His eyes seemed old and tired whereas his voice was strong and clear.

"Mister Potter may I ask as to who exactly your source of information is?" The Goblin asked.

Sirius leaned forward in anticipation as well.

"Rowena Ravenclaw. My...guide if you will. She has helped me a great deal." Harry said looking Griphook in his small eyes.

"Come this way Mister Potter. You too Mister Black if you wish, if not you are welcome to stay here." Griphook said walking towards another door in the room they had been sitting in. Sirius did not answer he only followed Harry.

Griphook guided the wizards into a smaller room that contained an altar with a bowl on top of it. Griphook explained that the bowl would identify who Harry was and what powers he had available to him at the cost of a few drops of blood of course. Sirius said he had used this bowl when he became of age and he told Harry that that was when he discovered that Dorea and Charlus Potter had named Sirius as Secondary Heir of the Potter Estate. Harry held out his hand and Griphook made a very small cut along Harry's hand, he did not feel anything as the blade was ceremonial in nature if however it had been a battle sword then Harry would be on the floor in unimaginable pain. Harry knew of what Griphook meant, it was something he had become very familiar with during his original Second Year. Basilisk Venom. Harry winced at the memory of the burning pains of the Venom as it coursed through his veins. Soon the bowl had stopped shimmering and Griphook had written the results down, he passed the parchment over to Harry while Sirius read over his shoulder.

_Wizard's Name: Hadrian James Potter-Black_

_Date of Birth: 01/07/1980_

_Parentage: James Charlus Potter & Lily Margaret Potter_

_Guardianship: Sirius Orion Black/Amelia Susan Bones & Annabelle Arianna Kinsley_

_House Membership/s:_

_Peverell (Paternal/By Conquest)_

_Potter_

_Black (Paternal)_

_Gryffindor (Paternal)_

_Slytherin (By Conquest)_

_Gaunt (By Conquest)_

_Ravenclaw (Magical)_

_Magical Abilities:_

_Parseltongue (Black/Slytherin)_

_Natural Occlumens/Legilimens (Black)_

_Metamorphaghus (Black)_

_Mastery of Deathly Hallows (Peverell/ By Conquest)_

_Lightning Affinity (?)_

_HORCRUX DETECTED IN CURSE SCAR_

_ABILITIES BOUND BY UNKNOWN SOURCE_

_MAGICAL LEVEL AT 87.8%_

_MENTAL LEVEL AT ?_

"Okay Pup. You gotta explain this for me. Who in the blue fires of Hell is Annabelle Kinsley?" Sirius asked.

"Oh that's something I forgot to tell you. Well the only thing I can say is that the Raven is back in the Nest." Harry replied still looking at the parchment analysing every word written.

Sirius however was at first confused at his Godson's words and mouthed them out a few times before remembering at who he called Raven all the time. She had actually done it!

Griphook was now explaining on how it would be possible for Harry to unlock his hidden abilities and it seemed like every single one of them involved tremendous pain. Harry eventually chose to just get it over and done with and was taken to see the Goblin Healer. He was given a very strong sleeping potion. Obviously Goblin in origin and evidently extremely strong as the smell of the potion already made Harry drowsy, he quickly downed the potion and his last coherent thought was that the potion finally tasted like pumpkin juice.

**Well 5,939 words later and you found yourself here. Longest Chapter Yet! Yes Bellatrix will be named Annabelle from here on but the Other One will make an appearance more sooner than you may think. Pansy is now written out of A Different Time. She might make a cameo here and there but she won't be in any important roles anymore. Oh and about Harry's Birthday, two things: The Prophecy & Dumbledore. Quick important note that when I reach and finish Chapter Fifteen of A Different Time I will begin The Riddle of Hadrian James Potter. Ta Ta For Now!**


	13. A Different Trio

**Hi guys and girls. Long time eh? Yeeeah sorry about that. Hadn't had time for FanFiction. Tbh I kinda forgot about it. Been playing Mass Effect 2 & 3 a lot. Love the Mass Effect games. Might do a story in that Universe. There's good news for the ME Fans out there.**

A Different Time

Chapter Thirteen

Amelia was not happy and when she was not happy, spellfire was a certainty. Usually she would be cursing Fudge and Umbridge but this time it was Dumbledore's name being cursed. Susan had waited in the living room with a cup of tea ready for her Aunt which was mixed with a calming draught. Amelia stormed in and drank the tea in two goes and sat down in her spot. Susan sat ready with her own tea in her hands to listen to what had made her Aunt so angry.

"That stupid old idiot has only gone and used his own authority as 'Chief Warlock'," Amelia angrily said, "and released his lackey into his own custody. I was so close to shoving Veritaserum down his throat and getting what I needed to get Dumbledore himself in. I hate the Ministry." Amelia rubbed her eyes tiredly and sighed deeply. She looked up at Susan who was smiling kindly; she was always there to listen to her day and what problems came about, she was the perfect listener and sometimes gave sound advice. Many Aurors would not believe that most of the Auror Code that Amelia amended every year was actually half done by an under-age witch, though she was a Bones and they were born leaders and very smart. Amelia then realised how quiet it was without Sirius not blowing something up every five minutes. She then wished that wherever he and Harry were, they were having a better day then she was.

Unfortunately they were not. Sirius had been pacing up and down a corridor deep inside Gringotts worrying about both the state of Bella or rather Annabelle and Harry. He heard a scream now and then from inside the room Harry was in. Sirius knew first-hand how much getting a block taken off of a wizard hurt and it was not nice at all. Sirius then for the fifth time looked at the parchment which had all of Harry's information on it. His eyes once again glued to the date of birth. He remembered the day very clearly and for some reason when he had said that to Harry, he looked alarmed and worried. But as clear as day it was there. Harry was born on the 1st of July in 1980 not the 31st. He cast himself back into that day. Himself and James were rushing from the Ministry when Remus' Patronus message came through that Lily had gone into labour and he had taken her straight to Madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts, of course Lily would not trust any of the St. Mungo's healers, she wanted the best and Poppy accepted straightaway. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Amy were there when Lily gave birth to Harry. The only logical conclusion was that someone had tampered with his memory and that meant Minerva, Remus and Amy had their memories tampered with as well and that only left one person who was there at Harry's birth. A large tremor brought Sirius out of his thoughts and the tremor was then quickly followed by an ear-splitting scream along with an explosion that shook the entire building. In the Ministry of Magic, the Department of Magical Control registered an explosion of magic that read off every chart and was deemed Code Red Secret. That could only be read by three people, the current Minister of Magic, the Chief Warlock and the Director of Law Enforcement. The Unspeakables also made note of the explosion and read the signature of the magic and it read as 'UNKNOWN' on their charts. Only one wizard in existence would ever know of who not what caused the explosion and the only earthquake that the City of London had ever felt that registered on the Richter scale. Sirius was brought into the room where Harry was and he saw that Harry had grown about a few inches.

"Blimey pup, one day you'll be as tall as me." Sirius said astounded by Harry's new height instead of being just about in line with his ribs, Harry was now just below his shoulders.

Harry put his glasses back on to see where Sirius was and then found that his vision was fuzzy and unfocused, it was as if he hadn't put on his glasses, he took them off to examine them and found that his vision was near perfect. He looked up at where Sirius was and then his eyes widened; he did not have to wear his glasses anymore. A smile appeared on Harry's face but then he felt a little sad, his glasses were identical to his father's and that had made many people see the James in him but at the same time it brought Harry some hope, that now hopefully people would see Harry for who he was and that was just Harry Potter. Sirius too was shocked but not at what Harry was shocked at, Sirius had seen Harry's eyes and they weren't just Lily's green as James dubbed it a few times before. They now had a ring of purple and blue, the purple reminded him of Andromeda and Bella who shared eye colours but the blue stumped Sirius, blue eyes did not run in the Black or Potter lines. Sirius and Harry talked more with Griphook about the entitlements that Harry had and to his relief only the Peverell contained money, the rest to his delight contained knowledge. Harry knew of the Peverell Brothers' actions and what they given by Death itself. The Elder Wand which Dumbledore had, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. When the trio reached the subject of the Hallows Harry had said,

"The Wand is rightfully mine by right but for now I will leave it where it is. If there is one thing I commend Dumbledore on, it is he knows when to take care of a precious object. This of course would exclude me but that's a conversation for another day. For now I will allow him to keep my wand but I may want to borrow it in a few years or so. The Cloak I have already made plans to acquire. Dumbledore kept it and again he does know how to take care of things but I'll have Fawkes bring it over to me when he's ready, no rush. The Stone however, when I find it I will destroy it. It is purely an abomination of magic; it is simply a vessel to drive a person mad with grief and guilt. At least Ignotus Peverell was the sensible brother and chose to not squander his gift."

They talked more and soon Sirius and Harry were making their way home after shopping for more clothes for Harry due to his growth spurt. Sirius had joked many times about Hermione liking his new height only to receive a stinging hex in reply, it did not stop Sirius in fact it only gave him more reason to tease his god-son.

"So how do you feel?" Sirius asked finally.

Harry waited a few moments before answering, he actually felt normal, in Harry's own standards.

"You know that feeling you get when you wake up and stretch out?" Sirius nodded. "Well that's how I feel. It's as if I was asleep but now I'm awake, well my magic is actually. I feel fine Sirius. Better than I was in that room that's for sure. I dunno if you've ever had a block removed on your magic but lemme tell you, it's like acid rain and hellfire all at once. Hope that there's not a curse that can do that." Harry said and with an innocent finish. He did not want to mention he knew about the Cruciatus much less felt Riddle's own twice and had even casted the curse himself on his Godmother, but that was a different life and time. Harry could not help but sink into his previous memories but unlike before he felt uncomfortable watching them, an older Hermione, Harry and Ron. A different trio in a different time. Harry locked the memories away and promised himself that he would never let anyone see them and that included Harry himself.

'_That's not who I am anymore. I'm not him and everything will be different.'_ Harry said in his mind. He could hear his own voice echo in his mind and into silence. He would make new memories with his family this time. He had Amelia and Susan along with Sirius and Hermione, Harry took a deep breath and smiled up at Sirius who was looking down at his Godson with a confused look. Sirius saw that Harry was a million miles away but where exactly he did not know, all Sirius did was promise that wherever Harry went, he would be followed by his family. He would not let Harry down again and he most certainly would not want to disappoint Lily and James.

-ADT—

_Dear Susan,_

_Hey Susie, I've talked with my Mum and Dad and I've convinced them to spend Christmas with you and Harry. The thought of having Christmas in the Magical World got them just like you said. Don't tell Harry or Sirius. You know what boys are like! Tell your Aunty that we'll leave our house on the 23__rd__ of December and make sure Harry doesn't suspect a thing. Keep him busy! I want to sneak in and surprise him._

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. The owl's name is Athena. (Yes I know who Athena is so don't laugh)_

Susan giggled to herself and an evil smirk came across her face. She had been told by Amelia a few times and almost all the time by Sirius that he was part of a trio called The Marauders, containing himself, Remus Lupin and James Potter. Sirius had proclaimed that Harry being the only child of a Marauder so far, he always added with a wink to Amelia which sent her as red as Susan's hair, was also a Marauder. He told her their names as well, Sirius was Padfoot while Remus was Moony and James went by Prongs, Sirius and Harry had thought about Harry's Marauder name and it was Amelia herself who suggested the name of 'Phoenix'. She noted that the Quartet lacked a bird in their midst which led to Sirius mentioned the times Amelia herself had been involved in the pranks along with Lily and Annabelle. So there was Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Phoenix now but they did not know of the secret alliance that Amelia, Hermione and Susan had made. The Marauders would never see this coming; they had rivals on the horizon who had vowed to steal the title of best pranksters' right under their noses.

**Important Notice: Guys and Girls I hope you liked C13. Bit short but it's all I've had time to get out. But listen... I mean read carefully. Got work to get on with from here on out throughout the summer so updates for ADT will be fragmented. Maybe once a fortnight as of now. Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen. See you out there. It is Armed Forces Day this Saturday in the UK so can I just say thank you to all of you out there doing your part for our country and for the Americans have a fantastic Fourth of July! It just so happens I will be watching Independence Day then as well. Quoting Will Smith's character from that great film: "PEACE!" Cue massive nuclear explosion wiping out life of Earth...**

**THE END...?**


	14. Fright and Family

**Chapter 14 here we go. Be ready, all I'm saying.**

Harry, Sirius and Remus were flying when Hermione snuck over; she could hear her boyfriend's calls to his godfather and uncle. She was happy knowing that Harry would never have to go to the ghastly monsters that he had to call relatives. Deep down she felt sorry for Harry's mother that she had to watch her own sister become jealous of something special and she could not have it. She shook off those thoughts and walked into Harry's room. She climbed into his wardrobe and waited patiently for the moment she would finally get him back for all those blushes and for always appearing out of nowhere at all!

Harry walked up to his room with one of the biggest smiles he could manage. It was a fine day and he had spent all morning and afternoon with the two people he could call family. One even by blood, but it did not matter to Harry. He already counted Terry as his brother and Susan as his sister, Amelia had even told him to call her Aunt if he wished to. Then there was the top of the pile, Hermione. The second time round was better, he was with the girl he loved. Harry Potter was a smart boy, smarter than anyone in Hogwarts, he could tell who was around him just by their magical resonance but this time he did not pick up two fairly similar signatures, normally he would have read them as Amelia and Susan but something held it back and Harry caught it. He could feel the magic around him increase in size but what caused it was the question he was asking himself. It was almost as if someone was under an invisibility cloak...

"Ah-Ha!" Harry proclaimed. Amelia and Susan held their breath; they knew the jig was up!

"The Invisibility Cloak. Note to self get old man to give me my cloak back. Bloody meddling coot. Who steals a cloak? I mean seriously who's gonna notice...that's the whole point Harry. Stupid child."

Amelia looked to Susan and back to Harry. Susan looked to Amelia and then to Harry. Their nephew/brother had totally lost it! He was talking to himself and then ranting to himself and then admonished himself! He was insane! They knew if they ever called Harry insane they'd be on the receiving end of one of his thought-provoking questions, which was something neither wanted. They knew why he always acted like that. He was always reading a book on a famous detective and it was not Scooby-Doo though he did appreciate the fact that it took them so little time to solve a mystery like that even though it was a cartoon, it was Sherlock Holmes, and Harry was fascinated by the books and read them with a passion. Little did he know Hermione knew of his love for the books of Sherlock Holmes and had gotten him the entire Holmes collection.

Harry walked into his bedroom and smiled knowingly.

"I had a feeling it was you. Come on out Sirius."

Hermione put a hand on her hand to stop either one of them hearing her breathing. She was ecstatic, she had the two most notorious pranksters and she would make them scream. She counted down from fifty and it began. The First Great Prank War would start here and now.

She jumped out and shouting at the top of her voice. Sirius jumped out of his own skin and screamed at the top of his voice and fell over himself. Harry had run out of his room only to run into two of the scariest monsters he had seen and he fainted. His skin had turned as white as a cloud, Sirius was in a corner rocking backward and forward. Hermione laid a note on Harry's bed and skipped out in a way that just looked crazy. Remus ran up to the noise and found his best friend and his nephew on the floor, one who looked like he had been petrified and the other muttering about crazy insane little banshees. He found the note Hermione had left and read it aloud.

_Dear Moony, Padfoot and Shadow,_

_By the time you read this you will know that we have struck you at your most vulnerable and rest assured we intend to go on doing so. You have made yourselves enemies in the art of pranking and let it be known that on this day the Army of Three declares war on you The Marauders. You know who you are and vice versa. You cannot begin to comprehend what kind of war you are now in._

_Yours ever faithfully_

_Fox, Athena and Mother_

_P.S There's a hex on this by the way._

Remus knew straightaway what hex it was and it was a weak one. He knew that was the point and ducked so a hex passed over him. He returned fire with stinging hexes aplenty and once he knew the attackers were gone he woke Harry up and brought Sirius back to his senses and before they knew it, stinging hexes were flying towards them from all directions.

"WE HAVE TO RETREAT!" Remus shouted above the spellfire.

Sirius knew Remus was right but Harry persevered.

"HOLD THE LINE MOONY!" Harry shouted back and used an old spell that hid magical signatures on him, he then cast multiple disillusionment charms on himself and crawled on his stomach towards the door. Remus and Sirius laid down covering fire and made sure that no spell got through the door. Meanwhile Harry had made it past the door and saw the enemy. Obviously Amelia, Hermione and Susan he was expecting but three house elves he was not. Even with one elf on their side made the others almost unbeatable. Elf magic was far more superior to wizard magic on many levels. Harry sighed inwardly and made his way back to the other two Marauders. He took off the charms and had a defeated look on his face.

"Well?" Asked Sirius loudly. "What's it like?"

"We have no choice. Retreat. Fall back." Harry replied sadly.

"But where? We have nowhere to retreat or fall back too." Remus shouted.

"Is there a Potter safehouse near here?" Asked Harry looking at Sirius.

"Uh yeah Aunt Dorea had a safehouse not two miles away. But by now the wards have dropped. If these three are as smart as we believe them to be they would have done something to every house available to us within at least ten miles of here."

Remus then looked to Sirius and to Harry it was as if they were having a mental conversation.

"We know a place Harry. But it's going to be a bumpy ride." Remus said hurriedly.

Sirius and Remus somehow managed to closed the door and put several locking charms on there. Harry waved his hand secretly applying the most powerful locking charm he knew and just for safe measure cast a silencing charm on the room.

Remus stepped back from the door and incanted something that Harry could not hear.

"I've placed an intruder ward on your door along with something Prongs used a while back. Gives someone a good zapping whenever they try to open the door. Right Harry we're taking you to the one place where the girls can't get us, ever. We should have done this earlier but now's good considering the haste retreat. We're taking you to Marauder Cave."

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and with a crack they disapparated. Remus followed not a second later.

Remus walked towards what seemed to be the entrance to the cave.

"Yellow, charm, quaffle and red." He said and the rockface seemed to shimmer and dissolve revealing the entrance.

Sirius explained before Harry could ask.

"Yellow for Moony's eyes, charm for my history before Amy, quaffle for your dad being a chaser and red for Lily's hair. We changed the password once your mum became a Marauder. The rat never knew of this place, James and I was flying one day and we came across this cave. We explored and found it was enormous in size and decided that for the next few summers we would build a lair worthy of The Marauders. Of course when your mum was inducted we had to tidy the place up a bit. Well actually when I said we I mean your dad was her slave. Did everything she said without question. He was whipped and it only got worse from sixth year."

"Sixth year? I thought they didn't start going out till seventh year." Harry said in a puzzled tone. He had thought he knew everything about his parents but this time round he was learning more and more about them. If only he could talk to him properly, not see them when he's facing Riddle or about to die. He brought himself back to Sirius who was saying something about kids at that age with their hormones, it was something Harry did not want to hear. Remus had walked off somewhere while Sirius showed Harry round.

"There's the rooms. We had one done for you a few weeks after I was released. You can change the colour if you want. Blue and bronze, hell I don't care if you go for green and silver."

Harry poked his head through and smiled brightly before hugging Sirius who was chuckling.

"I take it you like your room cub?" Remus asked.

"I love it. It's a home away from Hogwarts." Harry replied happily. "What's that in your hand Remus?" He asked.

"Ah yes, well you've got the name, the cave, the map and the pranking genes from us. I thought you might want to complete the set. Go for the animagus potion. You don't have to do it now. But it's available to you. BUT...before that, I have one last surprise for you. Both of you. Come on." Remus beckoned. Harry and Sirius followed straight away, eventually they came across a corridor of portraits, and Harry was almost overwhelmed by the magic in the corridor.

"This, Harry is what James had called the Corridor of Portraits, not one of his best names but he was a bit drunk at the time and please don't ask how you can be a bit drunk. I have yet to know that. Anyway James had given the portraits in the old Potter Manor these portraits as well. An added protection you see. Ah here we are."

Remus was pointing at one specific portrait. Harry looked at the plaque that was on the bottom of the frame. It read:

_**CHARLUS & DOREA POTTER**_

He looked up at his grandparents and jumped back when he saw them looking down at him with smiles on their faces.

"Hello dear. You're a new face, hmm one doesn't get to say that too often. My name is..." The portrait form of Dorea Potter stopped, her eyes widened exponentially.

"That face and those eyes. It can't be! Charlus come here!" Dorea said quickly.

Charlus Potter appeared with a kind smile on his face and sat next to his wife.

"Yes Dora what is it?" He asked.

He then followed Dorea's gaze and his eyes fell upon a familiar face but with one main and obvious different. Where they would be the Potter brown eyes in their place where emerald eyes.

"That could only mean that you're...HARRY! My boy! How very good to see you again! Look at you, spitting image of your father and your mother's eyes, excellent combination I must say! Look at you my boy! Oh this is a glorious day! You must at Hogwarts now, tell me did you break the curse of the Potters and not end up in Gryffindor?" Charlus asked. His smile getting wider and wider by the second.

"I'm in Ravenclaw. Came close to Slytherin actually." _'The first time at least.'_ Harry added silently.

"Oh jolly good my dear boy. You see the Potters have been in Gryffindor for... well who knows how long but I was sick and tired of it. After the scandals with the Prewitts I knew Gryffindor was a lie. House of the Light never heard so much..."

"Charlus! You finish that sentence and I'll get your mother." Dorea admonished. She turned to Harry and her stern look changed very quickly into a dazzling smile.

"It's so good to see you sweetheart. I remember the day you were born, oh how small you were, blame his lot," She said pointing at Charlus who looked playfully insulted, "if you had gotten a few Black genes you actually might be taller but you can't always get what you want. Actually forget I said that, the Potters do get what they want. Charlus with me and James with Lily. It won't be long before you find your girl Harry, it's another curse of the Potter's. They find their love early and for five or six years make a right arse of themselves."

"Dorea, Charlus, we've got to move on. They both have to see them." Remus said looking at Sirius and Harry, who were now measuring each other's height compared to the other.

The couple nodded and made Harry promise to come back and talk further. Harry did not have to promise, he would come back to hear more from his grandparents.

"Harry, Sirius. All I will say is brace yourselves. Go on in. I'll see you later."

Remus was about to walk off but he decided to backtrack and pulled Sirius to him.

"Mate best let him go first. What's in there will change him and he'll love that room till the day he dies. Just let him go in and then give him a few hours. Go talk to Dorea or Cassiopeia, they've been dying to see you. Not literally of course."

What was waiting for Harry Potter was something that would indeed change him. Harry's eyes met that of his own...

**Ta Ta For Now *evil cackling laugh***


	15. The Marauders Menace

**I bet that one was a kicker. We have reached the three-quarter point for A Different Time Part One. Yes I have decided that this part will end at Chapter Twenty. Allows me a lot more breathing room. Just a quick note to a review I got and this made me laugh. Apparently boys and girls just because I made Harry cry a few times, that's not Dark! OMG WHO KNEW?! Well boo hoo, my story, I don't give a hoot. Rant is now over enjoy!**

"It's you. It really is you!" Exclaimed Harry.

His eyes looked into identical ones which were accompanied with a warm bright smile. Harry stood in complete shock as he looked into the one person he wanted around him more than Hermione herself. All his lives he had wished for someone to be there for him through all the problems he had encountered in Hogwarts, the pictures he had seen and even the Mirror of Erised and the Resurrection Stone did not compare to this. Harry reached his arm out and when his hand touched her arm he yanked back as if it burned, but it did not. Harry's eyes full of wonder and amazement. It was true. It was her. Looking from her green eyes into his green eyes was Lily Potter. No sound was made as mother and son finally after too long in anyone's opinions embraced in a tight desperate hug. They stayed like that for ten minutes. Harry breathing in her very presence. Vanilla-scented hair was the thought as he stayed in his mother's arms.

Lily had buried her head into her son's shoulders and silently sobbed and thanked Remus and every god and deity she knew. She wished James was here as she was but what had happened to her only happened to her. She found the portrait that was made of herself and James and he was happy that she was among the living. He had said that Harry needed his mother more than a father right now, they knew what he was up against and they knew of what lengths Dumbledore would go to, it was so far that he's organised the death of the Potter elders and left the last descendant with magic haters. It broke Lily's heart but she knew James never would lie to her. She had set out from Marauder Cave in her animagus form and sought out the help that only two people could give her. Remus and Sirius. She had been incensed that Sirius was left to blame for Peter's deeds but was surprised that it was Harry himself who had Sirius freed. Remus also told her everything he had been told by his sources about Harry. It was quite extensive, being friends with Amelia and the Tonks family had its numerous advantages. Lily was over the moon when she had been told that Harry was in Ravenclaw, she knew Flitwick would do the right thing by Harry and keep him out of harm's way, namely Dumbledore and his lackeys. She cried when Remus told her that he had fallen in love with a girl. They joked that it only took six weeks for Harry when it was six years for James and Lily. It was obvious that Harry really was his parents' son. He had the mind and imagination of Lily while combining that with the raw power of James and both of their expertise of pranking and a good knowledge of magic. She had made Remus swear that no-one was to know of her being alive until Harry was the first to know. Remus swore an oath without hesitation; he could not wait for Harry to visit the Marauder Cave and finally see his mother for the first time in a long time.

Harry felt her tears stain his shirt, he did not mind but wanted to know what was making his mum cry.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. He was cursing himself for being so blunt.

"I'm not sad! Oh no Harry it's just I've wanted to do that for a long time. You don't know how happy I am right now." Lily replied with tears still rolling down her face.

"I think I have an idea...Mum." Harry said shakily. A new word to master he was thinking. He could finally say it. He had someone now to call Mum and it was a grand feeling for Harry. A sudden blast of sadness filled him up as he noticed that it was just Lily and not James as well. Lily picked up on that immediately and guided Harry to the two chairs that were in front of the fireplace.

"Well we best start at the beginning. For me I died when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on you and I threw myself in front of it. You're very welcome." She joked and to her pleasure a full laugh came out of her son. "It really is odd, dying I mean. Strangest feeling I've ever had, next to the one where I used to call myself crazy for loving James." Another laugh. "But then I was pulled back a few seconds later and I woke up in our cottage in Godric's Hollow. I fixed it up, took one hell of a reparo to get it right, and the cleaning oh my stars the cleaning Harry! Didn't even take a second." Harry was now laughing so hard he was holding his sides with tears running down his face. He never knew his mother was this funny, though he never knew his mother. Now that would change for him. "Anyway I being a Marauder changed into my animagus form, a hawk by the way, and flew to Remus' old place. Funnily enough he was there and he brought me up to speed with what had happened. He knew straightaway who I was, it was either my scent or he knows my animal form that well, I'm going with both. Anyway he told me that you were a driving force to get Sirius out of Azkaban and that he was with Amelia again. Bet she slapped him so hard for that. It then got weird. I started having these odd feelings like I was fading as I were a ghost and then when Remus had told me Harry was having blocks taken off of him I started to fade back into the world. It must have been a result of the magical bond I placed between us; you didn't think your mum would leave you without help did you? I created a bond between us, don't ask me how or why, and it must have pulled me back into the living world allowing me to be here. Right now that the story and the hugging and the crying are over, how about another hug?"

Harry did not need to answer; instead he launched himself into the waiting arms of his mum. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes and said,

"Now what's all this about a pranking war?"

-ADT—

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office drinking his tea while listening to Molly prattle on and on about the Potter boy's downfall to the Prewitt family. He rolled his eyes on more than one occasion but nevertheless allowed her to rant. He was about to silence the girl when an owl flew in through the window.

"My my, it seems I have mail."

He reached for the letter but before he could even touch it, it flew into the air and morphed itself into a mouth. A howler.

"_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Where the hell do you get your kicks from? Manipulating an eleven year old like that, trying to fashion him into a weapon for your own agendas. The Dumbledore I knew would never of attempted such trickery and deceit. You have lost your way old friend and rest assured it will come to back to bite you in the backside. You will meet your downfall at the hands of Harry Potter, Albus. Heed this warning I beg of you. The boy is not a person you want as an enemy, do the right thing and walk away. He will do what is necessary; he already has the incentive of avenging his family upon Riddle. He has the high ground Albus and I warn you, he is unlike any magical this world has ever known. If he so chose he would truly be THE Dark Lord and only that, and to his position now I would not blame him. You have your warning Dumbledore heed it well or I will see you in the next life old friend."_

_Yours,_

_Gellert Grindelwald_

Albus had frozen in his seat. His eyes remained on the letter which had now dropped to the floor and remained inert.

"You still talk with him Albus?" Severus asked unbelievingly.

"Yes Severus. Gellert was never a prisoner. I had placed him in his own prison so that he would be safe. After our battle he had been wounded fatally, I took pity and took him to Nurmengard to be treated for his injuries. I still to this day claim that he is neither dead nor alive. Helps with the tabloids and their incessant prattle I have found. But obviously his mental state is to be questioned. How can he not see that Harry has to be under my counsel and guidance. A weapon? No, never a weapon but a force for the Light. But if he thinks Harry could become a Dark Lord then that must be stopped. Molly, Ronald has failed his task, in fact the boy is becoming more and more bigoted by the day, see that this stops, a Weasley a purist simply cannot be. We will have to hope that Ginevra does better, I sincerely hope she does, otherwise I will negate your claims to the Potter holdings. Now Severus go do...whatever it is you do and Molly have a good morning. Wish Arthur and William my very best. Good morning to you both."

-ADT—

Around the dinner table Sirius Black could only stare at Lily with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Padfoot stop doing your Prongs impression, it needs work. James' eyes were wider than that." Remus laughed along with Harry.

"Sirius I know I'm good-looking but I'm taken. I'm a Potter girl remember?" Lily said with an evil smirk on her face. "Ah it's just like it was before. Only this time the gaping idiot is the actual idiot. Harry remember this, women as much as we do like to be noticed by men who like us and vice versa, gawking like that isn't generally accepted. Kinda unsettling." She looked back to Sirius and rolled her eyes. "Oh for Merlin's sake. Rictusempra!" And Sirius fell to his knees rolling around in laughter. He begged Lily to lift the spell but she merely feigned ignorance and kept the spell on him for a further minute before allowing him to breath.

"Ahh the Tickling Charm. The Light Wizard's Cruciatus, I call it. Anyway let's eat. I'm starved!"

-ADT-

19:57 PM

Bones Manor was a different place. It was quiet, unnaturally quiet.

"So we have no idea where they went? Am I correct?" A nod from Hermione Granger was the answer to Susan Bones' question.

"Then we must assume that they planning a counter-attack somewhere near here. Only feasible answer." Said Susan.

"But we laid the traps on all of the safehouses. Even Dorea's old cottage. Unless they have a place we never knew about! Fidelius perhaps, or OH MY GOD WE'RE THICK!" Screamed Amelia at the top of her voice. "Who are they?" She asked.

"The Marauders?" Answered Hermione while at the same time questioning Amelia.

"Yes, and if there's one thing I know about the Marauders, it's that they always have a back-up plan and it is never nice in anyway. Ladies prepare for attack. Reinforce the doors!" Amelia said. She ran out to the window and she saw the most impossible sight and she knew what it meant. The Marauders were pushing back and this time they had another amongst them. A hawk, the impossible hawk was flying. It's unnaturally bright red and white feathers made it stand out against the night sky. It could only be her and it was impossible. She heard a dog bark and then in response a wolf howling! She ran back to the window and looked at the half-moon? The Marauders had definitely been up to something since the morning. She heard the hawk call and that was answered by a loud bang. Amelia was temporarily blinded as an explosion of bright white light accompanied the loud noise and it was another animal. Not a hawk, nor a wolf or dog but a phoenix. A White-Feathered Phoenix, which led to one conclusion. Not only had The Marauders reinstated Lily into their ranks but they were now joined by another. The White-Feathered Phoenix could only be Harry and for Amelia it was impossible. For Susan who looking out from her bedroom balcony it was awesome and for Hermione, it was time to fight. Harry had told her about Remus and his lycanthropy and she did not even give a second thought to it, she was more fascinated than anything else but she kept herself under control for respect of Remus. She knew Sirius was already an animagus. But the hawk was unknown to her. But this she did know, the other was bound to be Harry, he just had to make an entrance.

**Yes I made Harry a phoenix. I consulted a friend of mine and we agreed that it would make sense for him to the opposite of his nature. A Dark Wizard as a Light Creature? Uh hell yeah! If it doesn't make sense then will someone please tell me why it made sense for canon!Harry being with someone who looked like his mother? And yes I resurrected Lily, and what? My story *blow raspberry*. Oh and by the time you will have read this, I hope to have gotten over 100,000 views so thank you all. It started out as just an insane idea and now I find myself writing ADT which people are reading all around the world. Never saw it coming, so thank you each and everyone of you for just having the time to read this. You're all amazing and I mean that!**

**Ta Ta For Now!**

**Oh and I've decided to give you an omake just for the hell of it!**

The Dark Lord Voldemort was sitting at his table surrounded by his loyal minions. Currently he was reading Chapter Fifteen of A Different Time while his minions waited for anything he would say at all. One person in particular was waiting.

"ShadowPhoenix I'm not happy." Said the Dark Lord.

ShadowPhoenix gulped.

"What is wrong my lord? Is it not to your liking?" Asked the young author in a shaky voice. He was now trembling with fear. He would get the Killing Curse for sure!

"Why am I now suddenly in an omake? I mean am I not good enough to be even in a flashback? What have I done to fall out of your favour? Is it my looks? I know the whole no nose is drastic but for Morgana's sake I'm not perfect! I'm only part snake, part human with only like what one sixteenth of his soul left! I can't be perfect." Sobbed Voldemort.

The Death Eaters were at a loss of what to do. Peter got up and walked to his master.

"Go away Peter, no-one likes you! Somebody bring me something deep-fried and smothered in chocolate! I'm going to catch up on the latest Kardashians."

**If you get that last reference. You are legend-wait for it-dary. LEGENDARY! Gotta love How I Met Your Mother. Neil Patrick Harris you are a godsend!**

**Good day to you minions!**

**P.S. I have started a new story and it's aptly named 'A New Story', took me 20 minutes to come up with that no joke. Give it a read if you want.**


	16. Attack of the Marauders

**100,000+ VIEWS! OMG! I never saw that coming! WOW! As a special treat I have given you Chapter Sixteen early.**

A Different Time

Chapter Sixteen

Attack of the Marauders

**Marauders Cave 18:02 PM**

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetheart?" Asked a very worried Lily looking at her son.

"Mum it'll be fine. Sirius said it doesn't hurt one bit and you know Sirius would never put me in a position where I was in danger. I want to do this. Besides this is the last thing I have to do to be a full Marauder." Replied Harry who smiled kindly up at his mother.

Lily still did not like it. She thought that Harry was too young to do this but something or rather someone's voice in her mind reminded her of how she was just as excited when she took the Animagus Potion.

Sirius handed the potion vial to Harry and looked at him and said in a serious tone,

"Harry it's a vile-tasting potion and you have to take it all in one go. You'll feel like the room is spinning and you'll probably collapse but this is normal so don't worry. Now when you eventually go under you'll probably have a vision as to what animal you are, or like in my case you might have clues as to what you are. It's actually quite fun believe it or not." Sirius sighed and smiled. "Are you ready?"

Harry smiled roguishly and nodded. He took the cork off the vial and then raised the vial in the air and toasted the Marauders and drank the potion down all in one go. He had to pinch his nose to make sure he did swallow the potion as it was as vile as Sirius said it would be. The last thought Harry had been that he wanted something to get rid of the taste in his mouth and he went down.

**-ADT-**

**Location: Unknown**

White light surrounded Harry. He couldn't turn away from it as it was everywhere. He tried to shield his eyes but for some reason he couldn't raise his hands to his face. A song filled the air and Harry smiled, it made him feel calm and collected. He heard a crackling-like noise and tried to follow it but it was then when he realised the white light that surrounded him was fire! White fire to be specific. He tried to piece the facts together, the white fire and the song he could hear. He mentally listed all the animals that had an affinity with fire and the songs that could sing in some way or fashion. One answer came to the forefront of his mind, he was a Phoenix. A White Phoenix!

**-ADT-**

**Marauder Cave, 18:42 PM**

It had been an entire hour since Harry collapsed and went into his Animagus Vision. Lily had been fretting over Harry ever since he went into unconscious, Remus was reading about the history of the Ancient Families, he found it fascinating ever since James had given him a brief overview of the Potter's history, Sirius did not go into his family's history but gave Remus the names of many Blacks that had been very well-known for something they did. There was Dorea Black-Potter, Cassiopeia Black and a few other names that Remus had yet to read about. Sirius had brought in a cup of tea for himself, Lily and Remus. The three adults then heard a groan emanating from Harry and he sat up holding his hand.

"Remember our bet Moony?" Asked Sirius.

"You mean the one that you and James had about Harry and his animal side? Oh yeah, Prongs said he would be a bird and you said Harry would be a wolf or something similar." Replied Remus.

Lily looked at Sirius and raised her eyebrows as if to ask "You placed a bet on my son?" Sirius shrugged and smiled shamelessly at Lily. It had no effect on her rising temper but she would deal with the dog later, Harry took priority.

"Seriously can't all potions taste like pumpkin juice? Is it so hard to just have one good-tasting potion?" Asked a very tired Harry.

He yawned loudly before finally meeting the eyes of Lily who looked relieved beyond comprehension. She held him tightly and did not let go for a few more minutes. '_Just like a Hermione hug. Vanilla shampoo? Okay my mum and girlfriend are waaaay too similar. Least they don't look like each other!' _He thought.

Sirius looked at Harry expectantly and crossed his fingers hoping that Harry would take after him.

"Oh right. I'm a Phoenix, a white one I think." Harry said while shrugging at the same time.

Lily looked at Remus who looked at Sirius who was gaping at Harry.

"Harry let me explain. White Phoenixes are perhaps the rarest magical animal. It's said that they were among the first animals to exhibit magical powers. Being a Phoenix Animagus is already unheard of but to be a White Phoenix? Well you're just the most impossible human who lived!" Sirius explained.

"Well Sirius that's good to know but something tells me that me being a Phoenix isn't the most important thing going on right now. Need I remind you of the prank war?" Harry replied.

"What prank war?" Asked Lily raising her eyebrows at Harry who, unlike his father, did not cave under her gaze. Now he knew what people meant about his eyes looking into someone literally.

"Well Hermione, Susan and Amy decided to form a trio that would get revenge on the Marauders. They attacked earlier today and caught us off guard and well we had to retreat. But we've got the advantage now." Harry said equalising his own well-known 'soul gaze' as Susan had called it to his mother's.

"Cub what advantage?" Remus asked leaning forward from his seat.

"Me and Sirius are animagi, Sirius can easily get into the Manor and I can run a distraction. While I'm doing that, Sirius can unlock the Floo since if I know those three, they would have already cranked the wards up in case we decide to launch a counter attack. You two can then come through and we can have a two-pronged attack, no pun intended. We'll have them!" Harry exclaimed, his mind thinking of different scenarios at a hundred miles a second.

Lily smiled knowingly to Sirius and Remus. Harry by now had missed the fact that Lily was herself a Marauder and that meant she too was an animagus.

"Harry, look at me." She called.

Right before Harry's eyes, he watched as his mother changed into a red eagle that took flight and landed on his shoulder. He looked to the other two Marauders and smiled evilly.

"Things just got more interesting guys." He said with a glint in his eyes. "We can amend the plan. Mum and I will cause the distraction. Padfoot will handle the Floo and Remus you come through but we're gonna scare the daylights out of them. We need to get the sound of a wolf howling. It'll scare Amelia no doubt. Give me a few minutes alright? I want to see if being a Phoenix gives out any special abilities."

Lily jumped off of Harry's shoulder and changed back into herself. Harry walked off to practise but something made him stop. He was thinking what he could do as a Phoenix but for some reason he already knew. How did he know? It was not as a result of his past memories and it was not something he had ever read about nor had Hermione talked about it so how did he know about how to travel by fire flashing? The adults did not seem to notice Harry start and stop. Harry went back to his room even if he knew how to fire flash, he still wanted to practise.

**-ADT-**

**Marauder Cave 19:57 PM**

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready." Answered the other three Marauders.

"Oh wait! Mum, what was your Marauder name?" Asked Harry.

"Talon. Yours is Shadow right? Just to be sure."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Sirius, take Mum and I'll meet you at the rally point. Remus you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Answered Remus. "Been a while since I've done something like this."

"Ah you'll be fine old man." Was the cheeky reply from Harry and before Remus could get Harry back, he had already changed into a Phoenix and in a flash of pure white light he was gone.

**-ADT-**

**Rally Point Prongs 19:46 PM**

Talon was perched on Sirius' shoulder as they patiently waited for the signal. They saw a flash of white and out of it came a Phoenix. A burst of fire exploded out of Shadow and it had begun. Talon took flight and joined Shadow, Sirius changed into Padfoot and began to run at full speed before finding a set of large rocks, he jumped and howled into the night sky.

**Bones Manor 19:58 PM**

"Hermione! Susan! Get up here!" Cried Amelia.

The two girls quickly joined her and looked out the window. They saw two birds flying alongside each other.

"Aunty, is that a Phoenix?" Asked Susan incredulously.

Amelia could only nod. She was transfixed by the Phoenix. Despite who it was, it was beautiful to watch as it soared through the sky.

Meanwhile thanks to the distraction that Talon and Shadow were causing, Padfoot had sneaked in undetected. The elves had also not noticed him; he made his way to the fireplace that burned with a green that reminded Padfoot of Lily and Harry's eyes. He changed into Sirius and began to unlock the fireplace but it was not as easy as the common person would think. This was the home of the Director of Magical Law Enforcement; luckily Sirius Black was not the common person. He knew every ward and protection around the Manor and for once it seemed that Amelia Bones herself had underestimated her boyfriend.

"Unlock Floo point. Authorisation: Black, Sirius Orion. Password: Harry James Potter." He whispered into the fireplace.

A flash of green came and Sirius grinned, he had done it. Phase two of the counter-attack had been completed.

"Marauder Cave." Sirius called into the fire and Remus appeared.

"It's open Moony, come through quietly as possible."

Remus appeared in a flash of green fire. He brushed the soot off of himself and drew his wand.

"Come on we have to secure the elves first. They'll easily overpower us." Remus whispered before sending off a Patronus message.

Meanwhile with Talon and Shadow they were still flying in the sky, as if putting on a show for the three unsuspecting spectators below them. Remus' message came and the two birds began their descent. Harry again somehow knew that Phoenixes could fire flash anywhere. There was no ward to keep that out, not even the Fidelius was that powerful. Talon moved just enough so that she was below Shadow. Their speed increased as they descended further and further and just before they hit the edge of the wards surrounding the Manor, Shadow flashed out of sight taking Talon with him.

Amelia, Hermione and Susan knew that from the second that the two birds began their descent that something was not right and they were right to suspect that. They moved into the living room and looked around making sure that no corner went unwatched.

"BOO!"

Amelia jumped and fell over herself. Susan fainted and Hermione screamed. At the same time Sirius was laughing silently on the floor, Remus had cast silencing and disillusionment charms on the both of them and for good reason. Sirius had taken his silencing charm down for a split second before raising it again and watched as the three girls jumped out of their very skin, though not literally of course.

The Army of Three had tried to run out of the living room but was stopped by the blinding flash of white light and once they had regained their vision they saw the two birds. Remus appeared in one corner of the room laughing his head off with tears running down his face. Sirius then appeared on the floor laughing and spluttering at the same time. The three women then turned and saw the eagle had changed into someone that was impossible and the Phoenix jumped and from that changed into Harry.

"Ladies if there is anything that you should learn from this, it's that you should never declare war on three geniuses and Sirius Black and yes that's my mother. We're the New Marauders. Moony, Padfoot, Shadow and Talon and we win." Said a smiling Harry Potter.

He walked over to Hermione who had fallen to the ground and offered his hand to her. She smiled brightly and took it. Harry pulled her into a tight hug and then looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Once that was over Harry led her to Lily and smiled as bright as he could once again.

"Hermione I'd like you to meet Lily Potter. Perhaps the most gorgeous mother a person could have. Mum may I introduce Hermione Granger, perhaps the only person who can match me intellectually and still look as beautiful as a goddess should." Harry said with the smile that both Lily and Hermione had been accustomed to, though with two different Potters who were exactly the same. For now the differences between James and Harry were non-existent. There was the rogue grin, the twinkling glint in the eyes and the charm that could probably rival Casanova.

Susan could only stare at Lily confoundedly and say, "Bloody hell. Not another redhead!"

**If anyone of you can name the reference in the Chapter Titles, you are a legend and if you're thinking is he going to use them all...Yes I will. Because I love it that much and it is just too tempting. Ta Ta Minions of the Dark**


	17. Lily

**Twenty days...sheesh sorry about that one. Anyway here's Chapter Seventeen.**

Harry Potter and A Different Time

Chapter Seventeen

Lily woke up with a start, another nightmare plagued her sleep once again, and it had been like this ever since she had come back. It was always the same thing, a battlefield littered with dead bodies, adults and children alike and then there were the familiar faces. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sirius and Amy, Remus, Susan and then Hermione crying over the broken body of the one person Lily could not bear to look at, she knew who it was, that much was easy to figure out. A flash of green and Hermione joined Harry in the next life and then the green light was turned on Lily for the second time and then she woke up. What she did not know was that this time she had woken up screaming and within five seconds, Harry burst through the doors flanked by Sirius and Amelia with their wands in hand. Harry quickly surveying the room and seeing no-one else other then Lily, jumped onto her bed and hugged her as tight as he could and Lily finally let go of the pain the nightmares had brought. Even if it wasn't real, seeing your only child's body the way Lily had glimpsed at Harry was powerful enough to break any person's mind.

"Mum, its okay. It was a nightmare, a silly old nightmare that will never come true no matter what." Harry whispered.

Lily found comfort in Harry's words and it hit home that Harry was indeed alive and that he had not been killed. Neither had the others, Sirius quickly ushered the rest out of the bedroom to allow Lily and Harry some time to talk. Harry silently thanked Sirius for somehow understanding what he needed to do.

"Mum...what did you see?" Harry asked slowly.

Lily's hands were still trembling when Harry took them into his own hands. He knew she was still crying and it hurt him. It's never a nice thing to see a mother cry, no matter the circumstances, especially Lily's. It took a few more minutes and some gentle coursing from Harry and Lily finally told him of the nightmares she had been having. He only held her tighter just to let her know that he was never letting her go again.

"Mum we both know that he's going to come back sooner or later and I will fight him, not because of the so-called prophecy. I'll attack him because he took you and Dad from me. Eleven years of my life and he destroyed it. I know I'm eleven but I'll promise you, we'll get through this and sooner or later we won't be the last of our line. Trust me Mum; we'll do this together, like true Marauders." He finished with a rogue-like grin.

Lily laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed Harry on the head and then pushed him off to bed. She went down to the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

'_Ah tea, the solution to everything, where would I be without you?'' _She thought to herself and chuckled lightly at the fact she was questioning tea.

"Care to share the joke with the class, Mrs Potter?" Asked Remus.

"Remy! Don't scare me like that!" She admonished her hand on her heart.

"Sorry Lils. I see Harry's already put words to good use. Kid's got a way with words he has, he could probably start a war or bring a government to its very knees with the right words. One of James' old traits you just loved to point out if I remember." He replied smiling slightly.

"Seriously, no pun intended, once he stopped the lost puppy act, he did have a good way with words, I remember once...actually on second thought that's between me and my husband." Lily smirked.

Remus full on laughed at that. If there was one thing Lily and Remus shared besides mutual understanding, it was their sense of humour.

"Lily you should get some rest. It's Christmas Eve as well. Harry's first Christmas with you that he can remember. This will be the best day of his life."

Remus stood up and smiled softly at his close friend.

"Oh I was looking around the cave and I found him Lily. Turns out he had one last prank for us, his portrait went into his room. Lazy idiot's been asleep all this time but not anymore. All I had to do was mention you and Harry. You can imagine Harry's shock; just wait for the dog's!" Remus said before leaving for his room.

Lily was frozen in her chair. Remus had found him. It wasn't really him, just a leftover imprint of his magic combined with his memories. But Lily was not about to deny herself this joy. She sprinted for his room and there facing the door was the man himself...in watercolours.

The Portrait of James Potter.

"Hey flower."

Lily fainted.

"Huh...eleven years later and I can still do that to her. Yep...still got it."

-ADT-

"So pup, I take it you're very fond of the cloak?" Asked Sirius with a wide grin on his face.

Harry merely beamed back in reply. He had missed his dad's cloak, one of the few things that he had that linked to his parents. But now he had them back. A few days of looking around the Marauder Cave and the New Marauders had found the portrait of James Potter. The backdrop to James' portrait was not the average background, in true James Potter style it was a quidditch pitch and James himself was adorned in full Gryffindor quidditch robes. Harry and his parents spent a whole day talking to each other, sharing memories and listening to what Harry had done so far in Hogwarts. James was pleased that Harry was in Ravenclaw, that way Harry could never been seen as a suspect James reasoned. He even had shed a tear over the fact that he had resurrected the Marauders and that he was in a pranking war, though right now they were on a temporary truce for Christmas and New Year, Harry had even told them of the battle between him and Riddle and of his new-found abilities. James had even owned up to being envious of his son having such an affinity to the use of lightning and all the possibilities of having such an ability, most of them did involve Snape in one way or another and some with Dumbledore. Lily was less than happy with the events of Halloween when Weasley had insulted Hermione; she was bouncing up and down with glee when Harry had told them he was in love with her.

Lily could not be happier; she had got a second chance with her son and now would be able to see him grow up, though she was sure he had done enough by now. She reminded him to enjoy his early years while he still could and told him to relax from time to time. Amelia had welcomed Lily back with open arms and was thanking whatever had brought her sister back. Lily was saddened that James did not come back with her but he disagreed.

"Sweetheart I know it's hard but we both know that Harry will need you more over the years. He'll have Dumbledore on his case along with those Weasleys and then there's Voldemort. We both know Harry will be a target, if the fight they had is any indication Harry is still on his radar and it won't be long now. You have to watch over him Lily, it won't show now but give it a few years and the stress will build. Luckily he has Hermione and Susan along with Terry Boot as well. Not sure about the Malfoy kid but Harry has good instincts. He may look like me but inside he has your heart and mind and from what he's told us, he has your temper too. Besides I'm not gone completely, I'm here and I'll always be with you and Harry. I told you when we were in Hogwarts I would never leave you and I tell you now that no force on Earth can stop from supporting my family. Harry needs you Lily and hey, who's to say Harry goes on to somehow have the power to bring back the dead?" He had said to his crying wife.

Lily knew he was right but she knew that she would not be able to go on without James really by her side.

But she would try, as God as her witness, not only because James made her swear, but because she wanted to see Harry's prediction come true. That herself and Harry would not be left as the last of the Potter line.

**Review if you like. Who's your favourite character so far?**


	18. The Family of Harry Potter

**It's been awhile I know. Been busy with work but it won't stop me from writing. Updates might actually start to pick up soon. But anyway Hello to you! Wow checking the stats of the story and just wow. Thank you for staying with me and to the amazing reviews I've received. I really was not expecting that much positive feedback. So thank you to each and every one of you for just having the time to read this. Anyway I give you loyal readers Harry Potter and A Different Time, Chapter Eighteen!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

Chapter Eighteen

The Family of Harry Potter

The rest of the Christmas Holidays was like a dream sequence for Harry. He had everything he wanted and more and despite all the presents that he had received, one thing stuck out for him. He had a family and that was perhaps the best present of all, well next to the presents Hermione had given him. Harry admittedly did not want to go back to Hogwarts, he wanted to stay with Sirius, Remus, Lily and Amy but alas he could not. Sirius however did give him the set of mirrors that he had been given in his other life. He was ever so grateful but what really topped it all off was being given tips on pranking by his own mother. He chuckled still at the thought of his mum along with his dad and Sirius and Remus pranking whoever deserved it. Harry decided to resurrect the Marauders for the same reason, to protect and prank wherever help is needed. Sirius shed a tear at that and cried out that his Godson was a true Marauder, even though he was born to two of the original Marauders and being technically to another.

The train ride back to Hogwarts was a quiet one. Hermione had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder and judging by her smile Harry knew she was having a good dream. Susan was reading her magazine while Terry who had joined up with the others back on the platform, was reading the Daily Prophet, specifically the sports section.

"The Cannons lost again by the way," Terry said uninterestingly but soon changed his tone to a more delighted one as he read out, "The Appleby Arrows defeated Puddlemere United in a close contest finally ending with the Arrows a mere twenty points ahead of United."

Terry stuck his hand out towards Harry and smiled victoriously as he counted the ten galleons he had won in the bet.

"Say what you like United are superior to the Arrows." Harry grumbled.

The argument was cut short as Susan piped in with her opinion.

"The Arrows and United haven't beaten the Harpies in two seasons so neither of you can argue. Face it boys, us girls, we're the superior ones."

Terry was about to argue but was interrupted by the door to the compartment being swung open. Hermione woke with a start at the sound and prepared to glare a hole into whoever had interrupted her dream.

It unfortunately was Ron Weasley.

"So," He sniffed pompously, "this is where the rejects are. I didn't think you could sink lower Potter but wow, you sure know how to surprise me.

"Well I do like to please Ronald. Now what brings your sorry excuse of robes here?"

Terry saw Harry's face turn from a bright smile to a dangerous cold stare directed straight at Weasley.

"I have come to propose an alliance. You obviously don't know how to behave for a person of your status; I will help you with this, so come with me. Let's get you away from these common people."

Again Terry turned to see Harry's eyes flash with anger and if it were possible his look became even colder but something happened that no-one was expecting. Electricity crackled around the compartment while Harry began to clench his fists.

"Weasley I will say this once," Harry began in perhaps his most dangerous tone ever, "if you have any hopes of seeing tomorrow then listen closely, do not ever insult my family ever again. You think my brother Terry is common? He's worth ten of you. My sister Susan is beautiful beyond comprehension and frankly no-one can even compare to her. Then there's my girlfriend, you already made that mistake once and you paid for it dearly, I won't attack you again. I'll bide my time because I know you, you're going to say something like this again when I'm not around and it won't be me getting revenge, it'll be someone else. Now if you weren't listening before, listen now, get lost."

By the time Harry had finished talking, his hands were surrounded by his blood-red lightning. He hadn't even noticed until Weasley had made a haste retreat to safer territory. He shook his hands and the lightning fizzled out of existence.

"You gotta love it when Harry just does his lightning thing. Least when you live by yourself you don't have to worry about the electric bill." Terry said leaving Harry and Hermione gaping.

"What? Oh yeah I know about Muggle stuff. I like that word, stuff. Sums up a lot of...um what's the word I'm looking for here?" Terry said aloud.

"Stuff?" Susan suggested behind her magazine.

"Yes! That's it Sue! Thanks." Terry said with a bright grin.

Harry and Hermione looked to each other and shrugged and Hermione tried to get back to sleep with Harry holding her with his arm.

'_Is it just me or is every train journey eventful? Meh probably just me!'_ Harry thought to himself.

He looked to Hermione who had somehow fallen straight back to sleep and was smiling peacefully while sighing contentedly.

'_Was she this cute last time round? Should have paid more attention Harry.'_ Harry then realised that not only was he talking to himself, he had even admonished himself.

**Important Notice: The sequel to ADT has been named and it will called: The March to War. It will be posted late September/Early October.**

**Thank you for reading guys and girls. I take my leave now. Be Safe and Sound!**

**ShadowPhoenix96**


	19. A Raven's Goodbye

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls...This is where it will change. Prepare yourself. Enjoy!**

Harry Potter and A Different Time

Chapter Nineteen

A Raven's Goodbye

It was March at Hogwarts and nothing eventful had happened in the great castle. Harry had been so bored that he began to channel his inner Ravenclaw and was usually found in the library reading up on everything he could. With Terry's help Hermione had convinced Harry to spend a day out on the grounds but much to their mutual irritation Harry had brought yet another book with him.

One day Hermione and Terry along with Draco were searching for Harry when they came across Penny who was also looking for Harry. They looked around the grounds till the sun began to set and it was not until then that Penny made a discovery. She pointed out to a flash of white in the burning orange sky, Hermione being the only one who knew so far of Harry's other form smiled and watched as the avian form of her boyfriend soared through the sky. The quartet then heard a crack and a blinding flash of pure light split the sky and then suddenly a whooshing-like noise appeared very close to them and they turned to see a White Phoenix standing on Penny's shoulder. Penny didn't know whether to be scared or in awe of the beautiful bird that stood proudly on her shoulder. The Phoenix jumped off of her shoulder and turned into a certain eleven year old Ravenclaw who was carrying a devilish grin on his face. He looked at his four friends faces to see their reactions, Penny was gaping and was totally in shock, Terry fainted and Draco looked on in admiration whereas Hermione was the only one who was didn't have a hint of surprise on her face.

"You're one big show-off, you know that right?" Hermione said crossing her arms.

Harry merely grinned at her and within five seconds she felt her cheeks heat up, like Lily Evans had found out the Potter grin was their best weapon.

"You love it admit it! Just think we won't ever have to get a taxi when I finally can flash in human form and it is nothing like apparition." Harry replied still grinning.

"How do you know that? We don't even know how to apparate so how can you compare the two?" Asked Draco raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Well my friend let's just say I have a very good source of information." Harry said winking at Draco, "Now flying does work up an appetite, let's get some dinner. Oh and Penny you can stop gaping now, I know I'm good looking woman but I haven't reached that level yet. Obviously Terry is head over heels so I'll have to let him down lightly, I'm already taken you see."

That brought Penny out of her stupor and hit Harry lightly on the arm.

"You prat! I wasn't... oh forget it. You'll just give me another of your punch lines and besides you're not my type. Too small for me sweetheart." Said Penny who by the time she had finished speaking had an identical grin to Harry's, who by now was gaping now at Penny. Hermione and Draco had fallen to the grass laughing in tears and when Terry came around they had filled him in on how Penelope Clearwater had silenced Harry Potter. It was a moment in history and all Harry could do was admit defeat at the hands of his best friend.

"Bravo Miss Clearwater, bravo." Said an applauding Harry.

Penny merely shrugged and walked back towards the castle with the others following closely behind.

-**ADT-**

The next day Harry found himself confronted by the Headmaster yet again. Since the return to Hogwarts in January, specifically Harry almost yet again letting loose on the currently youngest Weasley attending Hogwarts, Ronald had been causing trouble for Harry at almost every chance. It was only in the lessons with McGonagall, Flitwick, Kinsley and Snape that Ronald hadn't stepped even a toe out of line, but it didn't mean he would not try. This particular time Weasley had accused him of insulting his family, Harry silently commended Ronald for having the stones to go this far and so Harry found himself sitting before Dumbledore's desk and silently waited for the man himself to appear. Harry's eyes met Fawkes' eyes and a very small smile made its way onto Harry's face. If you were to ask Harry what he was smiling at he would merely smile knowingly and pass it off as 'Phoenix Humour' and that you would not understand.

"Ah Harry, I do apologise for my tardiness. Something had arisen that needed my attention. May I offer you a lemon drop my boy?" He said smiling kindly.

Harry knew it was only a mask the Headmaster wore in public. Harry became angry at himself for trusting that smile but shook off the emotion and shook his head politely. His smile long gone had been replaced with an uneasy emotionless blank stare. Once again Harry did not make direct contact and looked just below Dumbledore's eyes.

"Now Harry..." Dumbledore only got that far before Harry interrupted.

"Headmaster I ask you once again that you refer to me as the Professors do. Special treatment is something I do not abide by and given the topics of our previous talks I believe it is clear that I do not see eye to eye to you."

'_Literally and figuratively.'_ Harry finished silently. He waited for the reply from the elder wizard and when it came, it was exactly what he expected. The old man didn't even seem fazed by Harry's words and by the look on his face Harry wondered if he even heard a word he said.

"Now Harry, I have heard once again from Ronald Weasley that you have consistently caused trouble for him and that on this occasion you insulted his family. That is unacceptable Harry, I know Master Weasley has said some things that are unacceptable equally but it does not mean you must retaliate. You must be able to forgive Harry, to turn a blind eye as it were. I believe it best that you spend time with the young man so as to build a rapport with him. Ronald himself is open to the idea and I have decided that until I see a difference in your manner towards Mister Weasley, you will be re-sorted into Gryffindor. That is final Mister Potter. You may go. I had a House-Elf move your belongings to the Gryffindor Dormitory. Off you pop now." Dumbledore nodded his head in direction of the door and all Harry could do was walk away completely in shock.

It was not until Harry had reached the bottom of the staircase of the passageway to Dumbledore's office that he noticed his uniform had been modified. He was back in Gryffindor colours. He took the staircase leading to the boathouse next to the courtyard he was in and when he was sure he was alone he pulled out the mirror Sirius had given him.

"Sirius? Padfoot it's an emergency!" Harry urged.

It took less than three seconds for Sirius to appear on the other side of the mirror.

"Pup what's wrong? You look angry and shocked rolled into one!" Sirius said hurriedly.

"Dumbledore's gone too far! He's had me re-sorted somehow into Gryffindor! I'm a Lion till I start getting along with Weasley! He's barking mad I tell you!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry he's been barking mad, no pun intended, for as long as I remember." Sirius would have followed that with a joke but the situation deemed otherwise.

"There's no way I'm going to ever get along with that idiot! For the love of Morgana I'm a Ravenclaw, the highest graded student in my year and I'm expected to somehow get along with Mr. Thickhead from Thicktown!" Harry by now had been pacing up and down the boardwalk in anger.

"Harry I'm not going to lie, it's a tough situation and it's kind of official. Dumbledore can't be outranked by anyone involving Hogwarts. Fudge has been trying to find a way for years I hear from Amy but she says it's near impossible."

That's where Harry found his opening.

"Near impossible you say? I could use that."

Harry's face quickly changed from being full of anger to a more darker look. One that meant business.

"Padfoot, remember who I am?" Harry said.

Sirius scrunched up his face in confusion and waited for Harry to answer his own question.

"I'm Gryffindor's descendant by blood, Slytherin's by conquest and somehow Ravenclaw's by magical intervention. I do indeed outrank the Headmaster. Oh this is priceless. Can you imagine the look on his face?" Harry said, his infamous grin returning with dark intentions.

"Harry, I don't like that smile. James used to get it when he had a bad plan and Lily still has that look in her eyes when she's just drawn up one of her extensive plans that I somehow always come into." Sirius said warily.

Sirius could almost see the cogs turning in Harry's head, all of them working towards lighting a particular bulb.

**-ADT-**

In the Scottish Highlands cloudy weather is expected. To the residents of Hogwarts, whether they be temporary or permanent, it is something of an expectation to rarely have anything else than the clouds in the sky. But on one particular day Hogwarts felt a change in the clouds. The clouds began to darken in colour, finally becoming a dull gray. No raindrops fell, nor was there any sound of thunder off in the distance. Not a sound could be heard.

On a boardwalk overlooking the Black Lake sat Hadrian James Potter deep in meditation. He was not the source of the darkening clouds however. Harry's facial expression changed in an instant from tranquil to that of a fearful expression. He stood up and looked over the horizon. He was not the source of the change of the weather but he had seen this once before. Only once and it had led to the Year of Hell for the Wizarding Communities of Great Britain. Harry Potter stood on that boardwalk and still looking over that horizon knew of what caused the clouds to gather, the skies to darken. He could feel it, the ambient magic in the air had gone into a state of flux and it almost stung. It felt evil in nature and Harry remembered the feelings and it was only at particular times he had felt this way. There was no denying it once again. The War That Never Was had come back.

Tom Marvolo Riddle had finally returned.

**A March to War is coming soon. War is coming, but whose side are you on?**

**One Chapter Remains.**

**Oh and don't worry about the whole Gryffindor thing, Harry does have a few tricks up his sleeves.**

**Harry Potter: Revenge of the Marauders. Coming soon...**


	20. Harry Potter: Revenge of the Marauders

**Here we are at last. Chapter Twenty of Harry Potter and A Different Time. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing this!**

* * *

Harry Potter and A Different Time

Chapter Twenty

Harry Potter: Revenge of the Marauders

"Well?" Harry demanded, "Is anyone going to tell me how he came back this quick? I was supposed to face him in fourth year. You all said so! Why now?! TELL ME!"

By now Harry was at his limits. He did not want any cryptic answers; right now he needed the stone cold truth.

"He inhabits the body of a Death Eater. I can't be sure as to whom, I can't trace the magical source, it's somehow harmonised with Riddle's own magic. To have harmonised this well...he must inhabit someone with magical strength near his own. But that in itself is impossible since there is only a small number of witches and wizards that could match or surpass his magical strength. Whoever it is Harry, be wary. It could be anyone but it does make it slightly easier to locate Riddle. Give me time, I shall reflect on this and pass on any and all information I will have for you." Salazar said pacing up and down the room.

Gryffindor had lost his usual humorous look and in its place was the look of a seasoned warrior. He turned to Harry and in a few long strides stood in front of Harry.

"I was going to do this in your third year. But with current events changing, it seems your training must be brought forward. We shall start at the beginning of your second year, as soon as you return. Oh and before I forget, do not fret about Dumbledore moving you into the Gryffindor Dormitories. But do remember this; you are Heir to three of us. Give it some thought."

Harry turned to see that Helga was looking out of what looked like a window. Her eyes were darting around erratically as if trying to find something.

"Looking for something?" He asked in a light tone of voice.

Helga smiled but did not turn to look at him.

"No child. I am observing the timelines. While the men are trying to figure out how Riddle came back so quickly, I am trying to find the exact moment in which the timeline was changed."

Harry frowned at the reason he was given.

"But wouldn't the fact that I faced him down instead of going down to the Stone and facing him there change the timeline. So basically it came down to me killing Quirrell in a different way, place and time. Not that I'm blaming myself, actually felt good to kick his arse for once."

Helga laughed out loud and finally turned to Harry with a grin on her face.

"Harry you remind me of Godric when he were your age."

Harry raised his eyebrows at hearing that.

"Oh don't look so shocked. In fact Godric and I knew each long before meeting Rowena and Salazar."

Harry stayed at Helga's side for a few minutes longer before he heard Rowena calling him. Unlike the other times that they had talked, Rowena was not smiling. She looked quite ticked off in fact.

"Listen to me; do not go looking for Riddle. I know you want to get rid of him now but the fact of the matter is you cannot. You just have to wait until the graveyard; it is the only point during your years at Hogwarts that you are completely vulnerable. But anyway that is then and this is now. I think you need to take this spat or whatever you want to call it with Dumbledore to the next level, while the man wants Hogwarts safe above all else, he will use any means necessary to achieve that goal, only then will he move to worry about Wizarding Britain as a whole. But he will lose sight; he uses the so-called Greater Good as an excuse rather than a reason. The Castle has more protective measures then he knows of, trust me on that. I know the idea may slightly repulse you and believe me it is not easy to say this but perhaps it might be prudent to maybe bring Dumbledore to see reason. Not from your eyes, you're his polar opposite but maybe from someone that wouldn't be willing to go the extremes you are. Remus Lupin would be suitable, only a thought my dear. Now as your many times over magical relative, I'm telling you to go back to bed, I had the same trouble with Helena. Children never change." She said finishing with a heart-warming smile.

Now that Harry thought of it, he could not help but liken Rowena to his own mother. The same smile, motherly attitude and the constant need to protect himself and that was the last thought running through Harry's head before waking up in a very familiar but unwelcome place.

-ADT-

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Asked Roger with a faraway stare.

"Knowing our Harry...probably trying to restrain the need to pummel Weasley." Replied Penny who was examining her prefect badge.

"Nah if I know Harry, he's probably planning something and it's either going to embarrass Weasley or Dumbledore." Said Hermione smiling at a picture of herself, Harry and Lily.

"So are you lot just going to stay there all day wondering what Harry's doing when we could just go and see him..." Suggested Terry rolling his eyes at the slowness of his friends.

"Oh right. Well we could do that." Penny smiled

Hermione was already out of the door and it just so happened that Katie Bell was walking with Oliver Wood towards the Common Room, once Terry and Penny had caught up with her, they asked if they could go and see Harry to which they obviously agreed to.

-ADT-

Harry was at his limit once again. Weasley hadn't stopped going on about how they would hang out all the time from now on. He had even said he was willing to forget about the incidents that Harry had caused which in turn Harry turned to glare at Ron but he didn't notice, he was still babbling on. But it was when Ron reached the topic of Quidditch that Harry's resolve began to really slip but again due to luck Harry was saved by Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson who cheered him up and it was a much more positive Harry that was hit by a missile who had chestnut brown hair to the amusement of the entire Gryffindor Common Room, the exception being a certain red-headed boy. Harry had cheered up even more now that he knew Hermione could come into the Common Room with him till he was back in Ravenclaw and that would not be as long a tenure as the Headmaster though it would be. The plan was shared between Harry, Hermione, Terry along with Penny and the three Gryffindor Chasers. But it wasn't until much later on in the afternoon that Harry came to realise something important.

"We need Susan and Draco here." Harry said, a smirk growing across his lips. "We need them here now."

"Oh no...not the growing smirk... anything but that!" Said Hermione while her hands covered her face.

Harry gave her a deadpanned look and the smirk reappeared almost straight away.

When Alicia and Angelina returned with Draco and Susan, Harry began explaining.

"Now as you may or may not know, back in the Seventies, there were four people who well were the Weasley Twins of that decade. They targeted most of the usual suspects that were almost certain Death Eater inductees. They were known to Hogwarts as The Marauders, they were known as Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Talon. There was another but I won't ever speak of him." Harry's eyes darkened momentarily but no-one caught it. "Their real names were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Potter. Now during the Christmas Break the Army of Three decided to try and I mean TRY to wage a prank war against The NEW Marauders with me taking my Dad's place as Shadow. We won of course but anyway while Moony, Padfoot and Talon are perhaps the best in the pranking business, I think it's time that some more young blood were introduced into the fold. What I suggest is that alongside the Army of Three or Two in this case, we resurrect The New Marauders in Hogwarts. What do you say?"

No-one objected and it was decided that Penelope would join the Army of Three while the New Marauders now consisted of Harry, Draco, and Terry along with the Weasley Twins who were listening in the entire time. They had thrown themselves down at Harry's feet proclaiming that they had no match compared to Shadow let alone The Marauders themselves.

"So do we get Marauder Names then?" Asked Draco with perhaps the biggest grin he could manage.

"Oh yeah about that...you see The Marauders are Animagi and before you ask Fred, yes I am one as well and no George I won't show you, well not yet at least." Harry said laughing at the look on the Twins' faces. "Their names were based on their Animagi forms. Padfoot is a Dog in the form of a Grim, Prongs was a Stag, Moony is a Wolf and Talon is an Eagle. So I'll have to see if Padfoot has any Animagus Revealing Potions left over. Oh and just so you know, Hermione's Army of Three name is Athena and Susan's is Fox. Not as good as Talon or Prongs or even Shadow but bless them they try." Said Harry putting his arms around Hermione and Susan's shoulders.

"Says the Marauder who got scared off by two first years and one Auror." Hermione replied shaking Harry's arm off.

"Yeah well we retaliated even stronger and way better than a simple scare like that." Harry replied puffing his chest up.

But before Hermione could reply Penny silenced them both.

"Now now kiddies. So is Harry the only Animagus right now?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Well that'll soon change I expect." Terry said excitedly. "I wonder what we'll all be."

"We can all daydream later on but right now I think it's time for Shadow to play his first solo prank, the targets are Ronald Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Reason being, no offence Gred and Forge, but I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm a Raven through and through and I don't belong here and this Raven needs to fly home. Now here's what I'm thinking..."

-ADT-

Dinner at Hogwarts was always something to look forward too. The food was the stuff of legend; if you were to ask a Hogwarts graduate what the best thing about Hogwarts was then nine times out of ten they would say the food, but tonight was something very special indeed and it would go down in the history of Hogwarts.

Except for a small of number of students, no-one had noticed that Harry Potter was not at dinner, which was until he walked through the doors of the Great Hall and made his way to the Gryffindor Table. Ron was waving his arms to try and catch Harry's attention which he failed to do so and turned to see the Headmaster look at him disappointedly. Harry kept on walked, past Ron and then past the Twins and the Chasers. Harry was walking towards the closest seat to the Head Table when he suddenly stopped in his tracks; he looked to his left and saw an open seat on the Gryffindor side and then looked to his right and saw that there was another open seat on the Ravenclaw side. Naturally Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table much to the confusion of Professor McGonagall and to the annoyance of Dumbledore.

"Mister Potter, you should sit with your Housemates." He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"But I am Headmaster. Ravenclaw is my House." Harry replied.

"Mister Potter we have been through this, you are now a Gryffindor student, please sit accordingly."

"According to what, Sir? I was sorted into Ravenclaw; I don't think that the Sorting Hat's decision can be overridden. So if that's all I'm rather hungry." Harry replied with a smile on his face and turned to take some roast potatoes from the bowl in front of him.

"That is not all Mister Potter; ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for talking to a superior like that." Dumbledore said in a tone that meant business.

"Actually no. No points will be taken at all. You see Headmaster; you can't override the Sorting Hat's decision. Actually the only person that can do that is someone that is descended from any of the Founders..."

Harry didn't get to finish his sentence before he was interrupted by the old man.

"I am the Heir to Helga Hufflepuff Mister Potter, so as a matter of fact I out-rank the Sorting Hat and can override its decision." Dumbledore said loudly so as to gain yet more attention.

"Hmm well bully for you Dumbledore. But you didn't quite let me finish there, ya see you have to be a blood relative of a Founder to have that kind of authority." Harry said in a very serious tone.

He then stood up and turned to face the students.

"A question to you all, is anyone here a blood relative to any of the Founders, if so would you please stand?"

No-one stood up much to the amusement and pleasure of Albus Dumbledore.

"You see Mister Potter no-one is a blood relative, now please I am asking you to sit at the Gryffindor Table."

"Headmaster...I'm standing up..." Harry said as a vicious grin began to cross his face when he saw the old wizard's face pale. "Godric Gryffindor married his first student, her name was Elizabeth Potter, and the rest as they say is history, though I've never heard anyone say that."

The Headmaster could not believe it and that was putting it mildly. Harry Potter not only could best Tom Riddle in a duel but somehow had found out that he was descended from Gryffindor, Dumbledore was smart enough to also realise how Harry could find out this information. The Goblins and if his fears were true, that meant that the young wizard now knew everything.

"So as the Heir of Godric Gryffindor I denounce the House of Gryffindor and reinstate myself into the House of Ravenclaw. Oh and one more kicker for you Headmaster..." He walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "If you try this again then I can denounce you as Hufflepuff's Heir. What with me being Heir to Ravenclaw magically and Slytherin's by conquest as well. One more strike old man and you're out of here."

Harry wanted to whisper something in Parseltongue as well but he thought that was a bit too much. Harry looked down to his robe and saw the emblem of Gryffindor be replaced with Ravenclaw's then he took his tie off and then put on a blue and bronze one. He was a Ravenclaw again and it would stay that way.

He walked over to McGonagall and gave her the tie and then said to her, "While it was nice being part of Gryffindor I'm a born Raven. Oh and just to let you know Ma'am, Moony, Padfoot and Talon have been succeeded. It was a rumour I heard from a Gryffindor student, just thought you should know with you being Head of House for the Lions. Enjoy your dinner." He bowed in respect slightly and walked back over to the table and began to eat.

Harry counted down from five in his head and just on time Ron Weasley's temper took charge.

"HE CAN'T DO THAT!" He shouted.

"Yes I can, I'm the Heir of Gryffindor." Harry replied dragging out the yes.

"SHUT UP POTTER! YOU BELONG IN GRYFFINDOR! YOUR PARENTS WERE HERE SO SHOULD YOU!" Ron shouted again.

"Listen Ron, I think you need to take a deep breath and just calm down. Here's the thing, would you rather sleep in a Dormitory where one person out of five or six others snores as loud as a Dragon would roar or would you rather a Dorm where no-one snores whatsoever? Answer me that Ronniekins."

Ron's face flashed red in anger and he took out his wand and ran towards Harry at full speed. Harry expecting this pulled a long red cloth out of his pocket and waved it about as Ron still charged ahead. By now many of the Muggle-Born and Half-Blood students were laughing and crying in joy. Harry Potter had turned into a matador with Ron Weasley portraying the perfect charging bull. Ron stopped and cast a hex directly at Harry who easily deflected the spell and returned fire with a tripping hex followed immediately by a bowel-loosening curse and a leg locker hex. It did not take very long for the effects of Harry's spells to take effect.

"Now if you all would pay attention, for those that are maybe forgetful or in need of a levitating spell, observe. The motion of the wand is a sharp swish and flick manoeuvre, the incantation of the spell is Wingardium Leviosa. Be sure to have a clear voice when using said charm. For example watch me."

Harry aimed his wand again at Ron and with a swish and flick of his wand he made a 180 degree turn to shield him from a stunner fired from the Headmaster! The entire Hall gasped in fright and surprise! The Headmaster had opened fire on Harry Potter! Harry did not counter with a spell of his own as he knew that would be a futile effort; instead he used the one thing in his arsenal that could not be countered. It crackled with power and shot at incredible speed towards Dumbledore and he was flung from where he once stood and hit the hall unmoving. Harry did not carry a look of guilt, but one of satisfaction and behind that he was dancing in victory, two of his many goals were fulfilled. One is ridding Hogwarts of perhaps the worst Headmaster in modern history and the other now having the Elder Wand, which had now appeared his hand and had warmed to its rightful owner's touch. Luckily no-one had noticed they were still in shock of what had happened. Harry had not only deflected a stunner from Dumbledore but he had struck him with something so powerful the now-former Headmaster had taken flight. Madam Pomfrey was examining the elderly wizard and much to her disappointment she detected a faint pulse.

"Severe concussion and he might be in shock. I haven't exactly treated exposure to lightning; I don't even know how much voltage that must have carried Minerva. All I know is is that Albus has to go to Saint Mungo's."

Professor McGonagall nodded and sent off a Patronus message to Saint Mungo's. After it had be sent she walked over to the Weasley boy and performed the counter-curses to what Harry had fired at him and then finally she turned to Harry.

"Potter I do not condone your actions but under the circumstances they were allowed by right. Mister Weasley as well as the Headmaster did fire upon you first. WEASLEY! You will serve detention with Mister Filch for the remainder of the year. One hundred and fifty points will be taken away from Gryffindor."

"Professor," Harry stepped in, "I don't think it would be prudent to punish the entirety of Gryffindor for one student firing a leg-locker curse at me. I can't believe I'm saying this but the detention should be shortened to a month. It wasn't going to actually harm me. But what you said does bring an interesting point. I said to Dumbledore," Harry saw that McGonagall was about to correct him before he held up his hand, "that if he do one more thing to me, I would have his status as Hufflepuff's Heir rescinded, now I see that he is not in the correct mental state to carry out the affairs of Headmaster of Hogwarts. You were his Deputy so you're Headmistress now."

-ADT-

**Tuesday 26****th**** May 1992**

**St. Mungo's Hospital**

Albus Dumbledore awoke in restraints. Around him stood a Healer judging by the coat and the fact that he had a badge embroidered on his sleeve saying Healer. The others were not a particularly pleasant sight. Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody along with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are under arrest for attacking an underage wizard with a class three spell. You are to be taken to trial tomorrow morning post being medically cleared by Healer Danthrope. Also you are charged with suspicion to commit Line Theft on multiple counts, Murder in the first degree on multiple counts as well as being an accessory to the murder of James Potter and the attempted murder of Hadrian Potter. Captain Black read him his rights."

Sirius did so but before he left he said, "In my personal opinion if you had anything to do with my brother's death, then you had better pray for the Kiss, because it won't be me, not Amelia not even Remus. It'll be Harry. Harry will come for you."

Dumbledore hadn't caught on when Amelia read out the charge involving only James Potter, not Lily as well. He was thinking too hard about how to get out of this sticky situation.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"I told you Mum, I'm fine." Harry said smiling at the way Lily was fawning over him through a mirror.

Lily however, was not smiling. From what Remus had told Harry, plates were smashed several times and many effigies of Albus Dumbledore were completely destroyed.

"Of all the things that stupid old fool does, he tries that! I tell you, if I ever get my hands on him..." Lily said still fuming.

"Relax Mum," Harry said calmly. "Dumbledore won't be able to find a way out of this one. Amy told me that Andromeda Tonks is on the prosecution, and she's a Black so I think it's safe to say, we won't see much of him for a very long time."

"If you say so sweetheart, anyway how is Hermione?" Lily asked finally calming down.

"Well she's actually like you. Cursing Dumbledore and then fawning over me. I swear you and her are two of a kind, you're both Muggle-Born, extremely smart, extremely beautiful and very protective of me." Harry replied while putting a hand through his hair.

"Don't swear Harry and you're one to talk. You're just like your father. You have most of his mannerisms and then there is the whole you looking exactly like him when he was your age. Though at least you're not that much of a prat at your age." Lily said laughing.

Harry could hear his Dad shouting in denial but he couldn't make out the words that well.

"I have to go sweetheart. Remus and I are getting dinner ready for when our Auror lovebirds come home. It was just like this the first time. Talk to you soon, I love you!" Lily said with her trademark smile.

"I love you too Mum, bye." Harry said smiling back.

That was one of the many things Harry had come to love about his mother, the fact that whenever one of them had to go off and do something she always said that she loved him. It was one of those heart-warming things that made Harry feel all fuzzy inside.

-ADT-

**Wednesday 27****th**** May 1992**

**The Ministry of Magic, Courtroom Eleven**

"All rise!" Shouted the foreman in the courtroom.

"Be seated. Case Number Eight-Nine-Five, Hadrian James Potter versus Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Amelia Susan Bones presiding. Bring in the accused Aurors!"

Somehow Dumbledore had managed to wear one of his well-known robes with many different patterns and bright colours.

"Due to the severity of the charges, the accused Albus Dumbledore will remain under Veritaserum for the entirety of this case until such time judgment is passed. Auror you may begin."

One of the Aurors applied the Veritaserum and when he was sure enough that Dumbledore was completely under the effects of the serum the case began officially.

Both sides provided their opening statements and when finished Andromeda Tonks of the Prosecution called her first witness, none other than Harry Potter. Harry being an underage wizard had to take a magical oath to tell the truth throughout all the questions but still was given the right to not have to answer anything he didn't want to.

"Mister Potter, from your point of view, would you please take us through what transpired two days ago."

And so Harry went through the events of that evening and when he had finished, most of the convened Wizengamot were glaring angrily at Dumbledore.

Amelia then heard from the Defence but it was a weak statement and a moot point, most of the Wizengamot hadn't listened and was still glaring at Dumbledore. Amelia had heard enough and asked for a vote.

"All in favour of clearing the accused of the first charge raise your wand." She said.

Harry had counted only five wands in the air and they probably belonged to people extremely loyal to the old man.

"All in favour of conviction raise your wand." Amelia said.

It was a landslide, Amelia did not have to turn and count, Dumbledore was guilty and that was that.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have been found guilty on the charge of assaulting an underage wizard. The sentence is five years in Azkaban. We move onto the next charge, your suspected involvement in the murder of James Potter and the attempted murder of both Lily and Hadrian Potter."

This time Dumbledore heard Amelia word for word. The word attempted rang out through his head and then following that the name Lily echoed in his head. He paled and shifted uncomfortably in his seat and began to sweat slightly. He hadn't noticed that the temperature of the courtroom had been changed; it was usually quite cold in the rooms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot, I call my first witness, the only person with a perfect recollection of the events of October Thirty-First, Nineteen-Eighty-One; I call Lily Potter to the chair."

Dumbledore went as white as his beard and turned to see her walking down. How had he not noticed her all this time, he began to question himself. Lily did not look at Dumbledore nor did she even acknowledge his existence. Dumbledore looked around to examine the reactions and he noticed that Amelia, Harry himself, Sirius or Andromeda were the only ones that weren't in complete shock. In fact Harry had waved at her slightly and they shared a hug before Lily sat before the Wizengamot. A friendly smile was on her face and nodded to certain members.

"Mrs Potter, let us get straight to it. In the recent trial of Auror Captain Sirius Black, it was revealed that Peter Pettigrew was your Secret Keeper. Captain Black said it was your husband's connection to him that made him the obvious choice for Secret Keeper. But why choose Pettigrew as a replacement?"

"It was on the suggestion from Dumbledore. He said he could not find Remus Lupin nor could he find anyone else that had close ties to us. This was a lie as we talked with Remus and quite a number of people on a frequent basis. If Sirius could not be Secret Keeper then James and I had decided that either Amelia Bones or Marlene McKinnon become Keeper. But Dumbledore did not agree with that, he said that he wasn't sure of their allegiance and that by extension they could not be trusted. James and I tried to argue but before we could ask either Amelia or Marlene, Dumbledore had placed Pettigrew in Sirius' place as Keeper. Then Pettigrew betrayed us." Lily said, she was being braver than ever before, her lip quivered at the thought of James not being here with her but she carried on.

"No more questions." Andromeda said.

Amelia herself was holding back tears. She could only nod at the Defence's representative as he began to ask Lily questions. Amelia wasn't listening, she could only think of what if she did turn out to be the Secret Keeper, and would James still be alive?

Before she knew it, the Defence had finished.

"Um...I'm going to call a recess. We will reconvene in ten minutes." Amelia said quickly and at the bang of her gavel, she had almost run out of the room, with Sirius on her trail.

-ADT-

Amelia sat in a chair near tears and that was how Sirius found her.

"Amy sweetheart...it's about the Secret Keeper choice isn't it?" Sirius asked quietly.

A nod was her reply and she finally broke down as Sirius put her head on his shoulders and let her cry. He heard mutterings of James and how it wasn't fair. After all, James and Amelia were very close.

"Hey...you wanna know something?" Sirius whispered into Amelia's ear. "Back in my Third Year, James and I had a fight. It was around about Easter time when Lily had said a few things about James and it actually had a very bad reaction on him. He said he would give up on Lily and he would move on and a few days later, James said he was going to ask out a girl to Hogsmeade, she was in Hufflepuff House. Bright red hair, gorgeous smile, blue eyes like sapphires and well the front and back view was actually very nice, if you catch my drift."

"You perv." Amelia muttered and hit Sirius lightly only to get a laugh in return.

"Her name was Amy Bones." Sirius finished.

Amelia shot up and her eyes widened in surprise. James was going to ask her out?

"When James told me, well it was about the time I noticed that I liked you and I told him to back off. I'm not gonna go into it but let's just say noses were broken and leave it at that. But what happened afterward was that James realised was that he didn't like you in that way but through all the years that you had been there for him, you always loved him as if he was your family and he came to the same conclusion. Jamie and I talked about it and it was on my suggestion that you be a replacement Secret Keeper, hell if Jamie had his way, you would have been Secret Keeper and this whole thing might not have even mattered. But what does matter Amy, is that you can't dwell on the What If questions, they'll tear you apart. Believe me I had ten years of that. Now as much as I may not really like it but Bella is Harry's godmother but I think you're much closer to him than that. For a while, you were the closest thing he had to a mum, hell you still are. Harry still has to ask me about how he should be around Lily. But he knows you. So don't drift on What If or anything like that crap because it doesn't matter. Here and now is what matters and we have to put Dumbledore down for what he did. Now come on babe, show em how a Bones does it!" Sirius said with his trademark grin on his face.

Amelia dried her eyes and hugged Sirius tightly; no more words were necessary.

"Oh wait!" Sirius said suddenly. "What's for dinner tonight?"

Remus and Harry along with Lily with superior hearing heard a very distinct scream and a cry of "Prat!" coming from a room adjacent to the courtroom. A few seconds later Amelia walked out with a very satisfied smile on her face followed by Sirius limping and wheezing.

"Do I want to know what she did?" Remus asked smiling at his friend's misfortune. "Because she deserves a medal whatever she did."

Sirius was in far too much pain to even make a pun at what Remus had said.

"Wait...did she kick you?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"Stinging hex, it has to be." Harry said.

Sirius could only pat Harry on the shoulder. Harry and Remus winced slightly, if there was one thing that hurt, it was a stinging hex aimed there. Lily however found the funnier side of things and was laughing.

"Ahh the days when Amy and I would just torment them. Susan will find this funny, might teach her and Hermione that."

Harry paled and his eyes widened in fear. This time Remus found the lighter side and started laughing himself.

"I wonder how Rory is doing these days..." Lily said thinking aloud.

Remus paled and looked around nervously.

"Boys if there is one thing that you should learn, it's that us women, we know everything."

Harry and Remus looked at each other and shuddered. Harry wondered who this Rory was and decided to find out later on.

-ADT-

As everyone took their seats Amelia began.

"Prosecutor you may begin." Amelia said.

"I call Albus Dumbledore to the chair." Andromeda called.

Dumbledore faced a number of questions but as the questions went on it seemed to be that Dumbledore actually did not know of Pettigrew's allegiance to The Dark Lord. It reached the crux of the matter when Andromeda asked Dumbledore,

"Did you or did you not know of Peter Pettigrew's allegiance to the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

A few seconds later Dumbledore replied, "I did not."

Andromeda had to concede defeat at that.

"The Prosecution rests, Director."

As a result Dumbledore was found not guilty on that specific charge but then came the big one. The charge of attempted Line Theft.

"Defence you may begin."

The representative asked Dumbledore questions about his family's history but no questions about Hufflepuff came up and this enraged Harry! He had to get the Hufflepuff line back to where it belonged. He thought hard and long about how to make this evident and tried to catch the attention of Amelia. She immediately caught Harry's attempt and she could Harry mouth the word "Recess". A recess was due in fifteen minutes and Amelia indicated this to Harry who acknowledged with a nod. Harry luckily had his Invisibility Cloak with him; he was a Marauder after all and did have a few plans to put into order today, one involving a certain Prophecy.

Half an hour later following the recess, Andromeda Tonks found a note on her files. She could recognise the handwriting but nevertheless she read it.

_Ask him about Hufflepuff and then get HJP about Gryffindor._

Andromeda hid the note from sight and no one noticed the smirk on Harry Potter's face.

"Dumbledore, I want to ask you about Hufflepuff." Andromeda began.

"Objection! What has Hufflepuff got to do with this?" Shouted the Defence.

'_If you shut up and let me finish you'll find out you moron.' _Andromeda thought to herself.

"Sit down Mister Kennedy. Where are you going with this, Prosecutor?" Amelia asked.

"Forgive me Director, I will be blunter. Dumbledore, what is the relation to you and Hufflepuff's line?" Andromeda asked.

"I am Hufflepuff's Heir." Was the reply.

"From what relative did you inherit the line of Hufflepuff?"

"Myself."

Harry leaned forward in anticipation.

"How are you Hufflepuff's Heir?"

"I am Hufflepuff's Heir by way of Conquest."

Mutterings were heard. Harry's previous grew in size and in malevolence.

"Who was the previous Heir of Hufflepuff?" Andromeda asked.

A few seconds later Dumbledore answered, "Owen Bones."

Amelia froze. Sirius gaped, Lily and Remus gasped in horror and shock while Harry sighed but still managed to maintain a look of surprise.

"So I ask you this. Did you murder Owen Kincaid Bones in order to obtain the line of Helga Hufflepuff?"

"I did."

Then the whole room exploded. Chants for Dementors were heard but were soon silenced by Sirius. Amelia could not move, she could not talk, and she couldn't even bat an eyelid. Her brother was killed by Dumbledore not by Death Eaters. But that was when she came to realise, Owen's wife Cristina was murdered the same day, their bodies were found together.

"My final question, have you, since the murder of Owen Bones, attempted to repeat the charge of Line Theft?"

"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

Again mutterings were heard.

"Would you please tell the court what lines you intended to steal?"

"It was not for me. It was for the Weasley family. Harry Potter was to marry the daughter of the Weasleys and then by extension allow them usage of the Potter vaults."

"No more questions." Andromeda said and looked sympathetically at Amelia and Harry.

Harry had to give it to Amelia, she could hold her own. She had just found out that her brother was murdered by Dumbledore and yet she still looked in control. For a minute Harry thought she might jump up and just shoot a Killing Curse out at Dumbledore there and then but she somehow managed to maintain a look of control. She was definitely one of the strongest people Harry knew and he was proud to know her.

But inside him, a fire had been lit and it burned with such fury and hatred for Dumbledore that no one could be able to put it out. Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. Remus' hand on his shoulder and his sympathetic smile helped a great deal.

"I call Hadrian James Potter to the chair."

The Wizengamot was not expecting Harry Potter to be called again, nor was anyone else except Andromeda and himself.

"Master Potter, would you answer a few questions about your line." Andromeda asked friendly.

"Of course." Harry replied with a small smile.

"Master Potter, would you tell us about Gryffindor's line."

Dumbledore paled once again. He knew what was coming.

"Well I can't tell you as much as I would like to know but from what I've read it branched off into different lines including Peverell but only one branch of Gryffindor's line is succeeded today and that is Potter. Gryffindor married a Potter and from there on, my family has been descended from Godric himself."

Many people were shocked to even hear of the name Peverell. They existed, everyone knew that but they were descendants of Gryffindor? That caught by surprise.

Andromeda hummed in response. "Out of pure curiosity, are you descended from any other lines?"

"Objection, we are allowing curiosity into this now?!" Kennedy shouted.

"Sustained. We are in a case involving Line Theft which now involves the Potter family. If the witness is found to be descended from any other lines then the charges will be added." Amelia looked coldly down at Kennedy who shrunk back into his seat and looked away fearfully.

"I went to Gringotts during the Christmas Holiday and found that I am descended from Gryffindor and Peverell by blood and from the right of Conquest I am Heir to Slytherin and the Gaunt Lines along with Peverell once again and magically I am Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir."

"The Prosecution rests, thank you Master Potter."

Amelia had already made her decision but this was a fair court and for once she cursed the system.

There was no need to even ask for those in favour of conviction. Nobody wanted Dumbledore to be cleared of the charge.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have been found guilty on the charges of assault, murder in the First Degree, and Line Theft. As a result I hereby sentence you to Life Imprisonment in Azkaban Prison. You are spared the Death Penalty due to your previous actions during the Grindelwald War and the First Magical War and let me say this, I have never been more ashamed to be a British Witch in all my life. You have tarnished the reputation of Magical Britain perhaps forever. May whatever Gods you believe in have mercy on your soul. Get him out of my courtroom.

-ADT-

Hogwarts was a different place without Dumbledore. Molly Weasley had been arrested on the charge of Attempted Line Theft and was sentenced to a year in Azkaban. Harry had found out that the judge presiding was a Dumbledore Loyalist and as such had gone easy on the Weasley Matriarch. The Wizarding Elections came up soon enough and Cornelius Fudge was outvoted by the landslide majority votes for Amelia Bones. She was sworn in and was met by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second.

-ADT-

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Hermione holding his hand while they laughed about the pranks that they had played on Snape. It seemed that the Potions Professor did not take too kindly to having rainbow-coloured robes and whenever he walked the Muggle Song 'Stayin' Alive' followed him then there was the whole hair thing. Apparently Snape also did not like having bright yellow hair. But what was happening inside the Hall was not usual of Hogwarts. It was mass hysteria! Screams and shouts were until Headmistress McGonagall called for silence using a voice-amplifying charm. Harry and Hermione hurried over to where Penny and Terry were sitting. Penny handed Harry her copy of the Daily Prophet and the front page read:

_**THE DARK LORD RETURNS!**_

_**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED IN DIAGON ALLEY MASSACRE!**_

_By Howard Shield_

_Readers, I have drawn the short straw and I sadly have to report that the Dark Days have re-turned. Early this morning, a number of wizards and witches dressed in what appeared to be robes resembling that of Death Eater apparel apparated into Diagon Alley followed by The Dark Lord himself. Many civilian wizards and witches ran in fear of their lives but were cut down, their lives ending prematurely in tragedy. It is as we feared Ladies and Gentlemen, You-Know-Who is back and with the sentencing of shamed wizard Albus Dumbledore, this time there may be no stopping The Dark Lord and His Death Eaters. The new British Minister for Magic Amelia Bones today said that she would make a statement not only to the British Magical Public but to the World. I urge you all too please take care of yourselves and protect yourselves and your family._

An hour of waiting followed as Professor McGonagall has transfigured a plate into a screen so that Hogwarts could watch Minister Bones making her statement to the World.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Minister for Magic." Said a voice and Amelia appeared from the right of the screen and stepped up on the podium.

"Witches and Wizards of the British Isles and the Magical World. It is as the reports have said, The Dark Lord has indeed returned. Auror Investigators have come to the conclusion that The Dark Lord known as Voldemort secured himself a new body through a Blood Ritual. At this time I now must announce the death of Albus Dumbledore who was kidnapped by The Dark Lord and was used in said ritual. It pains me to say this to you but I must be truthful with you, I fear for the survival of our kind. But we must be strong in these upcoming dark times, we must be vigilant and most of all we must be together. We find ourselves facing yet another Magical War where blood is sure to be spilt but we must not fear this enemy. Fear will only allow him to gain more power over us. It is only together that we can overcome and defeat Voldemort and his Forces. As a result of his reappearance, as of this day Great Britain will be closing its borders to all incoming visitors. Magical Emergency Embassies are open and will remain open for the remainder of the month, afterwards and I say this with great care Magical Britain will be at War. Many Foreign Ministers have pledged support for Britain and I thank each and every one of you. The Allied Forces are mobilising and are reinforcing al concentrated Magical Areas. I have informed the Muggle British Prime Minister John Major of the situation who has informed Her Majesty the Queen. We fight this enemy together and not just in the name of the Queen but for the sake of our future. Whether it be our own or our children's or our children's children, we will fight for them. Ladies and Gentlemen of the World my name is Amelia Susanna Bones and I will fight this enemy and I promise you we will struggle on against the enemy. I thank you for your time and patience and I make a personal plea to all of you, ward your homes with everything. Don't go out at night unless absolutely necessary and keep together. Learn how to defend yourselves. A last note, I, Minister Amelia Bones, am overriding the Unforgivable Accords. If you have to engage Death Eaters which should only be a last resort, you are allowed to use any and all spells in order to neutralize them. God be with us all. Thank you for your time."

Hermione and Terry looked to Harry who had turned to the picture of Voldemort. He looked the same and if anything he looked even more evil than ever before.

Without any warning Harry's scar flared and pain shot up through it. Harry knew why, the Horcrux. A few seconds later he heard Riddle's voice in his head.

"_So lovely to see you again Harry. You may have survived me all those years ago in Godric's Hollow and last year with Quirrell but now your luck has run out. The War is here Harry Potter and there shall be no trace left of you when I am finished with you."_

The fire that burned during Dumbledore's trial re-lit with one thousand times the intensity. Harry's magic doubled in power as he began to push back through the scar, Harry could feel his own power coursing through his veins and he liked it. He smiled malevolently and replied with his magic entwined with every word he spoke. Just to spite Riddle he replied back in Parseltongue.

"_Tom Riddle you think you have already won? You aren't the only wizard that will use dark magic, I killed twice with Killing Curses and I even used Dark Lightning against you. Even you cannot begin to comprehend my power, I shall avenge my father and everyone else you have murdered on you. You Tom Marvolo Riddle shall lose everything. It will be written in history that The Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated by an underage wizard who was even darker than he was. I'm the real Dark Side and don't bother joining, you won't get any cookies here. See you real soon Tom."_

And with one last push of magic Harry felt through the pain of Voldemort and loved every single second of it. He severed the connection and raised his Occlumency Shields to maximum strength and turned to his two friends. He placed his hands on Hermione's shaking ones and kissed her forehead.

"This is it. We're at war."

* * *

**There we have it. The End of A Different Time. A very important notice is that A March To War will be released at the end of September, don't worry I won't forget, I've already started writing Chapter One. In the meantime I might put up a few one-shots of different pairings. Might do a Harry/Tonks one, such fun!**

**Onto the thank you messages, there are four people that I promised myself would get a shout out so here we go.**

**First to Red Phoenix Dragon: You gave me so many ideas during the story and ADT would not be as successful as it has been without you. So thank you very much for that! *Applause and Cheers***

**Second to ElizabethAnneSoph: You are without a doubt the best reviewer, sorry everyone but it's true, your reviews have made me laugh so much. Especially the evil cliffhangers! To you I give MY own deepest compliments!**

**Third to Shadowhound1: I don't know when he'll see this, he's a very busy man, but if it were not for him I would not have even found , true story. He's actually my older brother so I have a lot to thank him for, but thank you for giving me the idea of starting to write.**

**Finally to a very special friend: I promised her that she would get a special thank you so this is for Enkhzul Tsatsral, thank you for being my inspiration to write and write. I love you so much!**

**A very special thanks to everyone else who had the time to read my story. It was a true honour to write Harry Potter and A Different Time and I hope to see you all figuratively for A March to War!**


	21. A Note from ShadowPhoenix96

A Note from ShadowPhoenix96:

Well hello Ladies and Gentlemen...and you there behind that laptop screen, yes you right there! I'm here to just remind you that I'm doing a series of one-shots across a few different things. But the most important thing is this...

I want YOU to decide something!

I'll be from now on asking you, the loyal readers, on certain things and how they may happen. So first up is perhaps one of the most important scenes of all, the first meeting of the Weasley Matriarch, Molly Weasley and Harry. I will start a POLL that will contain four options, all of them awesome in their own individual way. Get to voting guys and girls, A March To War starts in less than three weeks!

So in short...

COMING SOON TO A SCREEN NEAR YOU

Chapter ONE: THE FUNERAL OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_**ADDITION MADE ON 17/09/2013:**_

A March to War has now been posted and as I write this the first two chapters are up there with the third coming very soon


End file.
